Solo un Asesino
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Katja es la victima del mundialmente conocido Jeff The Killer, mas cuando el asesino se da cuenta, ¿no puede matarla? Una entretenida historia en donde algo mas profundo, como la siempre conocida guerra de la luz y la oscuridad se retrata (Ver Creepypasta de Zalgo vs Slenderman). Oc s mios, Creepypastas alistados. Sin mas, espero les interese. Fanfic largo. Con gore y romance.
1. Chapter 1

¡Saludos a todos! LLEVO AÑOS SIN APARECERME Y PIDO PERDON POR ELLO. Por fin consegui acceder a mi cuenta.

Adoro a Jeff the Killer, pero sobre todo trato de comprenderlo.

Agradezco sus comentarios :D

Esta historia está inspirada en la historia "_Stay-Jeff the Killer X Reader_" Redactada por _**Saviour-Of-The-Fate.**_

Sin más, unas aclaraciones rápidas. (T/n) - Tu nombre, (t/c) - tu comunidad o ciudad, (C/c) color de cabello. Y bueno, supongo que es lo que hasta ahora utilizare, cualquier cambio les aviso aquí arriba OwO

Gracias. Disfruten.

INTROCUCCION.

* (T/n) Pov.

"Te digo Raúl, ¡este examen será lo peor!, mejor me quedo a estudiar, no quiero reprobarlo. Sabes cómo soy." Sonríes con orgullo algo disimulado.

"Lo sé, lo sé (t/n). La mejor estudiante del salón entre las mujeres no puede fallar..." Suspiro resignado el castaño atreves del celular. "¡Pero no lo olvides! _La noche de videojuegos_ se vengara contig-"

"Seee, seee Raúl, lo que..." Comenzaste a ignorarlo pero para cuando te diste cuenta, ya no escuchabas la voz de tu amigo, es más, el celular estaba en negro. "Oh, genial" pensaste al verificar que se te había acabado la batería.

Dejaste descansando el lapicero sobre la libreta llena de apuntes de repaso, levantándote para conectar tu celular; una vez hecho esto escuchaste llamar a tu puerta. Abriste y te encontraste a tu madre increíblemente bien arreglada.

"Cariño, deje suficiente comida preparada en el refrigerador. Los teléfonos y el cable están pagados por completo, asique si hay algún problema, no dudes en contactar a la policía." Por tu mente paso el montón de comida llenar la cocina a reventar.

Tus padres tendrían un viaje para celebrar su aniversario.

Luego de despedirte, te quedaste completamente sola en la casa, solo tú y ese estúpido examen.

"Como sea" chasqueaste la lengua para sentarte de nuevo a repasar.

Paso una hora, completamente aburrida, prendiste la televisión.

"Espero haya algo bueno a las..." miraste tu reloj de escritorio "12:48..." fuiste cambiando canales, siendo presa de los primeros comerciales de ventas inútiles, colocaste por fin un programa del servidor que mostraba un episodio de un anime a un cuarto de inicio, llamado _HELL GIRL. "¡_Sí! ¡algo bueno!_"_

Hecha un ovillo debajo de las sabanas estabas viendo los últimos 10 minutos del programa, con una mezcla entre odio, angustia y lastima por el tipo que estaba por ser sacrificado en la serie.

"Pobre Oniichan, el solo quería a su hermana ilesa de los estúpidos hombres..." Sollozaste algo dramática por el chico, todo iba ya a su veredicto, la protagonista iba a llevarse el alma al infierno, cuando de repente el programa fue interrumpido por un boletín de noticias. "¡¿Qué?!..."

"Interrumpimos este programa para informarles que el conocido asesino _Jeff The Killer_ se encuentra suelto. Las autoridades desconocen su ubicación, sin embargo, se le ha visto alrededor de todo el país."

"Un asesino..." Temblaste al tan solo imaginarlo.

Miraste hacia tu ventana, todo para ti era blanco y negro; habías nacido con un problema de la vista, el cual te prohibía conocer los colores, este problema tiene el nombre de Daltonismo Acromático.

"Jeffrey Woods asesino a sus padres y a su hermano menor tras perder la cordura al salir del Hospital (el televisor parecía tener la señal dañada). He aquí una foto del asesino"

* Pov Neutral

(T/n) acerco su rostro lo mas que pudo al televisor, el brillo del aparato no ayudaba a ver bien las imágenes quietas. Parecía tener cabello oscuro y sudadera blanca, su piel estaba tan brillante por la pantalla que lo único que pudo distinguir fueron parte de sus labios, los cuales parecían negros a la par que desgarrados.

"Quemados..."

"Le recomendamos a los ciudadanos de las comunidades de Soultown, Heartown, Braintown y (t/c) mantenerse alerta. A cualquier avistamiento, favor de avisar a las autoridades. Repito, este asesino es en suma peligroso. En otras noticias... " La chica apago la televisión, la sangre se le congelo al escuchar el nombre de su comunidad.

"Vamos (t/n) no es tan terrible, podría ser en cualquiera de las otras comunidades. Están a varios kilómetros de aquí, no es posible que nos topemos" Dejo escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa, no era necesariamente el momento de preocuparse.

La (c/c) volteo a ver hacia el cuaderno de apuntes sobre el escritorio. Definitivamente, no se pondría a estudiar con esos nervios.

"Capaz que se me olvida lo que llevo estudiado." Pensó en voz alta.

Abrió con cuidado un cajón del cual saco un paquete de galletas, llevándose una a la boca; ni loca bajaría a la cocina con todas las luces apagadas.

Tras media hora de intentar luchar consigo misma y de terminar de ver otro episodio de Hell girl, la chica apago la televisión justo cuando la principal de la serie decía "¿Te gustaría...ver tu muerte?"

Prendió la laptop, algo en este asesino le causaba curiosidad, y es que la foto de él pertenecía a un hospital del cual había escuchado antes. Con maestría en las teclas, coloco el nombre del asesino en el buscador, con el estomago revolviéndose y los pies hormigueando por los nervios pico en la primera pagina que apareció.

La pagina parecía tener la biografía del adolescente y justo al final, una foto suya antes del accidente_. _Al cliquearle encima para que se ampliara y poder observarla más detalladamente, la imagen del chico amable y normal se distorsiono hasta aparecer frente a ella la nueva cara pálida, más de lo que su gama de grises, blancos y negros podían apreciar; los labios quemados y unas cortadas gigantescas y dolorosas de ver a cada lado de sus mejillas, junto con los parpados quemados y los ojos que inyectaban locura a la fotografía, la lente de la cámara estaba manchada de un liquido oscuro, seguramente sangre. Pareciera que Jeff se hubiera tomado la foto adrede.

(T/n) apago la computadora de una sentada y tomo su MP3, se acostó bajo las sabanas y tras colocar música clásica, se trato de dormir.

Sintió detener su respiración al escuchar un cristalazo procedente del primer piso.

"No puede ser..." Susurro completamente inmovilizada en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, espero guste este nuevo episodio. Aun sin Reviews, no importa. Lo que importa es Jeff en esta historia ¿no?

Cap 2. Aclaraciones (t/n) tu nombre, (c/c) Color de cabello, (t/c) tu ciudad, poblado o comunidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* (T/n) Pov.

"No puede ser..." Susurraste sin poder moverte aun.

Te quitaste tus auriculares para saber si tu mente no te jugaba una broma. Silencio.

Pasaron 2 minutos, en los que tu creíste que tu corazón estallaría sin poder moverte de la cama.

"No...por favor no" sollozaste asustada al escuchar como la puerta del cuarto de tus padres era irrumpida con un fuerte golpe.

Las lagrimas amenazaron con caer de tus ojos; tan solo quedaban 2 puertas. Tu pulso se acelero, y fue cuando pudiste reaccionar. Escuchaste todos los muebles del cuarto de tus padres ser tirados de aquí a haya.

Corriste hacia la ventana y saltaste al árbol, sintiendo como algunas ramas con sus puntas afiladas cortaban tu piel. Bajaste torpemente hasta caer de espaldas al suelo.

Levantaste la cabeza y viste los cristales rotos de la ventana trasera. Definitivamente no te quedarías a averiguar de quien se trataba.

Miraste tu tobillo sangrando, seguramente victima de alguna rama doble. Escuchaste como tu cuarto era irrumpido y pronto un gruñido feroz de adentro, seguido de un derrape de tenis bajando a prisa las escaleras.

Te incorporaste cómo pudiste y cojeando lastimosamente corriste ignorando el dolor. ¿Vecinos? No podrías meterlos en eso, pero tu miedo era grande. Corriste a la primera casa que viste y llamaste apresurada. Nadie contestaba. Sin tiempo te dirigiste lo más lejos que pudiste ya que podías sentir que pronto serias alcanzada.

Recordaste tu infancia, como al jugar atrapadas tu siempre perdías por tu pésima condición física.

Lograste tomar un palo de escoba roto que estaba en la basura de una vecina, sin pensarlo mucho y sin dejar de correr, te volteaste y con todas tus fuerzas bateaste el rostro del asesino que te perseguía. El aludido cayo ágilmente en el suelo, sosteniéndose el costado adolorido con gracia en el rostro.

Entonces te permitiste un segundo para verlo. Efectivamente, era Jeff the killer. Maldijiste con impotencia por tu pésima suerte.

"**Je...jeje...me agradan rudas...lo hace más divertido...**" Sonrió con demencia el pelinegro.

Tomaste impulso y saliste corriendo aun con palo en manos; tu plan era simple, alejarte de él y luego de haberlo perdido, buscar a la policía.

Tomaste el único rumbo que dominabas. Tu poblado estaba rodeado por completo de bosque espeso y de una carretera que salía para las demás comunidades. Raúl y tu conocían perfectamente que rumbos tomar, como escalar, trepar, seguir rastros; todo desde que tenias 8 años.

* Jeff Pov.

Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta. La matare, juro que la matare. ¡La hare tan hermosa...!

Con que se adentro en el bosque ¿eh?... ¡Perfecto!

Tomare un simple atajo.

¡Al fin algo emocionante!

* (T/n) Pov.

Parecía que lo habías perdido al fin. Te detuviste un segundo para respirar y miraste tu tobillo. Te dolía mucho y la herida se estaba infectando lentamente, podías sentir el ardor y la viscosidad en ella.

Escuchaste una carcajada espeluznante a tus espaldas, volteaste y tu temor fue completo. El, con un cuchillo afilado en mano, reía y no dejaba de jadear excitado entre dientes por la adrenalina.

"**Esto fue divertido mocosa..."** Parecía listo para comenzar su masacre, sin embargo tu apretaste el palo, y temblando lo amenazaste con él.

"T-te advierto que no te será tan sencillo...t-tu...mo-monstruo" Contuviste de nuevo las ganas que tenias de llorar y suplicar por qué no te matara, y lo miraste determinada a no rendirte.

Jeff abrió un poco más los ojos si se podía, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él.

Se mantuvo en silencio, parecía estarte analizando. Perdiste el equilibrio por un momento, mas solo te permitiste tambalearte ya que no podías tomarte la libertad de perder de vista a tu agresor.

* Jeff Pov.

Maldita mocosa...¿Es idiota o se hace a la valiente?

Es tan hermosa... Su cabello...Sus ojos...incluso su cuerpo...me encanta...

¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Grrr, ¡Me da igual!

Ella...será mía. Nadie la podrá alejar de mi lado. Ahora es de mi propiedad.

*Normal Pov.

Jeff acerco su cuerpo un poco a ella, pero a cada paso que el daba, la chica retrocedía uno.

El circulo de arboles parecía observarlos, todos rodeándoles y a la vez obstruyéndoles el paso al formar estrechas brechas para cruzarlos.

(T/n) casi grita al sentir que su retroceso era frenado por una piedra grande que la obligo a sentarse en ella. Temblando apego el arma más contra ella, temiendo a que el otro la arrebatara de sus manos.

El pelinegro camino hasta alcanzar una vista de ella hacia abajo, observándola, ensancho las aberturas de sus labios, sonriendo juguetonamente.

"A-aléjate de..."

"**Shh...shh...**" Con un ágil movimiento de manos, jeff acerco a la (c/c) a él tirando del palo de escoba. En apenas un segundo (T/n) tenía un cuchillo a tan solo un milímetro de su cuello.

"J-jeffrey" Sollozo completamente aterrada.

Jeff la miro a los ojos, tan asustada e indefensa. Sonrió con fuerza. Estaba tan ansioso por lo que haría...

Sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre completo se congelo. La última persona que lo había llamado así había sido su madre, aterrada de él y su perfección, el día en el que de ser _Jeffrey Woods _paso a ser _Jeff the Killer. _

Ahora estaba a punto de asesinar a la única persona emocionante en su vida. Espera, ¿Qué?...

Jeff se alejo un poco de ella, bajando el cuchillo; observándola a esa corta distancia. La joven tiritaba ante la cercanía y el frio que había a su alrededor. La chica sentía su mirada debilitarse, estaba bastante agotada y herida, sentía que poco a poco su conciencia la dejaría.

Jeff miro su cuerpo, tan cerca del suyo. El frio, ella cálida. La deseaba, la deseaba enserio, pero espera...esos cortes no se los había hecho él. Tenía cortes en las piernas, los brazos y de igual manera en el cuello y mejillas. Pensándolo seriamente, no eran cortes profundos, pero si lo suficiente como para dejar roja la herida o en algunos casos que corriera un ligero hilo escarlata por su suave...¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Jeff?, él no lo sabía, pero no había nadie a la redonda, no importaba. Se sentía bien.

(t/n) sollozo al sentir cerca de su oído al adolescente, que parecía mayor que ella por 4 años.

"**No te matare...**" Ella no está segura si era una pregunta o una promesa.

Dicho esto, Jeff se acerco a la mejilla de ella, un pequeño rastro de sangre caía en ella; con el mayor cuidado que pudo, y la torpeza que caracterizaba el no haber tenido contacto humano tan intimo desde hacía 5 años, deslizo la punta de su lengua en la herida de ella, limpiándola dulcemente. Claro que para lo que Jeff era _delicado_, _dulcemente_ y _con cuidado_; para (T/n) era algo aterrador.

* (T/n) Pov.

"**No te matare...**"

El tono que Jeff había usado quizás no era el correcto, parecía que no había hablado en un mes entero.

Sentiste su mirada recorrer tu rostro y próximamente su lengua en tu mejilla. El ardor de la piel abierta desaparecía y tu agradeciste en un leve sollozo.

Con la mezcla de emociones y el cansancio que tenias parecías en estado automático, ya no tenias fuerzas para luchar. Poco a poco, sintiendo una leve esperanza en creer en su palabra, te dejaste desmayar.

*Jeff Pov.

¿Se desmayo? Humm...

Guarde mi cuchillo en mi sudadera y la contemple. Solo una blusa de manga larga y unos pantalones largos para dormir, ¿Que acaso quería ser monja? He masacrado chicas en pijamas antes y no había visto ninguna usar algo tan reservado...Sin saber porque me enoje por su falta de apertura. ¡¿P-PERO QUE MIERDA?!, ¿D-Desde cuando me interesa tanto la vestimenta de una víctima, o sus dedicaciones futuras, o la tersa y suave piel de... ¡PUTA MADRE!

"¡Basta Jeff! ¡La abandonaras aquí y te irás a tu casa, todo está dicho!" Pensé furioso por mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Me levante de mi lugar, decidido a irme. Al no poder alejarme más de 10 pasos, saque mi cuchillo enojado y corrí hacia ella, ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita! ¡Me has costado la lealtad de mi cuerpo! ¡Te mato, juro que...!

Ella se ha movido, como acurrucándose contra la piedra en busca de calor. Mierda...

Deje caer mi fiel cuchillo a un costado mío. ¡Mieeeeeerdaaaaa!

Revolví varias veces mi cabello y patee como estúpido el suelo. Colocando mis manos en mi cadera trate de controlarme, respirando pesadamente. Reí un poco como maniaco, mi yo asesino parecía burlarse de mí también. Calle de inmediato y volví a respirar, llevando un momento mi mano a mis ojos, al no poder cerrarlos para pensar era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Vamos, jodido Jeff. Vamos. Concéntrate."Me repetía una y otra vez en voz alta. Si no fuera porque nadie me miraba y estaba acostumbrado a que con el único que contaba era yo mismo desde hace un mes, me azotaría la cabeza contra el árbol más cercano, gritando algo como - ¡¿por qué no puedo matarla?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque?! ¿¡POR QUE?!

Y ahí estaba, golpeando mi pálida frente contra un puto conífero, repitiendo todo aquello como un imbécil.

Y la mire con enojo.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, pequeña desgraciada... ¡Ahhh! Ahora mismo podría estar bebiendo cerveza y viendo po-" Mis mejillas me ardían. Jodidos, odio esa sensación. Con una vena latiendo en mi frente, camine de nuevo furioso hacia ella. Deteniéndome al verla respirar, su respiración pesada a causa del frio, y un suave vaho blanco con cada bocanada de aire caliente.

De pronto me llego una sola _excusa _para no atacarla, masacrarla y bailar con sus viseras.

Ella es perfecta. Sin duda la quiero para mí. Es valiente o idiota, pero sea cual sea, la quiero conmigo.

Tomo su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos.

"A-a pesar de su apariencia pesa mucho" masculle calmado, sintiendo como su pijama no era suficiente para ese frio, la tela era demasiado delgada; sería mejor llevarla a casa. Mi casa.

Espera, espera ¿Jeff the killer preocupado por una víctima?. Si los demás se enteraban de eso no me dejarían en paz por el resto de mi delictiva vida.

"Más te vale no causarme problemas..." la apego mas a mi cuerpo, observándola tiritando entre mis brazos.

Un leve calor se apodera de mis mejillas, ¡que jodida sensación!

"Jodidos, ¿por qué tu?" Gruñí en un susurro.

Chasquee la lengua enojado y me dirigí hacia lo profundo del bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por el Review Mad-Chan! estoy tan feliz! Si, por fin volví! Lamento tanto mi ausencia, tuve problemas con mi cuenta, pero al fin; Estoy tan feliz, enserio me reanimaste, pensé que había perdido la habilidad al no recibir nada. Pero al tercer día, eres un sol! Y por eso, y para que vuestra majestad sea recompensada como se merece, os dedico este capítulo. Siéntete libre de creer que eres tú, después de todo, es un Jeff X Lectora X3. Disfrútalo por favor!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* (T/n) Pov

Despertaste sintiendo la cabeza darte vueltas. Una tenue luz se asomaba atreves de una ventana rota. Tu debilitada visión no consiguió ver más allá de lo que la luz te mostraba, una pequeña gama de grises y una enorme de negros. Podrían ser apenas las 11 am.

Recordaste el examen y te intentaste levantar, mas una mano alrededor de tu cintura te lo impedía, es mas, parecía jalarte contra un cálido cuerpo. Volteaste lentamente y lo que encontraste te helo la sangre.

Jeff the Killer abrazándote, tal como lo haría un niño con un oso de felpa. El y tu estaban compartiendo lo que parecía ser un saco de dormir en alguna parte de algún edificio abandonado, con un techo oscuro y lleno de telarañas, parecía una cabaña.

Contuviste los deseos de gritar tras sentir algo viscoso recorrer tu cuerpo, con algo de dificultad ya que no querías despertar al demonio, levantaste tus manos y viste un liquido transparente pero pegajoso en tus heridas. Miraste incrédula la escena y oliste el liquido, comprobando que efectivamente era ungüento.

Luego de aquello, miraste al aparentemente dormido asesino; su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Tenía un antifaz en los ojos, tal vez para protegerlos del polvo y conseguir dormir en la oscuridad. Su piel blanca y su sonrisa aterradora le daban una apariencia de un extraño joker. Casi ríes al ver su cabello negro enmarañado.

Volviste a mirar tus manos, él lo había hecho. Sin explicarte un cómo te sentiste contenta y con menos miedo, aparte de todo, el había cumplido con su promesa de no matarte.

De repente sentiste un escalofrió tras ser consciente de como su pierna, cubierta por la tela de la mezclilla también estaba aferrada a ti. Genial, ahora estabas inmovilizada de brazos y piernas.

Un momento, el había dicho que no te mataría...pero nada te aseguraba que él no...

Bajaste con cuidado ambas manos, una sosteniendo tu seno para comprobar que el sostén siguiera en su lugar. Qué alivio, ahí seguía. Bajaste la otra mano con cuidado de no rosar su pierna más de lo necesario hasta llegar a tu propia entrepierna: Bragas puestas y no dolía. Parecía que él no había irrumpido en tu cuerpo virgen. Jamás te habías sentido más aliviada en tu vida.

"**¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?...**"

Cuando abriste los ojos te encontraste con la mirada de él y el antifaz a medio levantar. A pesar de su sonrisa eterna, su única ceja a la vista mostraba una especie de incomodidad.

Subiste las manos con la cara roja por haber sido atrapada en tu chequeo personal y tras pensarlo un poco, te recorrió un escalofrió y cubriste tus ojos con tus manos, temblando bastante por el miedo.

"Pe-pensé que t-tu..." Te hiciste más pequeña en el saco de dormir.

Maldición, parecían novios. Tenias un cuerpo tan delicado, pequeño y frágil a comparación del de él, que era más grande que tu, en edad y altura.

"**¡¿Eeeeeh?!**" Te miro claramente ofendido.

Tu solo te resguardaste contra la sabana del saco de dormir, ahogando un pequeño grito.

* Jeff Pov.

¡Joder! ¡¿Ella esta insinuando que yo-?!

Sé que soy pervertido, pero si no he caído en la necrofilia es porque aun no estoy tan desesperado, ¡y menos por una mocosa como esta!

¿Eh? ¡Bah! ¡Y ahora se esconde!

!Uy sí¡, muy linda y muy tierna ¿no?

Tomo su pequeño rostro entre mis manos y la levanto con cuidado, de acuerdo, quizás debería practicar un poco mas eso de _cuidado._

"¡K-kya!" M-Mierda...

* Pov. Neutral.

Jeff soltó a la chica, sonrojándose un poco. Ella era condenadamente...

Volteo hacia otro lado, ocultando su mirada en su desordenado cabello negro.

Ella temblaba y lo miraba dudando si correr o no.

Silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran las gotas de la lluvia que se acababa de desatar hace mas de 6 horas según Jeff. Podría ser un flojo en muchas cosas, pero el asesino de 21 años tenía un sueño muy ligero, lo suficiente como para notar cuando comenzaba la lluvia en madrugada.

Los sollozos de (t/n) se hicieron presentes en la habitación. Jeff sintió algo extraño en su estomago. ¿Culpa?, hacia más de 5 años que no sentía algo así.

*(T/n) Pov.

Hacías lo mejor que podías para acallar tus sollozos, mordiéndote los labios, aguantando la respiración, limpiándote las lagrimas con las mangas de tu blusa de por si rasgada; pero nada funcionaba. Estaba en quien sabe donde, con un asesino reconocido de manera mundial, atrapada , con hambre, frio y dolor en todo tu cuerpo.

"**¿ Aun...** **te duelen?...**" Escuchaste la voz ronca del hombre que tenias a un lado.

Levantaste los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, y con las mangas de la blusa en la boca asentiste cual niña pequeña.

Jeff te observaba detenidamente y eso te asustaba. Sentiste como se levanto, destapándote a ti también de las mantas; se alejo por un momento. Un gemido se escapo de tus labios al sentir como el joven pelinegro te alzaba en brazos y te llevaba hasta una mesa cercana. Con un poco mas de confianza cuando él se fue, mirase a tu alrededor. No era una cabaña, era una fábrica abandonada, seguramente de maquinas textiles, lo supiste al ver todas las maquinas de cocer amontonadas con fiereza contra las paredes del cuarto, un cuarto bastante amplio, lleno de telas que seguramente serian de muchos colores, y de muchas texturas.

Chillaste al sentir de repente un liquido pegajoso sobre tus piernas. Él estaba colocándote una capa nueva de ungüento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, prosiguió con tus brazos. Masajeaba como un experto las heridas, parecía que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellas. No tuviste más remedio que mirarlo ya que él se ocupaba de tratar tus brazos, de alguna manera, eso ya no te molestaba.

Un leve sonrojo se agolpo en tus mejillas, el no era para nada feo. Su piel blanca como el papel, y su cabello parecía ser puramente negro, sus ojos siempre estarían fijos, no olvidabas que el mismo se había quemado los parpados, parecía que una sombra le cubría la visión alrededor de ellos, y su sonrisa marcada a cuchillo, parecía dolorosa, y a pesar de comenzar a cicatrizarse, podías ver que sangraba un poco aun de uno de los lados. Instintivamente, tomaste un poco del ungüento de tu brazo, y con cuidado, acercaste tu mano a su mejilla. El asesino se detuvo de inmediato, parecía congelado.

"¿No te duelen?" Preguntaste deslizando las palabras por tus suaves labios. Sin poder evitarlo, al acabar de aplicar el ungüento sonreíste con ternura "Ya está."

* Jeff Pov.

¿Ella...me está tocando? ¿Sin temblar? ¿Sin miedo?

"Ya está" Juro que se detuvo mi pulso. Nadie me había sonreído así, nadie más que Sally pero...es tan extraño verlo sin sangre.

¿Que estoy haciendo?...¿Porque me estoy acercando?

Su rostro muestra confusión. Gritara, estoy seguro.

Yo...debo parar.

...pero...

No quiero...no me detendré.

* Pov. Neutral.

Jeff rozo los labios de (t/n) apenas sintiéndolos. Podía escuchar los latidos apresurados de ella, a comparación de los de él que amenazaban con acelerarse más sus años de práctica le habían enseñado a mantenerlos relajados.

"J-je-..." Su voz era dulce, parece que no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre completo denuevo.

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**" Demando Killer a saber.

Teniéndolo tan cerca la pobre chica no pudo oponerse a responder. Sentía el aliento cálido del chico cerca de sus labios.

"(T/...(t/n) "

Jeff ensancho las comisuras un poco, causando que un nuevo hilo de sangre bajara por las cicatrices recién abiertas.

"**Es **_**perfecto**_" Susurro mas para sí el hombre que para la chica, acercándose hasta cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Todo se desvaneció. Jeff Solo se quedo pegado a ella, degustando la suavidad de los labios de _su _(T/n). Porque ahora le pertenecía, porque a partir de ese momento ella ya no sería de nadie más, solo de él y para él; claro que se permitía ser así de posesivo, jamás la dejaría ir.

(T/n) intentaba responder al beso, pero solo lograba hacerlo de manera torpe, los labios del chico eran cálidos pero salados, en cambio los de ella eran dulces y rosados. El pelinegro lo sabía, y le encanta, le fascinaba sentir su dulzura, sin embargo, cuando el quiso dar un paso un poco más atrevido, ella lo detuvo sonrojada.

Jeff sintió las manos de la (c/c) sobre sus hombros, separándolo de golpe.

El la miro colocar una mano en sus labios, como si los acariciara, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con las mejillas carmesís.

"M-mi primer beso..." Entonces al asesino se le helo la sangre, nunca pensó que en su vida, el temible Jeff the Killer terminase asustado con unas simples palabras.

"¿**C-cuantos años dices que tienes?**"

Entonces ella levanto la mirada para verlo con una mezcla extraña en la cara, avergonzada, con lagrimas en los ojos y las mejillas rojas, pero también indignada.

"¡17 años!" Le recrimino al pelinegro, y este sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Entonces ella se levanto y con una mano lo empujo hacia atrás "¡A-Asique vas por ahí matando gente sin s-saber absolutamente nada de ella, ¿eh?! ¡Q-que poco profesional!" A cada paso que ella daba hacia el frente, Jeff se veía empujado hacia atrás.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa, avergonzado de que una ex víctima le hablara así y lo tratara de esa forma.

* Jeff Pov.

¡Maldita mocosa de-...! ¡Ingrata! ¡Idiota! ¡Cabeza de-...!

¡Se acabo!

Tome sus muñecas mientras ella me recriminaba más cosas, acorralándola de manera brusca contra la pared.

"¡**En primera, Enana de mierda, soy un asesino conocido a nivel mundial!. ¡MI puto trabajo es matar a mi antojo, el trabajo de USTEDES es temerme, gritar y huir de mi! ¡Asique si no quieres que ahora mismo te saque las tripas y te las enseñe mientras aun respiras será mejor que te-...!**"

Un sollozo aun más fuerte, y varias gotas saladas bajaron por los ojos de (t/n) mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

"**O-oye...**"

"¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Mátame de una maldita vez ¿quieres?!, Estoy asustada de ti, ¡Tengo miedo! Tengo hambre, sueño, y frio...asique...no me confundas y ¡Hazlo!" Lo último lo dijo mirándome a los ojos. Jamás me imagine que una mirada me fuera a dar tanto...miedo no es la palabra, mas bien, impresionarme. Esta mocosa es única.

Solté sus muñecas y ella las llevo a su rostro, tratando de dejar de llorar. Se parecía a Sally en cierta forma.

"¡¿Y bien?!" Ella rompió el silencio. "¡¿No piensas sa-sacar ese estúpido cuchillo y mostrarme mis propias tripas?!"

Apreté los puños. Si tuviera un poco de pigmento en mi piel, juraría que estaba dejando en blanco mis nudillos.

"**No te matare...**" Gruñí intentando controlarme. Esto comenzaba a parecerse a Betty con Hulk.

"¡¿Entonces qué Jeff?! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?! ¡¿Venderme?! ¡¿Violarme?! ¡¿Usarme de sirvienta?!"

Cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos, tratando de protegerse, Admito que la última opción era tentadora...Aun así, estoy comenzando a desesperarme. Si hay alguien haya arriba, ¡¿Por qué esta?! ¡¿Por qué no una menos complicada?!

"**No...**"

Las gotas de lluvia amenazaban con romper los cristales de la fábrica, o al menos así lo sentí al contemplar tanto silencio.

"...Yo...no lo entiendo...¿Para qué me quieres entonces?"

Me lo pensé bastante. ¿Qué responder? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía...o si lo sabía, lo negaba.

"**Mira, niña...considera que te estoy haciendo un favor. Tengo enemigos por todas partes, asique cuando se enteren de que tú me...**_**interesas **_**vendrán a matarte. Lo mas lógico es que te quedes conmigo.**"

*Pov. Neutral

La chica llevo las manos a su cabello, comenzando a desesperarse, se dejo caer en la pared hasta el suelo. Sus ojos demostraban pánico absoluto.

"¿Ósea...que debería agradecerte?" susurro mirando a la nada con paranoia.

"**No necesito que me des las gracias, no las aceptare de-...**"

"¡BIEN POR QUE NO PIENSO DARTELAS!, ¡¿Qué pasara con mis padres?! ¡¿Mis amigos?!...Mi vida..."

Jeff comenzaba a perder la paciencia, frunciendo el seño, obtuvo una apariencia de verdad espeluznante.

"Quiero volver...Llévame a casa...solo quiero volver..."Gimoteaba impotente en el suelo, mirando aterrada al asesino que ahora la tenia acorralada.

"**No puedo creerlo...¡CALLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ JODIDA LLORONA! ¡TE HE SALVADO! ¡HAY ASESINOS DE MI MISMA CATEGORIA RONDANDO POR ESTOS LUGARES, SI QUIERES PERMANECER CON VIDA, TE RECOMIENDO QUE TE CALLES Y TE QUEDES CONMIGO!**" Gruño abriéndose un poco las heridas de sus mejillas, ganándose un grito ahogado de parte de (t/n)

"P-pero por que tu..."

"**Denme paciencia...Escúchalo bien porque solo lo diré una vez...**" Bajo la cabeza, dejando que el cabello le cubriera la mayoría del rostro. Jeff miro a (t/n) de manera decidida y con total seguridad, con una mirada severa, como si su vida se le fuera en decir lo que tenía que decir "**No dejare que ningún bastardo o ramera te lastime, matare a quien lo intente.**"

Algo en sus palabras te hizo reaccionar de tu fase de histeria, su mirada te daba confianza en su promesa. Sentiste un cumulo de emociones a tu alrededor. En sus ojos brillaba el alma de alguien que sufría mucho, pero a la vez era sincero, el miedo se esfumo casi por completo; lo único que quedaba, era que en esa sola probada de decisión el parecía demostrar que si habían cosas a las cuales temer ahí afuera, cosas incluso peores que el asesino conocido mundialmente: Jeff the killer.


	4. Fase Confianza

*Pov. Neutral.

"**Entonces por eso no puedes ver la sangre.**" Dijo el pelinegro con comprensión mientras comían/desayunaban en el comedor para los trabajadores.

"Si, se llama Daltonismo Acromático. No da mucha lata, pero ya he pensado yo varias veces que lo que estaba en las paredes era pintura o petróleo. Gracias a que eres un asesino y el olor de las manchas fue por lo que me di cuenta. " Rio divertida y solo un poco nerviosa al pronunciar aquello. Si iban a convivir juntos por un tiempo, entonces deberían por lo menos intentar ser amigos.

La (c/c) miro su desayuno, pan extra-tostado (quemado) con huevos revueltos y leche.

*(t/n) Pov.

El huevo estaba delicioso, pero aun así tuviste que raspar un poco el pan con un cuchillo de plástico para poder quitarle un poco de su..._crunch._ Lo único que no te inspiraba confianza era la leche, la cual tenía grumos y estaba espesa. La oliste, como pensabas. Agria.

Volteaste a ver a Jeff quien comía de una manera bastante interesante. Los huevos que él se había cocinado estaban aun algo crudos, por lo que, con una cuchara, abría la boca y los colocaba al final de la garganta para así poder tragar. Lo mismo con el pan, lo partía en pequeñas porciones y se volteaba para masticarlo, parecía no querer que tu lo vieras comer sólidos.

Justo cuando estaba por tomarse la leche, le bajaste el brazo apresurada.

"Bueno, como sé que esto de convivir con una ex-víctima y un asesino es aun nuevo para ambos. Porque no me dices algo de ti. No lo sé, quizás, ¿Qué es la cosa que más te gusta comer? " Sonreíste lo más creíble que pudiste mientras levantabas los platos y los llevabas al fregadero, tirando la leche mala por la tarja.

Jeff parecía extrañado por tu repentino cambio de humor, hace tan solo 2 horas habían hablado sobre el código _**protector**_, pero tras permanecer en silencio un poco, se recostó en la larga banca del comedor.

"**Mi comida favorita puede variar. Me gusta lo que sea que sea preparado con tomate, pizza, pizza fría, spaguetti, guisado de bistec con tomate y papas...entre otros.**" Los iba contando con los dedos de la mano, parecía estarse aburriendo. Paso un rato desde que la lluvia había parado, asique por ahora solo hacia un aire muy frio en el bosque que rodeaba la fabrica. "**Saldré.**" Aviso antes de irse del comedor.

Te sentaste en una banca, era tu primer momento sola desde que despertaste. Resignada, pensaste en todo lo que pasaría, también en todo lo que necesitarías; además de que seguro necesitarías desahogarte un poco, tus padres sufrirían mucho por tu ausencia, incluso Raúl y Arcade, tus mejores amigos. No pensarías en eso por el momento, primero necesitabas la mente fría para poder escribir en una lista lo que deberían comprar.

Tomaste un papel de pedidos que había en la cocina, seguro los usaban cuando cada obrero hacia una orden y esperaban su turno. Para tu suerte había una caja llena de ellos. Dibujar, escribir y leer eran de las cosas que más te gustaban hacer, asique contar con un trozo de papel amigo nunca estaba de mas.

Lo primero que colocaste en la lista de víveres: Leche...

*Jeff Pov.

No ve colores. Teme a la oscuridad. Es alérgica a la humedad y las alturas le aterran. En resumen, en estas 2 horas que he hablado con ella me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Si no la mata alguno de los hijos de puta que rondan por ahí, seguro se muere de un infarto.

¡Soy un asesino! Vivo en las sombras y debo saltar de edificio en edificio de vez en cuando.

¿En que estaba pensando? No tengo un hogar que darle más que este, tiene pésima condición física, poco rendimiento, es torpe y llorona. Fue un error traerla aquí...

Me dirijo a uno de los lugares más grandes de la fabrica en donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de cadáveres y cajas. Al entrar, varias empacadoras congeladas, y alguno que otro cadáver por allá. Recuerdo cuando llegue a este lugar, todos gritando y corriendo. Basto con cerrar bien la puerta y esperar a que se acercaran, los que no saltaban por las ventanas y evidentemente morían en la caída, diablos, están hasta el 4to piso. Morían en mis manos.

Saque mi fiel cuchillo y apuñale la primera caja que vi, en ella, había mucha ropa doblada a unas estricta perfección, pura ropa de niños y niñas pequeños. No me moleste en cerrarla para quitarla de encima y ver la siguiente. De una tajada abrí el paquete y me encontré con lo que buscaba, ropa de mujer. Tome la primera sudadera que encontré, siendo esta de un color negro. Seguro no se molestaría, después de todo, entre un morado y esto no notaria la diferencia.

Sería mejor buscarle unos zapatos igual, no pienso cargarla todo el tiempo.

* Pov. Normal

(T/n) tomo una nueva hoja para seguir con la carta a su amigo Raúl y Arcade, hermano de este. En donde les explicaba que pasaba y que no podría volver en un tiempo. Hace más o menos una hora que Jeff había salido por las puertas de la cafetería, y eso le había dado el tiempo para escribir la lista de compras, declarar una carta a sus padres y escribir las de sus mejores amigos.

A los pocos minutos de acabar llego Jeff quien tenía un bulto debajo de su sudadera, justo en el estomago.

La chica ya no sabía si preguntar o no. Mas cuando lo iba a hacer, Killer le extendió una blusa, unos jeans y una chamarra. Por último, levanto la otra mano, en donde tenía colgando un par de tenis atados de las agujetas.

Miraste incrédula la ropa. Una sombra gris apareció sobre las mejillas del asesino quien desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto de la pared.

*(T/n) Pov.

"**Te mantendrá caliente...**" te miro penetrante a los ojos.

De pronto lo supiste, había algo más que el asesino tenía en mente, algo que no te dijo; la verdadera razón por la cual no podía matarte y por la cual te daba tantos cuidados.

Tomaste el paquete, y negándote a creer lo evidente, te cambiaste la ropa en el baño de la cocina. Jeff sabría lo que había escogido para ti, te gustaba como te veías, ojala el asesino no te estuviera jugando una broma y fueran de color payaso la blusa y la chamarra. Sin más, saliste del baño con tu pijama en manos.

Te sentiste incomoda al ver como el pelinegro examinaba los papeles que habías preparado, incluyendo las cartas.

"T-tengo dinero suficiente en mi cuarto. Mis padres están de viaje, asique, si me dejas ir tan solo a recoger lo que necesito. Yo-... "

"**¿Quiénes son Raúl y Arcade?...**" Pregunto, su tono de voz era sombrío y parecía algo enojado.

Otro punto a tu teoría. ¿Jeff estaba...celoso?

"Mis mejores amigos" Respondiste completamente segura.

Fuiste consiente de cómo bajo la mirada eterna de Jeff fruncía el seño y apretaba un poco con la yema de los dedos la hoja. La carta tenia al final un: _No se preocupen, todo está bien. Los quiero, les debo una horda de Gears ¿Si?_

* Jeff Pov.

¿Por qué me siento tan lleno de ira? A esos dos los mato.

Pero no puede ser dentro de un tiempo, la policía estará rondando mas por las noches en ese vecindario.

Ellos no deben saber de mi. Aunque (t/n) no expone en donde estamos en la carta.

"**No deberías decirles que estás conmigo...**" Aunque pensándolo un poco mas, así la darán por muerta. Debo poner una escena, quizás dejar sangre en todo su cuarto. Ah, pero la puta carta a sus padres "**Eres muy problemática, mocosa. No podrás dejarle carta a tus padres ni a tus **_**amigos**_**.**" Sentencie, mas se frunció su seño. Oh, no.

"Jeff, necesito decirles que estoy bien...que no me pasara nada. Mi padre es diabético, una emoción fuerte como perder a su hija y sin saber donde esta , lo mataría."

"¿**Crees que es menos emoción el saber que estas en las manos de un asesino?**"

Jeff: 1, Mocosa: 0.

"..." Permanecía pensando. Aproveche para mirarla, menos mal mi molesta madre me había arrastrado con ella varias veces de compras, siempre alegaba el típico: _Tu papá está trabajando, Jeffy. Y no puedo ir sola por ahí, como tú eres el mayor, debes cuidar a tu madre ¿no te parece?_

La blusa era verde. Era todo lo que tenia de color, ya que la chamarra era negra así como los jeans y los tenis que le había conseguido.

"Al menos...¿puedo dejarles una nota?" No, no hagas esa cara. Esa de ojos llorosos no.

"**Mierda..." **Murmure para mi "**Siempre y cuando no diga nada de donde estas y con quien estas.**"

De inmediato se sentó a escribir, su mano se movía con maestría. Tenía mejor caligrafía que yo, bueno, eso y dibujar palabras con sangre en vez de grafito te hace perder la práctica.

"Listo." Suspiro mostrándome ambas notas, una para sus padres y otra para el idiota y el otro imbecil.

La primera decía: _Por favor no me odien, es algo que tenía que hacer. Los amo. _Esa no me interesaba, la que iba dirigida a los otros era la que mas...bueno, era la más relevante. La leí con los ojos fijos como de costumbre: _Tranquilo Rulo, Estoy bien. No pasa nada, tengo suficiente comida y dinero. Y tu Arc, no quiero que te pongas histérico como de costumbre, sigue asistiendo a clases de piano por mi ¿sí? Los quiero. Volveré pronto._

Me pareció sentir un golpe al pecho, o quizás al estomago. ¿Volver pronto? Eso no pasaría, no quiero. No pasara.

Iba a reclamarle, o mejor dicho, recalcarle que ya no volvería jamás, pero su mirada era expectante. Parecía esperar a que yo le hiciera una crítica a sus notas, quizás esperando mi aprobación.

Se las devolví sin decir una palabra al respecto. Tal vez no era momento de decirle la verdad, ¿Y a mí que mierda me importan sus padres o amigos? Si ella les decía algo que claramente era una mentira, no me interesaba.

Mire ahora la lista de compras. Denme un puto respiro, necesitaba muchas cosas. Bueno, quizás pueda ir de casería hoy y traer todo lo que ella necesite de mis victimas.

Suspire, esto sería más pesado de lo que creí.

"**Iremos ahora, te daré unos minutos para que dejes las notas. 5 minutos. Si te descubro hablando más de la cuenta, o tardándote demasiado-...**"

Ella tomo mi mano con firmeza, parecía apunto de romper en llanto pero una sonrisa temblorosa se formo en sus labios.

"Volveré a tiempo, no te preocupes por ello." Sonrió ilusionada.

El silencio nos invadió, (t/n) temblaba demasiado, comencé a acercarme a ella. Quería...quería darle...algo que a mí nunca me había salido, algo que no daba desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizás 10 años.

Me detuve. No podría...ya no.

Lleve mi manga manchada de sangre seca a su mejilla y la restregué con el mayor cuidado que pude, secándole su ojo derecho.

"**Vámonos.**" Sentencie. Dándome media vuelta, caminando con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera.

Escuche sus pasos apresurados alcanzarme a mis espaldas.

* Pov. Normal

Fue un camino largo para la chica. Asique eso era todo lo que la había cargado Killer. Estaba de acuerdo en que no tenia oportunidad con su fuerza física y su resistencia.

Se habían detenido en un parque abandonado cercano a la casa de ella. Jeff oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol.

"**5 Minutos, Mocosa. Corre.**"

(T/n) como si fuera una maratón, tan solo espero la señal del pelinegro para comenzar su carrera. Se dirijo primero a su casa, entrando por la puerta de atrás. Habían cintas amarillas de policía por toda la zona, lo bueno es que solo había una patrulla a esa hora, y los policías de está estaban interrogando a los vecinos de al lado.

La (c/c) Coloco en el refrigerador el papelito, sosteniéndolo con un imán. Subió corriendo a su habitación, tomando lo necesario, metió en su mochila desodorante, perfume, shampoo , y lo más necesario. Ropa interior y también una sudadera extra. No sin antes agarrar su cartera y sus ahorros.

Le parecía extraño, parecía ansiosa por irse. Volvió a ella la imagen de Jeff, era verdad; se iba con él. Siempre había querido escaparse, pero eso. Eso la tomo desapercibida.

"Apúrate, no pienses en eso. Apúrate, no pienses en eso. " Apresuro el paso, sus muslos ardían a horrores.

Tomo su Mp3 y su cargador, no podía tomar su celular, sabía que eso podría meterla en problemas con el asesino. Bajo como rayo y sin llamar mucho la atención, cruzo la calle como si su vida dependiera de eso. Espera, irónico, su vida si dependía de eso.

Con la nota para los hermanos en mano, la coloco en su buzón, observando la casa de sus amigos por última vez en mucho tiempo.

Se despidió, y volvió hacia el parque.

Su cuerpo estaba todo sudado; como pudo, se seco la cara al llegar con el pelinegro quien estaba cómodamente acostado sobre una banca, mirando el cielo con la capucha puesta.

"L-lis..to" Parecía que a la pobre se le escaparía el alma por la boca.

"**Vaya que tienes pésima condición.**" Se burlo ensanchando las comisuras desgarradas.

"Ja ja, búrlate. Trata tu de cruzar dos cuadras corriendo en menos de 5 minutos"

"**Lo he hecho, y es muy divertido. Pero te equivocas, tardaste 8 minutos**." Parecía querer una explicación.

"Tome algunas cosas, para acortar lo que necesito. Mira." Mostro la mochila pesada que traía en el hombro.

* (t/n) Pov.

El asesino se levanto y emprendió el camino de regreso al bosque. Tu lo seguiste con pesadez.

A mitad del bosque, se te dificultaba respirar, y era enserio, tu cara estaba roja y ardía.

"J-jeff..." Lo llamaste, cayendo sentada en una roca.

Killer se volteo hacia ti, mirándote como se le mira a un animal herido.

"Y-a no puedo, descansemos un po-co ¿sí?" Jadeaste, dejando caer la mochila a tu lado.

Jeff se acerco, y sin decir nada se sentó a tu lado.

"**Respira con la nariz. Evitaras el dolor debajo de la costilla.**" Era extraño, pero, parecía no saber cómo ayudar a la gente. Sin embargo, lo intentaba contigo. Sonreíste con comprensión, y agradeciste que fuera así de amable.

Era cierto, era un asesino. Había matado a su familia, y cercenado su propia cara. Pero tu convicción siempre había sido "Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Solo que no hay que esperar a que llegue, hay que buscarla. "

Jeff parecía buscarla. Quizás no era de temer por completo.

"¿Tu...no te sientes solo a veces Jeff?" Tu piel se erizo, habías preguntado sin pensar. Pero el parecía encontrar divertido mirar hacia las hojas secas del suelo.

Sabias que él no respondería, asique pensaste en levantarte.

"**...Ya no...**" Juraste que lo escuchaste de sus labios, mas cuando volteaste, el ya se había levantado, y sostenía en la espalda tu mochila.

Sonreíste luego de procesarlo. Quizás, solo quizás...él nunca cambiaria, sin embargo, ya no te molestaba estar a su lado.

"Dame, yo puedo." Trataste de jalar la mochila por atrás para quitársela como juego. El coloco una mano en tu cabeza y te mantuvo alejada.

Te miro desde la altura que te ganaba, quizás una cabeza y media. Te pareció ver que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sentiste algo dentro de ti, como un latido más fuerte que los demás.

"**¿Quien? ¿Una enana como tú? Deja el trabajo a los que si tenemos condición. Mira, ahí hay una ramita, cárgala. Espera, quizás sea demasiado, venga, dámela y la cargare igual, mocosa debilucha. **"

Dicho esto, soltó una sonora carcajada, quizás algo espeluznante, pero ya no te intimidaba. Te reíste a su lado fingiendo molestia.

Definitivamente, Fase confianza: En aumento.

* ? Pov.

"_**Esto...se pone interesante...Conque por eso es por lo que te fuiste, ¿Eh, Jeff?"**_

Una risa se escucha.

A lo lejos, una sombra observa desde la punta de una árbol al dúo.

"_**Que divertido...**_"


	5. Un nuevo asesino y una copia barata

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Estoy muy contenta :) Bueno chicos, el nuevo capítulo. Espero este capítulo te agrade mas Alcordesune (sonrisa cálida) y prometo tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos CHIZO 3.

Sin más, Mi-chan fuera!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

* (T/n) Pov.

Desde que habías llegado pusiste a cargar tu Mp3.

Definitivamente querías preguntar, tu cuerpo estaba todo pegajoso y ya casi no te aguantabas.

"Jeff, ¿Hay alguna ducha en donde me pueda ba-bañar?" Preguntaste con las mejillas rojas.

El pelinegro te miro con los ojos más abiertos si se podía, pronto una sombra gris bastante marcada a tus ojos apareció en sus pálidas mejillas sin poderlo él disimular.

"**Claro, te llevo.**"Se aclaro la garganta, dándote la espalda para comenzar a caminar.

Killer te llevo por un pasillo estrecho en donde se mostraba una puerta al final, al abrirla, un par de hileras perfectamente bien alineadas de regaderas juntas se avistaba.

En brazos llevabas todo lo que necesitarías.

"**Me quedare en la puerta por si llega a pasar algo.**" Lo volteaste a ver de manera acusadora "**¡N-no pienso espiarte!...Maldición...¡No me interesan las planas y feas...!**" Gruño luego de que tu cerraras la puerta de un golpe, levantando la voz para que escucharas su comentario.

"Que infantil..." Murmuraste tras dejar las cosas que necesitarías en la banca de en medio.

Las duchas estaban pegadas a las paredes, por lo tanto, habían unas bancas de concreto para que los obreros se sentaran a esperar su turno o bien terminar de secarse.

Abriste la primera llave tras desnudarte, el agua tardo un poco en salir pero por fin cedió y dejo caer un chorro de agua fría sobre tu piel.

"¡A-AH!" gritaste para luego voltear sonrojada hacia la puerta. Habías escuchado el derrape de los tenis del hombre al levantarse bruscamente del suelo. "¡N-No pasa nada! ¡Solo agua fría Jeff!"

Escuchaste sus gruñidos de enojo y viste su sombra bajo la puerta al volver a sentarse, seguramente de mala gana.

Por fin el agua caliente salió y tú te sentiste de maravilla, limpiando tu cuerpo como Dios mandaba.

* Jeff Pov.

¡Maldita Enana! Gritando y llorando por todo.

¡Además! Pensando que la espiare o la violare en la mas mínima oportunidad, como si fuera un bastardo degenerado.

De repente, un olor dulce llego a mi nariz. Quizás es el shampoo o su jabón de cuerpo. Mierda, huele tan bien.

Otra vez esa puta sensación en mi cara, debo cubrirme.

Lleve ambas manos hasta mi nariz, cubriéndola por completo. ¡¿Por qué jodidos huele tan bien?!

Justo cundo creí haberme salvado, ella comenzó a tararear una canción que era demasiado pegajosa.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ella no salía. Luego otros 10 y seguía adentro, ¡¿Que se está depilando o qué?!

"¡**Oye tu! También tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes? ¡No pienso quedarme aquí sentado por mas tiem-...**"

Pegue mi oído un momento a la puerta, ya no estaba tarareando esa estúpida canción.

No me lo pensé mucho. Patee la puerta, logrando abrirla sin mucho esfuerzo, desenfunde mi cuchillo para encontrarme con (t/n) siendo sostenida por el cabello por BEN, el cual tenía una sonrisa cruel en el rostro y parecía disfrutar ahogar su cabeza en una cubeta.

"_**Oh, Jeff. Me alegra que puedas acompañarnos...**_" Sonrió con inocencia.

"¡**BEN! ¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo?!**" lo mire con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"_**Solo juego un poco...¿no es obvio?**_" Saco la cabeza de (t/n) de la cubeta, tocia de manera incontrolable, con algunos mechones de cabello en su cara, logro zafar una mano del agarre de BEN y la estiro hacia mí.

"¡J-JEFF!"

Apreté mi mandíbula cuando la volvió a ahogar. Fui consciente de un gruñido animal subir por mi garganta al lanzarme contra el rubio.

* (t/n) Pov.

El niño que parecía tener 15 años te soltó del agarre, aventándote hacia una de las regaderas. Abrazaste la toalla contra tu cuerpo adolorido.

Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

Estabas terminándote de colocar los jeans hasta que algo te cubrió la boca y una navaja apretó por debajo de tus costillas aun desnudas. La toalla cubría tus senos, pero no te protegía del filo de la navaja.

"- _**¿Vamos a jugar un poco te parece?- **_" Dijo aquel niño antes de arrastrarte por el cabello hasta una cubeta de agua en donde te tomo de las muñecas y te hundió. Para tu suerte Jeff había entrado justo a tiempo.

Ahora, asustada en el suelo contemplaste como el pelinegro se lanzaba contra el adolescente quien solo reía divertido de manera oscura. Chispas de ambas armas saltaban al chocar entre sí.

Se vestía como Link, un pequeño elfo. Aunque sus ojos eran diferentes, parecían completamente negros a tus mirada monocromática; de ellos caían lagrimas negras, y la sonría que tenía en labios era tan larga como la de un gato. Casi igual a la de Jeff.

Te impresionaste por la velocidad de ambos asesinos. Sin embargo, aunque cada uno tenía sus propias técnicas, Jeff resultaba por mucho más fuerte.

BEN disparo desde el suelo unas cuantas flechas, siendo estas esquivadas en el acto por Killer.

El combate a cabo cuando Jeff corto parte del hombro del adolescente. Este solo se sostuvo adolorido, borrando por fin su sonrisa felina. El mayor lo tiro al suelo de una patada, cayendo BEN de cara contra este. Killer puso su pie sobre su cabeza, dio un pisotón sobre esta, haciendo que el oído del menor sangrara.

"**Parece que te olvidas con quien te metes, Bastardo.**" Volvió a pisarlo.

Eso era suficiente. Demasiado para ti. Te acercaste corriendo al rubio y le quitaste el pie a Jeff de encima de su cuerpo, quien solo te miro con ira contenida.

"**¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡El casi te mata!**" Acuso señalando al Demonio Ahogado con su cuchillo.

"¡Es suficiente!...Es suficiente..." Recalcaste mientras acercabas con precaución las manos al rostro del chico. Este gruño a medida que te acercabas. Había sangre saliendo de su boca, producto de la batalla seguramente. "Tranquilo...tranquilo" Repetías como si se tratara de un perro herido al cual te acercabas.

BEN mordió tu mano, a lo que Jeff gruño amenazándole con el cuchillo.

"No pasa nada, BEN...no te preocupes. " Acariciaste su mejilla con la otra mano.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza y mordió con más fuerza, lo cual te causo una herida sangrante. Unas lagrimas de dolor se aproximaron a tus ojos, y tu sonreíste lo mejor que pudiste.

El rubio se incorporo, y de un salto llego hasta la ventana alta de las duchas, sosteniéndose el hombro sangrante. Te miro fijamente. Para después marcharse de otro salto.

Jeff solo se coloco el cuchillo de nuevo en su bolsillo de su sudadera y prosiguió a cruzarse de brazos.

"Jeff...¿Ese es uno de los enemigos que dijiste que vendrían?"

"**Si...Entre asesinos cada uno tiene su propósito, sus deseos, pero sobre todo...cada uno se cuida la espalda como puede. Incluso de los de su misma...**_**especie.**_"

Sentiste un escalofrió. y recordaste:

- Flash Back -

_"¿Tú...no te sientes solo a veces Jeff?"..."__**...Ya no...**__"_

"**...Escúchalo bien porque solo lo diré una vez...** _**No dejare que ningún bastardo o ramera te lastime, matare a quien lo intente.**__"_

- Fin Flash Back -

Lo recordaste, todo llego a ti en un solo golpe. Sentiste culpa...lo habías tratado muy mal...

* Jeff Pov.

Parece que no hablara más. Mejor la dejo para que se termine de vestir.

Me di la vuelta, dándole su propia intimidad; caminando hacia la puerta.

"**Bueno será mejor que-...**"

* (T/n) Pov.

Tus pisadas en el suelo mojado se escucharon por todo el cuarto mientras corrías hacia él.

Lo abrazaste por la espalda, hundiendo tu rostro en ella. Estabas tan feliz...tan feliz de estar con él. Con aquel que, teniendo todos sus defectos, te cuidaba, te respetaba y protegía. Aquel hombre idiota, bruto con el contacto y el tacto para hablar. Sin embargo, no podías dejar de sonreír.

* Jeff Pov.

Permanecí quieto. Jamás...desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie me había abrazado.

Desde mis 11 años, desde hace 10 años no recibía demostraciones de afecto como los son abrazos o besos.

Se sentía...tan bien.

"Jeff...gracias...gracias por cuidarme" El aliento que contuve salió de un fuerte suspiro de mi cuerpo.

Me sentí condenadamente feliz. Sonreí de manera feroz, casi demencial. Estaba tan jodidamente feliz que podría tirarme por un edificio.

"**Aquí estoy**" Fue lo mejor que a mi estúpido cerebro se le ocurrió.

Luego de haberle dado tiempo para cambiarse. Deje a (t/n) en el cuarto en donde dormíamos. Estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones o que se yo. Vacié su mochila sin preguntarle, dejando caer todo al suelo. Ordenar la mantendría ocupada en mi ausencia. ¿Qué? ¿Muy ojete?, prefiero dejarla haciendo cosas como esas a que me acompañe y escuche los gritos de mis victimas hoy. Después de todo. Tengo una lista que cumplir.

"**Quédate aquí...**" Afuera había una temperatura de casi 3 grados, seguramente ella se estaría congelando. Yo por mi parte, estoy acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

"Estaré bien." Dijo al meterse en el saco de dormir y cubrirse con una manta que trajo en su mochila. También tenía un libro, unas galletas, una cajita de leche y una lámpara para campamento

Esa mochila era extraña, parecía caber todo en ella. Al menos era útil. Ya veré la forma de adueñarme de ella después.

Sin más, la mire una última vez. Bajo la luz ámbar, tapada de esa manera, mientras leía y comía otra galleta. Rayos, si no me controlaba terminaría besándola y yo sé bien a que iría luego de eso.

Entonces recordé su edad, no era mucho problema, pero hasta mi yo asesino se burlaba de mi, repitiéndome "Pedófilo, eres un acosador de niñas" con una risa divertida. Su primer beso, era un puto suertudo o un maldito aprovechado. Cualquiera de las dos medias me quedaba.

Y ella me miro, sonriéndome con completa dulzura y confianza.

Maldición, ya no puedo negarlo. Siento algo muy fuerte por ella. Quizás sea...

Mierda no, debo ir a matar ahora, no puedo ir pensando en eso.

"¿Quieres que te dé el dinero, Jeff?" Eso me tomo desprevenido.

_"¿__**Enserio piensas que con esta cara puedo entrar a un supermercado y comprar como **_

_**mujer recién casada?**__" _Pensé con sarcasmo "**Me voy. No te muevas de aquí.**" Dicho esto, me marche.

* (T/n) Pov.

Al marcharse Jeff, sacaste un cuaderno en blanco, era uno especial de dibujos, con hojas en blanco que servían para cuando lo desearas. Tomaste el bello libro con pasta negra y abriste las primeras hojas. Habían dibujos de aves, plantas y gatos en ellas. Cada uno mejor que el anterior, y es que al no apreciar colores decidiste a una corta edad apreciar las cosas por sus texturas, olores y sabores.

Llegaste a una hoja libre a un cuarto del libro, en ella escribiste: _Just a Killer. First Day. _

Y relataste todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior, dibujando cada detalle de Jeff en la libreta. Después de eso, proseguiste a relatar todo lo que había pasado aquel día, dibujándote a él y a ti besándose y después prosiguiendo a contar el enfrentamiento con BEN. Te detuviste un momento para ver tu mano y percatarte de las vendas que tenias en ella. Dibujaste al niño con cada detalle que podrías recordar. Como desearías poder captar colores. La gama de grises que estaban en el cabello de BEN te hizo pensar que, o bien era rubio o albino.

Miraste el reloj de tu Mp3. 4:52 am. El dueño del "_Go to Sleep_" se había marchado desde las 8 pm

Escribiste la hora indicada junto a la frase: _Jeff se ha ido a asesinar de nuevo...compadezco a sus víctimas..., sin embargo...me preocupa más él en estos momentos. 4:52 am...Jeff no ha vuelto. Por favor Dios, que este bien..._

Al estar todo en silencio, escuchaste perfectamente cerca de tu oído el ruido de alguien que abría la puerta de golpe. Está chillo horriblemente.

Rápidamente escondiste el libro bajo el montón de ropa que tenias doblada sobre una silla y te acostaste bien en la bolsa de dormir, fingiendo haber caído rendida hace horas. Por suerte una pila de cajas cubría la visión del "dormitorio" del resto de la habitación.

* Neutral Pov.

Killer tiro la pesada mochila en la mesa. Dejándose caer en la silla para quitarse los Converse y los calcetines ensangrentados. Prosiguió a quitarse la sudadera que parecía ya no tener nada de blanca. Hoy había asesinado a 22 personas, pero por lo menos había obtenido lo mas existencial de la lista. Había terminado a las 3:45.

* Jeff Pov.

Todo iba bien hasta que el asqueroso elfo de cuarta volvió a joder.

-Flash Back-

Caminaba de regreso a la fabrica.

"**Esto pesa demasiado...**"

"_**Quien lo diría...Jeff the killer haciendo las compras. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te domesticaron? **_"

Pare de caminar ya que el enano se puso enfrente.

"**Quita, BEN. Estorbas. Además, olvidas que el que salió como perro lastimado de esa pelea fuiste tú. No tienes por qué ser un mal perdedor. Lárgate con la poca dignidad que te queda, Bastardo Ahogado.**"

Definitivamente, no estaba de humor. 22 Personas asesinadas en menos de 9 horas. Comencé a avanzar, apartándolo de un codazo.

"_**No volverá a ocurrir...tan pronto tenga la oportunidad...la matare **_"

Claro que no me tome la amenaza enserio. Sin embargo, mi lengua me traiciono y dije de nuevo algo que no era necesario.

"**Por supuesto, así como ella dejo que te matara yo a ti**"

Pareció titubear, sin embargo. Escuche a mis espaldas un simple:

"_**Soy un espíritu inmortal, nada me puede matar...**_"

"**Solo entre asesinos...podemos asesinarnos, lo sabes BEN**" Lo mire sobre el hombro, y él se congelo con un semblante sereno. Era una de mis miradas que no controlaba, una en donde demostraba apenas un poco de mi bestia interna, una en donde ni siquiera yo la podía controlar. "**No te atrevas a tocarla...o ya no habrá Demonio Ahogado de Majora´s Mask.**"

Sin más ganas de hablar, seguí mi camino.

- Fin Flash Back-

Inspeccione los arañazos en mis costados, los moretones en el vientre, pecho y hombros. Nada grave. Sin embargo, sentí una mano fría en mi espalda. Se me erizo mi quemada y pálida piel.

Poco tiempo después vi enfrente de mi unas cuantas galletas y media caja de leche.

"Come un poco. Debes estar cansado" Ni que decir, me lleve una galleta de la boca, y la engullí completa. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano mientras masticaba.

Un gruñido junto con un azote de mi puño contra le mesa fue lo único que pude hacer al sentir mis heridas arder más de la cuenta acompañadas del maldito olor a alcohol y el puto contacto frio del algodón.

"Shh, shh..." ¿Que hacia ella? ¿Copiarme? ¿Enserio? "He estado pensado en una idea para no ser una completa carga..." Dijo esto mientras me vendaba la espalda. "Levántate, por favor." Bufe tras beber algo de la leche en mi garganta cual si fuera licor.

La mocosa se coloco enfrente de mí, la luz de la lámpara que ella había acercado nos iluminaba la cara desde abajo, dándole una cara graciosa, parecía que no dejaría de ser ella aun con toda la sangre del mundo.

"**Humm...**" me resigne para que continuara.

Sus delicadas manos rozaban mi abdomen mientras me colocaba el maldito purificante.

"He pensado, que podría fingir ser una asesina..."

Eso si me impresiono, no sabía si reír y burlarme o considerarlo enserio. Cuando estaba a punto de optar por la primera y en mi rostro se comenzaba a formar la sonrisa de plena burla; ella me miro molesta, casi inflando las mejillas.

Maldita.

"**¿Y qué harías para parecerlo?"** No pude evitarlo, no me quitaría ese momento de diversión. Quería saber que podría llegar a hacer con ese cuerpo tan frágil y pequeño.

"Aprender de ti" Bien, esto no me gustaba. Escuche un disco rayarse, no entiendo de donde, pero lo escuche. "Mira..." Se coloco mi sudadera que estaba que goteaba sangre, al sacar la cabeza, unas ligeras manchas del liquido carmín corrían por su rostro. "¿Y bien?"

Tuve que cruzarme de brazos para contener mis ganas de besarla y hacerla mía. Mi sudadera le quedaba cerca de 4 tallas mas grande. Un sonrojo me cubrió las mejillas. Estúpida mocosa.

Estuve a punto de decir algo, y la verdad agradecí que me interrumpiera.

"Espera, espera. ¡Mira!" Tomo del montón de cosas aun desordenadas un lápiz para maquillaje. Lo reconocí por mi madre, a veces me pedía que fuera a comprarle uno de urgencia ya que tenía un compromiso unos minutos después.

Con él se dibujo en las comisuras de los labios un par de largas líneas. Después de eso, se pinto debajo de los ojos unas grandes sombras. Se coloco la capucha y me miro desde abajo, dándole una apariencia el doble de adorable.

"Shhh...¡Mírenme! ¡Soy Jeff the Killer!" Trato de copiarme. Si tuviera labios me los mordería para evitar reírme, preferí morder mi dedo. "¡Es más!" Se mojo los ojos con un poco de agua que siempre tenía en una cubeta para lavarme la cara en las mañanas. La pintura de inmediato se corrió, dándole apariencia de lagrimas. Saco mi cuchillo de adentro del bolsillo con un poco de dificultad por las mangas largas. Lo llevo a un lado de su mejilla, y dilato sus propias pupilas. Aun me pregunto como lo ha hecho. "...¿Quieres...probar la muerte?" Lo último me congelo en mi lugar. "¿Qué te parece?" No respondí, ella sonrió "Aprendo teatro desde mis 8 años" Aclaro limpiándose el maquillaje con las mangas de mi sudadera y agua de la cubeta.

"**¡Hey!**"

Se quito la sudadera y la coloco en la silla en donde me había sentado cuando llegue.

"¿Crees que funcione?"

"**No lo sé. No lo hagas. No es necesario.**"

"Quiero hacerlo."

Tan terca como una mula. La mire sentado desde mi lugar, con los brazos en las rodillas.

"**Tsk..Haz lo que quieras.**"

Sonrió contenta.

"Termine, ya no te deberían doler." Se sonrojo delicadamente. Entonces ya no pude contenerme.

En unos segundos me encontraba aprisionándola con mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, probando de nuevo sus labios. Saboreándolos tan sediento y hambriento como si llevara años sin tomar liquido o comido. Ella gimió al sentir como mordía esos suaves labios. Me detuve. Al separarme, sentí ese estúpido musculo cardiaco acelerarse.

"**A dormir.**" Ordene caminando hacia el saco de dormir. Ella, lentamente y con la cara de mil colores se acerco y se recostó de espaldas a mí.

*(t/n) Pov.

Sentiste algo nuevo dentro de ti, algo que podría superar la amistad o el cariño.

Pronto, los brazos pálidos pero fuertes de Killer te rodearon y te apegaron a su cuerpo.

Una emoción te invadió y pronto estuviste tan contenta como confundida.

"**Estas muy lejos, mocosa**"

No querías moverte, no querías que nadie te moviera. Sentías como el colocaba su cabeza sobre la tuya y respiraba tranquilamente.

"Jeff..."

"**Humm...**"

"Buenas noches."


	6. Amigo y Arlequeena

* Jeff Pov.

"¿Jeff...?"

**¿Seguro que no quieres matarla?**

Si.

**¡Mírate! JA JAJAJA Tan controlado, tan tranquilo, tan imbécil. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

N-no pienso tocarla.

**¿No la quieres embellecer? ¿Que no quieres que duerma tranquila?**

¡Ella...ella está tranquila conmigo!

**Eso, bien, sostén su garganta de esa manera. Así respirara más lento y se calmara poco a poco...Buen chico, aprieta un poco más.**

"¡J-JE-EFF!"

Esa voz...ella...(t/n). ¿Dónde está?

**Se está durmiendo... **Soy consciente de una risa torcida dentro de mi cabeza. Es mía. El aliento caliente sube por mi garganta y ahora ya no solo está en mi mente, también la escucho.

Alguien sostiene mi mejilla...Un sollozo...Conozco ese gimoteo, es ella.

Despierto de golpe y suelto mi agarre, apartando mi antifaz de un jalón.

Toz seca. Es ella. La miro, respirando como si sus pulmones estuvieran desgarrados.

La luz apenas es visible, debe ser apenas madrugada. Ha pasado ya un mes, y no es la primera vez que escucho aquello, esa voz en mi cabeza; mi yo asesino, menos humano, mas psicópata. No me molesta compartir el cuerpo con él. ¿Que pasaría si dejara de controlarme? ¿Sería tan malo?

La miro, aterrada debajo de mi cuerpo arrodillado encima suyo. Un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza. Me levanto dando tumbos. Y antes de salir de la habitación le digo:

"**No abras la puerta, cierra bien y toma mi cuchillo.**"

Veo sus lagrimas. La conozco, esta aterrada y preocupada por mí.

Sabe lo que hare.

Tras irme escucho los muchos cerrojos, por ultimo una barra de metal.

Y luego de una hora ya no veo nada. He bebido tanto que me he quedado dormido en una de las mesas de la cocina.

Despierto, tendido en la mesa. La miro cocinando. Puta cruda. Entonces me levanto y lloro sin saber por qué. Tomo la botella de ron y la impacto contra la pared. Los cristales rebotan y uno logra cortarme la mano.

"**Maldita sea...**"

**Mírate, tan deplorable. Y pensar que podrías evitar esto de una sola tajada...o dos...o diez...** Esa castrante risa de nuevo.

"Jeff" Y ella se acerca, limpiando con un trapo con agua mi herida.

"**Tu...¿Crees que soy un monstruo?**"_ Estos ataques son cada vez más frecuentes...Quiero estar con ella...no hay duda...pero..._

Ella detuvo su labor, mirándome a mis ojos fijos, y sonrió. Solo un poco pero lo hizo con sinceridad.

"No lo creo. Eres un asesino. Pero te he escuchado llorar de noche. En realidad lo lamentas." Se levanto de puntillas y coloco una mano sobre mi frente. "Aquel que está dentro de ti. Aquel que te atormenta y quema por dentro, es tu necesidad de matar." Vi mi cuchillo en su mano, y entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Filo, reflejo, corte, rojo, sangre.

"**¡¿Pero qué coño ha-...**"

Solo había sido un pequeño corte en su mano. Entonces me la estiro enfrente de mi cara, no tardo mucho en que las gotas calientes cayeran pausadamente sobre el suelo.

_...¿Qué hare si ya no puedo controlarme nunca más? _

"Jeff..." Le dolía, pero ella me miraba con decisión. "Lo prometiste..." Unto su sangre en mi cara. Mi cuerpo tembló, como si me hubiera recorrido una corriente eléctrica, di un paso atrás. Sonrió con dulzura "Cuidar de mi...y yo..." Tomo mi mano, uniendo las heridas abiertas, sentí que mi sangre helada y la suya hicieron contacto y en ese momento, mi bestia interna pareció reír por dentro, hasta caer rendida y dormida. "...confió mi vida a ti."

Sentí las gotas de sangre bajar por mi mentón y caer al piso junto a mis lagrimas entintadas de carmesí. Sonreí ocultando mi mirada detrás de mi cabello, me acerque a sus labios y la bese.

_Me estas redimiendo maldita mocosa...eso es una locura que no pienso perdonarte...si no pasas conmigo el resto de mi vida. _

Un olor a quemado llego a mi nariz, entonces ella se separo.

"A-ah, el arroz." Corrió a colocarle más agua y seguramente bajarle a la lumbre.

Sus mejillas están tan rojas. Me acerco de nuevo a ella y sin controlar mis impulsos la abrazo por la espalda, respirando su dulce aroma.

"Y-yo..."

"**Shh...**"

Pude sentir su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza que provocaba un ligero temblar en su frágil cuerpo. Todo bajo mis brazos.

"**En verdad que eres pequeña...**" Susurre cerca de su oído.

Ella azoto los platos en la barra que daba paso al comedor.

"Y-ya está la comida." Dijo nerviosa. Sonreí con malicia, soltándola para tomar mi plato e irme a comer en una de las mesas.

* Normal Pov.

La chica tomo su plato ruborizada aun, sentándose nerviosa al lado del oscuro hombre. El silencio era tal, que solo la carcajada de Jeff pudo romperlo de manera alarmante.

A ella no le gustaba la manera en cómo se reía, parecía estarse burlando a sus costillas.

"¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?"

"¡**Tu!**" ahora era seguro, se estaba burlando de ella. Killer sostuvo su estomago y su cabeza por las carcajadas, comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír. "¡**Actúas como una virgen!**"

Entonces ella lo confirmo, jeff aun tenía algo de alcohol en las venas, lo notaba por como sus mejillas estaban coloradas y el sabor a ron en sus labios. Lo levanto y lo empujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

"**Espera...jajaja...oye...¿qué haces? jajaja...hey...jaja...¡hey! ¡HEY!**" Se extraño el pelinegro al sentirse empujado, dejando de reír mientras se daba una idea errónea de las intenciones de la chica.

"¡Toma tu ropa, agarra el jabón de mi mochila y mi shampoo y vete a dar un baño!" Ordeno la chica con un sonrojo fuerte en la cara.

Jeff rio para sí mismo, creyendo que era un chiste. Pero la forma de ver de esa chica no parecía que estuviera bromeando.

"**¡¿QUEEEE?! Ni hablar! ¡No recibiré ordenes de una chica que ni sabe cómo defenderse!¡Mucho menos de una mocosa virgen!**"

"¡Y-YO NO SOY VIRGEN!"Hubiera sido gracioso de no haber sido por la manera en como lo grito, casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Jeff reacciono bajo el manto alcohólico que le cubría la mirada, poniéndose lo más serio que podía. Ella ya no lo miraba, solo veía al suelo. Entonces entendió dos cosas, O bien había perdido su virginidad en una mala jugada o se la habían arrebatado.

Con pesadez, dio un bufido y tomo las cosas que ella le había dicho.

"Me bañare y luego iré al comedor a comer, ¿entendido? Ve y termina mientras. " Tomo su sudadera de nuevo blanca y sus jeans nuevos de color negro (prestados de una víctima de su misma talla) el shampoo de mujer (luego se conseguiría otro un poco mas masculino) y el jabón. Dirigiéndose a las duchas.

/

Mientras killer se bañaba, la chica se sentó a comer la carne y patatas con salsa de tomate y arroz que había preparado para Jeff.

A la mitad de la comida sintió una atmosfera fría a sus espaldas, una presencia.

"_**Huele bien...**_"

Y el delicioso aroma del estofado fue interrumpido por el olor a humedad. Se volteo con cuidado, conocía esa voz. Su sangre se helo, detrás de ella se encontraban BEN parado con una mirada dura sobre ella.

* (t/n) Pov.

"_**Vine a decirte algo...**_" Te hablo luego de un incomodo sonrojo un poco, lo notabas por la sombra gris que cubría sus mejillas. Notaste que en su brazo había una venda, seguramente por la cortada que Jeff le había dado un mes antes. "_**Yo...ha...yo lo lamen...¡ha! ¡¿Porque demonios no dejaste que me matara el estúpido de Jeff?! **_" Te tomo bruscamente del cuello de tu chamarra, levantándote del asiento.

La pregunta te tomo por sorpresa. Lo pensaste un poco. Y sin apartar la mirada de él, te sorprendió la tranquilidad que había en tu voz.

"Por que...todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Solo que si de verdad la quiere uno...debe buscarla." Por un momento pareció aflojar la fuerza de su agarre, pero luego te apretó el cuello con mas fiereza. Sonreíste algo sonrojada por lo que dirías. "Además...no negare que sentí un sentimiento maternal por ti...perdí a mi hermano mayor en un accidente a los 9 años...el tenia tu edad."

* BEN Pov.

¿Yo? ¿Su hermano? ¡¿Por qué jodidos me dice todo esto?!

Sin controlar mis fuerzas, me encuentro a mi mismo soltándola de mi agarre, dejando caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo cual si fueran hechos de trapo.

Maldita seas.

"Yo...quisiera que fuéramos amigos" Me miro y sonrió con dulzura. ¿Porque hace esto? ¿Que no ve que casi la mato? ¿Es idiota o simplemente trata de confundirme?

"_**No juegues conmigo...**_" Apreté los puños, siendo consciente de que solo era cuestión de minutos para que Killer llegara al comedor.

De repente, un contacto caliente llego a mi mano, era la de ella. Había una gran cortada en su mano. En ese momento, un sentimiento de ira me recorrió el cuerpo, pensar que Jeff la hubiera lastimado me confundía y cabreaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a- Mierda, yo no. No pienso gustar de una niña que no sabe que mi edad rebasa los 100 años.

"_**¿Cómo te has...hecho eso? **_"Trate de no ser muy obvio, mas joder, soy demasiado protector; aunque solo me pasaba con Sally.

Miró su herida como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de ella. Era una tajada considerable en la palma, no me creo que no se hubiera percatado de eso.

"Es un juramento." Otra vez sonriéndome. ¿Por qué?

Jeff estaba tardando. La situación se ponía muy cálida por aquí. Si permanezco a su lado, no podre evitar sentir _afecto _por ella.

"Entonces, ¿si quieres ser mi amigo?" Aclaro mientras me extendía un plato con guisado y arroz. Mi estomago gruño y yo la fulmine con la mirada entre avergonzado e irritado. ¿Que planeaba? "Esta delicioso, ¿ves?" Le dio una gran cucharada al otro plato que había en la mesa, seguramente el de Jeff.

Mire el plato con reserva. Dudando en tomarlo o no. Ella volvió a insistir en que lo tomara y como quien no quiere la cosa lo agarre. Olía delicioso. Lleve el tenedor a mi boca y tan pronto entro me domino un impulso por comenzar a tragar.

"¡Es un trato! ¡Ahora somos amigos!" Rio con victoria.

Me vi atrapado, con la boca llena; sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda.

¿Amigo? Nunca me pareció tener uno que no fuera Sally o Eyeless Jack. Trague pesadamente, mirándola reír. Se veía tan pura y libre. Me supo amarga la boca, ¿como podía reír estando en esa situación? ¿Con un hermano muerto y secuestrada bajo las manos de un asesino? Sacudí la cabeza, ocultando mi mirada mientras masticaba otro bocado. Eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y tampoco debía olvidar que yo ya era de todo menos humano.

"_**Apenas tenga una oportunidad**_. _**Te matare**_." La mire con odio contenido que en lo absoluto era para ella.

"No lo creo. Somos amigos, no lo harías." Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y casi se cae la cuchara que llevaba a mi boca. Entonces...por eso lo hacía...confiaba en mi...¡¿Por qué mierda entregaba así su confianza?!

"_**¿Acaso tu no me temes? ¿No ves la sangre que me cubre? ¡¿ Mis dientes afilados?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que soy un fantasma?! ¡¿No tienes miedo de que te asesine justo ahora, mujer?!**_"Grite exasperado, escuchando el derrape de los tenis de Jeff en el pasillo. Me había escuchado.

"No te temo. No podría temer a un amigo mío." A cada palabra sentía mi cabeza confusa, quería que se callara, que me dejara en paz. La mataría, la mataría justo ahora, enfrente de los ojos de killer y luego escaparía.

Saque una navaja con maestría de mi manga, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Acercándola a sus ojos a menos de unos milímetros. Ella no grito, por puro reflejo pestaño pero ni siquiera se alejo. Quería sacarle esa estúpida mirada color (c/o), mas mi brazo no avanzaba, parecía estar magnetizado a un igual. ¡Maldita sea!

Jeff llego abriendo las puertas de par en par, gruñendo al verme como un animal listo para atacar; ni le preste atención. Solo estábamos ella y yo, y la odie, la odie tanto por no dejarme matarla, por evitar el filo de mi navaja a tan solo unos milímetros.

El jodido Jeff ya venía a por mí, deteniéndose al ver como lentamente bajaba el arma.

"_**No puedo...**_"

**"¡Ahora si me has cabreado, hijo de-..."**

"Espera" Jeff me había dado un puñetazo incluso antes del insulto, me limpie la sangre que caía por mi mentón. "¡BEN no me quiere hacer daño!" Sostuvo su brazo, forcejeando para mantenerlo lejos de mi.

Mire la escena inexpresivo, sin embargo estaba impactado de que Jeff the Killer se mantuviera solo forcejeando para alcanzarme y no la aventara contra una mesa o algo por el estilo.

"¡¿**Y la navaja frente a ti que carajos?! ¡¿Te mostraba la perfección del filo o qué?!**" Discutían enfrente de mí.

Jamás había visto a una víctima de Jeff sin recibir un solo golpe, o que durara tanto tiempo a su lado, mas específicamente, mas de una noche; pero esta niña...llevaba un mes bajo su protección.

"¡El es mi amigo!" Y fui consciente de que hablaban de mi, y de como la cara de Jeff hacia una mueca extraña pese a su sonrisa eterna de confusión e ira.

**"¿Amigo?...¡¿Amigo?! A ver si entendí, esta cosa mojada..."** Me señalo con el cuchillo, que había tomado de la mesa, tenía algo de sangre en el, seguramente de (t/n). **"¿Dices que es tu amigo?"** Hasta cierto punto era indignante, se dirigía a mí como un perro callejero.

"¡Lo es!" Entonces, justo cuando pensé que no diría nada y Jeff me mataría de una vez por todas, guardo su cuchillo y se sentó dándome la espalda comenzando a engullir el estofado en la mesa, se veía claramente tenso.

Confundido, recibí la mano de ella, aun con la herida abierta. Sin evitarlo y sin querer hacerlo, tome su mano seca y cálida con la mía mojada y helada; ya hacía más de 100 años que había muerto de hipotermia.

"Mi padre suele decir que _Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, es mejor llenarse la boca de otra cosa. Así la lengua no traiciona._" Sonrió dulcemente. Sentí mis mejillas frías calentarse de repente. Solté su mano una vez me levante.

"¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?" Me pregunto y tanto yo como Jeff estoy seguro, sentimos una descarga eléctrica erizarnos el cabello de la nuca.

"_**Hmmp. No necesito que te preocupes por mí, mujer. Yo me cuido solo desde mucho antes de que tus padres nacieran. **_" Gruñí sentándome en el extremo contrario de la mesa en donde estaba Jeff.

Ella parpadeo incrédula y tras llevarse el plato de Killer y el mío, nos sirvió un poco de café y se sentó del lado del asesino. También había traído un bote de leche y azúcar.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunto curiosa. Yo mire mi café y le coloque 6 cucharadas de azúcar.

"_**113 años de muerto, y cuando salió el juego de Majora´s Mask comencé a asesinar hace como unos...**_" Hice cuentas mentales, presumo de ser el cerebro más inteligente entre los Creepies. "_**14-15 años**_"

"Es demasiado tiempo..." Susurro impresionada. Parpadeo, intentando ignorar ese tema. "¿Cuántos años tienes tu Jeff?"

* Jeff Pov.

En un reflejo por escupir el liquido caliente, se desparramo por entre mis heridas. ¡Oh mierda!

**¿Qué pasa pequeño pedófilo? ¿Miedo a ser descubierto?**

Cállate Jodido. El trato es que salgas solo cuando quiera asesinar, asique, cierra el puto hocico.

"**21 años**" Conteste quitándole importancia. Ella detuvo el limpiar mi rostro y un sonrojo aun mayor se apodero de ella.

Mierda.

Para mi sorpresa, ella continuo como si nada, sonriendo amable al estúpido de BEN, lo que más me frustraba era el hecho de que el bastardo parecía disfrutar de la plática. Sonreía muy leve, solo un asesino se da cuenta de detalles tan mínimos, casi nulos.

Dieron las 7 y el imbécil seguía aquí. Era momento de intervenir.

"_**...de esa manera consigues pasar el nivel extra de Ma-...**_"

"**Oh que interesante. Mira la hora, es tiempo de que te largues, BEN**" Dije secamente, sin embargo, la que protesto fue (t/n).

"¿Ehhhh?, ¿ya debe irse?"

Mi mirada desconcertada le pertenecía, no puedo creer que prefiera seguir hablando con el que con...Bah! Los idiotas se comprenden, debe ser eso.

* BEN Pov.

Jeff se levanto y yo sonreí con malicia; ¿acaso Killer era celoso? Ya jugaría con ese sentimiento cuando me diera la gana.

Me divertía la manera en como el pelinegro no le negaba nada a la niña que tengo enfrente, parecía ser la única persona capaz de aplacar a la bestia sádica que se hacía llamar asesino, ahora lo veo, no es más que un perro. Gruñendo y mordiendo, hasta que lo domesticaron.

Me levante yo igual. Comenzaba a anochecer.

"_**Hey, Jeff. Quiero hablar contigo a solas. **_"

"**Mi agenda esta apretada, y nunca se me ha dado bien salir con prostitutas. Mucho menos si es tan fea y plana como tú.**"

"_**Seguramente es porque aun con todo el dinero del mundo ninguna prostituta te dejaría tomar siquiera su mano." **_Le respondí comenzando a cabrearme.

"**¡¿Acaso quieres pelear, enano de mierda?!**" Pego su frente a la mía, yo me levante, empujándola con la misma fuerza.

"_**Tal vez, pero no quiero que llores si pierdes esta vez.**_"

Si las miradas mataran, Jeff ahora estaría muerto y debo reconocer que yo sentiría un dolor cercano al de un exorcismo. Nos freno la risa de nuestra espectadora.

Su risa era fresca y amigable, parecía divertirse con nuestra discusión.

* (T/n) Pov.

Ambos chicos parecían amigos aunque no lo aceptasen. Reíste como hace mucho no lo hacías. Recordando a tus amigos y sintiendo un leve dolor en tu interior, pero sin dejar de reír. Miraste a ambos chicos y levantaste las tazas.

"**¿De qué te ríes tu, mocosa?**" Bufo Jeff, mirándote fijamente.

"¡De ti!" Ahora si te sentías bien, ya le habías regresado lo de la mañana.

Killer se sonrojo, la sombra gris era llamativa sobre sus mejillas. Sonreíste satisfecha.

"**Maldita mocosa de-... ¡Hey, tu!**" Llamo a BEN, este parecía divertirse ante la escena. "**Vamos afuera.**"

Ambos asesinos se marcharon, y tú te quedaste sola de nuevo en la cocina. Caminaste hacia el comedor y de ahí saliste camino a la habitación. Pensaste en tu nuevo amigo elfo, te sentías contenta, después de todo, era una persona muy inteligente y amable, aunque a su manera.

Procediste a relatar todo en tu libro. De pronto un dolor en tu pecho te atrapo. Tan fuerte que escuchaste la voz oscura de alguien más en la habitación.

"_**No te asustes...**_" Esa cosa se veía como una sombra en la pared, no sabias ni como describirla. Entonces el horror se hizo presente. Esa cosa se paro frente a ti."_**He buscado una atracción nueva desde hace mucho tiempo...ya no me divierten los niños...quizás la novia de Killer me sea útil para **__desaburrirme.__** ¿Qué me dices, querida, paseamos juntos?**_" Una risa maniaca, mas tétrica que la de Jeff lleno el cuarto.

El dolor se incremento...una lagrima emano de ti, mucho, pero mucho más acida de lo que imaginaste jamás haber llorado en tu vida. Y no era para menos, pues esta desprendía un olor a hierro.

" _**Hematohidrosis ¿eh?...en definitiva, ¡me fascinas! ¡serás mía! Jajajajajajajajajaja**_ " La risa te recordó al Joker.

"¿Q-quién o que eres tú?"

"_**Excelente pregunta, mi niña.**_" Coloco un dedo oscuro y afilado sobre tus labios. Apartaste el rostro de inmediato, agarrando uno de los cuchillos que había dejado Jeff para afilar en la mesa. "_**Ohhh...**_" Suspiro con gracia, curvando los labios negros en un silbido, y próximamente sonreír con los dientes como piraña, ahogando una risa tétrica, como si se riera presionando la garganta.

No diste crédito a lo que veías, el asesino que tenias enfrente hizo una reverencia al más puro estilo de un payaso.

"_**Me presento, Mi Arlequeena. Me llaman: Laughing Jack. Un placer...en ser tu próximo amo.**_" La risa psicópata te helo la sangre, gritaste con fuerza al sentir tu mano taparte los labios de manera brusca. "_**Me gustaría que nuestra primera cita fuera en privado, si no te molesta. Dime, ¿ te gusta el circo? ¡Tengo una función muy especial para ti! ¡y lo mejor! ¡tu podrás participar!**_"

Para cuando te diste cuenta, te estabas durmiendo.

"Jeff..." soñaste que decías, justo antes de escuchar tu nombre ser gritado desesperadamente al abrirse la puerta de golpe. Lamentablemente...ya era tarde.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

HOLA! Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews X3 lo más preciado para un escritor es escuchar a sus lectores complacidos, criticas y demás.

Una pequeña aclaración de palabra: Arlequeena - Supongo que no hace falta, pero suelo hacer muchas mesclas de palabras y pensé que hacer eso con Jack lo haría divertido :3 Se mesclo la palabra arlequín y Queen, para dar como resultado a una reina oscura del circo gótico. En palabras más burdas, una reina payaso.

Me pregunto que pasara? Normalmente adelanto capítulos antes de subirlos, pero he de admitir que ahora ustedes me han alcanzado. He subido capítulos seguidos a mas tardar dos días después. Esta vez, puede que me tard dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas con su historia jajajaja.

Para mí, Laughing Jack es el peor de los Creepies (los llamo así de cariño :D) aparece y desaparece a su antojo, abre en canal a niños, mujeres, etc. Los tortura, no solo física sino que también mentalmente. En fin, por lo menos Jeff es algo menos sádico. (Bah! a quien engaño?, todo es por mi terror a los payasos, escucho la maldita canción y me pongo a temblar /./)

**Mademoisselle-chan**, gracias por tus Reviews, al contrario, tú fuiste la primera en leer mis Fics y criticarlos enserio (sonrió de manera tímida, haciendo una reverencia), al pasar los años, he mejorado (experiencias algo deprimentes y otras más felices me han moldeado) y creo que desempeño mejor una calidad de redacción. Gracias, y espero te guste el Tsundere de Jeff y el Kuudere de BEN. 7w7, YO IGUAL AMO A JEFF *O* es muy guapo y me lo imagine así cuando lo vi y leí su historia (Vuelvo a la normalidad, sonrojándome por mi explosión anterior.)

**CHIZO 3 **Agradezco mucho tus reviews :D me hacen saltar de mi silla, ajajajaja. Alargue mas este capítulo como lo prometí. No te preocupes, espero lo disfrutaras. Me halagan tanto tus comentarios, daré todo de mi.

**Alcordesune **No suelo escribir mucho de BEN, pero me alegro poder introducirlo a la historia. La verdad es que no sabía cómo meterlo sin parecer un caos. Espero sea de tu agrado (sonrisa tímida) Me gusta mucho a mi igual, pero no te preocupes, tu BEN y yo Jeff ne? jajajaja

**CreepySaiyan **Me alegra que te guste mi Fic, seas bienvenida y es satisfactorio para mí el que te guste como te trata Jeff (Extiendo la mano amistosamente) Espero volver a leer un Review tuyo por aquí. Me animan el día el saber que les gusta la historia que me esfuerzo en escribir. (Sonrió dulce) Muchas gracias por todo.

Sin más que decir chicas/os, esto es importante. **CAMBIARE LA CATEGORIA DE ESTE FIC A MISC BOOKS. Muchas gracias por su atención. Espero por favor sigan leyendo, daré todo de mi en esta historia. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS (sonrisa triunfal) **

**Yanee :D**


	7. Ying Yang

AVISO: En este capítulo se mostrara un poco de la utilidad de algunos personajes secundarios. Aun trabajo en Jeff y BEN, junto a Laughting Jack y la dulce chica. Díganme por favor, preferirían que haga este fic con un OC mío o lo dejo como Lectora :D

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews.

(reverencia) He venido con prisa, prometo redactarles un mensajito en el siguiente capítulo. Sin más! Eh aquí el capitulo 7.5 jajajaja

Es corto, lo he hecho así para que no se aburran. Sé que quieren a BEN y Jeff, pero prometo que con esto comprenderán mejor algunas cosas.

Cualquier cosa. Prometo subir tanto en mi perfil como en mi Fic algunas descripciones de los personajes, y también sus creepypastas :D

¡Un abrazo!

Yanne!

/

* Normal Pov.

"¡(T/n), NO! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ! ¡SUELTENLA!"

El grito de Árcade lleno la casa. Raúl se levanto corriendo de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano gemelo, abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

Lo tomo de los hombros, zarandeando su cuerpo.

"¡Hey, Árcade! ¡HEY! ¡Despierta! ¡Es solo una pesadilla!"

El castaño abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada verde de su hermano mayor. De inmediato se aferro a sus brazos y varias lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos.

"¡Raúl! Raúl, le hacen daño. ¡Se la han llevado! ¡Se ha ido!¡Esta con ese que tiene garras negras y sonrisa afilada!"

Árcade era de cabello castaño y ojos miel a diferencia de los verdes de su hermano. El de ojos miel era menor por 2 minutos, en cambio, su inteligencia era un prodigio. Mientras que Raúl era más sociable y bueno en deportes. Árcade tenía el cabello algo más largo que el de el ojiverde. Eran completos opuestos, aunque la única cosa que ambos tenían en común era una y solo una: Su amiga (t/n). Ambos la protegían a su manera y la amaban en secreto (Árcade no tanto en secreto. Se le había confesado y no había recibido respuesta gracias a las contantes interrupciones de las demás personas, incluso de su hermano.)

Raúl, preocupado por su hermanito, tomo un frasco de tranquilizantes (pues Arc sufre de hipertensión) y le acerco unas cuantas pastillas con un vaso de agua, el cual por supuesto, rechazo el menor con sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"¿Que dijo?" Pregunto Raúl, pues estaba consciente de la habilidad única de su hermano.

Mientras él tenía contacto con cosas de Luz, su hermano era más propenso a tener visiones siniestras del pasado, presente e incluso posibles futuros. Estaba seguro de que si algo no andaba bien, él sería el primero en enterarse; era por eso por lo que no habían ido a buscar a (t/n), si algo malo le pasaba, entonces Árcade lo sabría y Raúl utilizaría toda la fuerza que tuviera en sus manos contra los demonios del oscuro.

"Su voz es engañosa, un payaso. Dijo: _Venga uno, vengan todos, sean grandes o pequeños...para ver al mejor payaso de todos..._" Se sostuvo la cabeza con dolor, utilizar sus habilidades le estaba destrozando. Raúl coloco sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano e ilumino sus ojos, tan solo un pequeño destello, pero con eso basto para dispersar la oscuridad. Un hilillo de sangre bajo por la nariz de Arc. "_...El numero uno...el único...L-laughting...Jack._"

Y el mayor apunto el nombre, siendo consciente de la visión que aparecía del payaso, cabello rojizo y muchos colores en la ropa. Dibujo en trance en una libreta que saco de un cajón la imagen del personaje.

"N-no debí de haber ido a clase de música esa noche...le marque...juro que le marque al celular, pero estaba apagado...le iba a advertir de Jeff...te advertí, llévatela. No llegaste a tiempo...y ahora...esta con alguien que si le hará daño...Raúl...debemos ir...debemos ayudarla." Comenzó a hiperventilar el menor de los dos.

Raúl sabia que ahora le tocaba a él, debía hacer algo, su hermanito ya estaba muy desgastado.

"Pediré ayuda a _ellos_...solo...ayúdame a retratarlo ya en su fase oscura..." Le acerco el boceto de colores que había hecho a su gemelo. Árcade tomo un lápiz y rayoneo con temor, convirtiendo a ese colorido payaso en un monstruo monocromático. Por último, con la sangre de su nariz, coloco en el dibujo pasando los dedos manchados de carmesí encima de las manos del payaso.

"Laughting Jack..." Sintió un escalofrió al pronunciarlo.

"No lo llames...lo invocaras, y si los dos morimos, nadie podrá salvarla." Dijo con paciencia el mayor, arrancándose la camisa para colocarse una de su hermano, una sudadera y unos jeans oscuros. "Tomare esto prestado y saldré de inmediato. Si quieres venir conmigo, tomate las pastillas ahora."

De la misma manera que _Rulo, _Árcade se desprendió la ropa, y se coloco una camiseta, una sudadera militar y unos pescadores. Ambos con sus respectivos Converse. Por último, con desgana, el menor se tomo los medicamentos, sintiendo como su corazón bajaba el ritmo de sus latidos anteriormente acelerados.

Hecho esto, tomaron unas mochilas y salieron de la casa.

"¿Seguirán en este bosque?"

"Tranquilo, Toby siempre me responde." Dijo Raúl colocándose un gorro y un pasamontañas junto a unos googles azules que saco de su mochila. Tirándola a los pies del lugar.

Árcade tomo una bufanda y cubrió su nariz con ella, colocándose un visor rojo.

"Recuerda. Debemos mantenernos neutrales. Ni Zalgo ni Slenderman. Somos Vigilantes nada mas." tomo el hombro de su hermano menor, a lo que Arc asintió con tristeza.

"Debimos de pensárnoslo mejor ante de habernos involucrado tanto con ella..."

"Apenas 50 años en esto, ¿lo olvidas?, No seas llorón y adentrémonos." Dijo Raúl tras tomar un palo de hockey, y ser seguido por su gemelo quien sujetaba un bate.

* Arcade Pov.

Siempre he sido más miedoso que mi hermano mayor. Siempre veo lo oscuro, nacimos con este don. Raúl puede invocar luz, curar, proteger, es sociable, tiene muchos amigos. Es temerario y bastante bueno en lo que se proponga.

Yo en cambio, se la ubicación de las sombras, quien es bueno y quien no lo es. Tiempo restante de vida. Pasado, presente y futuros distintos. A diferencia de él, suelo estudiar más, cumplir con mis deberes, y no tengo más amigos que (t/n). Los 3 somos inseparables. Claro. Siempre la hemos protegido. Desde que nació su madre, supimos que debíamos cuidar de ella. Sabíamos que pasaría. Pero ahora, estando consientes de lo que pasara. Solo hay 46 futuros posibles, y en solo 25 sale con vida. De esos, 12 son en los que ella es feliz, y de esos, solo en 2 es posible que tenga una vida larga y prospera. Mi gemelo y yo nos encargaremos de que todo esto termine en alguno de esos 2 futuros. Y bien sabemos...que en uno de esos, cualquiera de nosotros no saldrá con vida, y en el otro futuro...faltaremos los 2.

* Raúl Pov.

Nuestras almas están conectadas. Nos hacemos llamar Vigilantes. No tenemos padres, nacimos con el tiempo, y conocemos bien el trabajo de proteger al mundo. Mi hermano y yo. Fallecemos y renacemos, sabemos quiénes somos, siempre contamos con recuerdos. Llevamos juntos desde el inicio de todo.

Luego la conocimos a ella. Cambio nuestra vida. Pensamos que sería una protegida mas, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir afecto por ella.

Estoy consciente de lo que pasara tan pronto contactemos a Toby. En cuanto lo hagamos, se iniciara la guerra. La cual lleva congelada demasiado tiempo.

De pronto, en medio del bosque un hacha cae ante mis pies. Mi hermano chilla del susto y yo solo miro la escena con frialdad.

"Basta de tonterías Toby, no vengo a jugar."

Una risa satisfactoria se escucha sobre nuestras cabezas, y es que al levantar la mirada, me encuentro con mi _amigo_ colgado de un brazo de un árbol. La mascarilla de su rostro le da una apariencia sonriente. Justo al girar, veo a Masky y a Hoodie a nuestros lados.

"**Discúlpame mi amigo. Pensamos que eran unos campistas desafortunados.**" Sonrió y bajo de un salto.

Arc choco palmas con los enmascarados mientras que Toby me jalaba del cuello.

"C-cuanto tiempo, es verdad." Pare en seco. Y todos adquirimos una posición seria. "Necesito hablar con Slenderman" Mi mirada fija atreves del reflejo de mis googles se encontró con la fría y calculadora de Toby, quien tomo su hacha y nos hizo señal para que lo siguiéramos.


	8. En el Infierno parte 1

AGRADECIMIENTOS!

**Mademoiselle-Chan:** Gracias por todo (sonrisa amable) Espero este capítulo te guste. Estoy dando todo de mi. He escuchado de Amnesia, la veré, al fin y al cabo, las vacaciones se están volviendo aburridas XD. Etto, con respecto a BEN, digamos que es como amor fraternal, que poco a poco se vuelve más fuerte hasta (me pongo las manos en la boca) L-lo lamento, jajaja, debo dejar algo a la tortuosa imaginación jajaja. Por otro lado, Laughing Jack, etto, su historia es muy oscura, solo cuando tengas tiempo y lo desees. Te dejo el link de su origen ne? ( watch?v=3t7x7ZAOAAA) ¡Un abrazo!

**Alcordesune: **JEEEEEFF :D jajajaja

**CHIZO 3: **¡Haaa! (Abrazo de oso) Eres el/la única/o que me ha dicho algo de mis Oc´s (lagrimitas en los ojos) ¡gracias gracias gracias! (te suelto sonrojada por mi explosión) e-etto, gomene. Konata-chan? O.O No he tenido la oportunidad de ver Lucky Star, gome. Jajajajajaja si, Jeff es un imbécil, pero lo adoro asi :/3 jajajaja, ¿especial? Cuando veo un review de ustedes salto de mi lugar como niña pequeña jajajaja Admito que soy tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, pero suelo emocionarme muy sencillo y ser como una cría saltando de aquí a haya. Si :D los gemelos, siempre he querido escribir de algunos, por lo que me empeñe en hacerlo. Me alegra mucho que te gusten (sonrió con ternura) Ha! escribí este capítulo especialmente para ti, pues me has seguido con paciencia. Muchas gracias (reverencia). Seria mucha molestia para ti otro abrazo? (Ojitos kawaii)

**Eyeless Kitty: **Seas bienvenida :D muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho. (extiendo mi mano amablemente) Espero te siga gustando conforme avance.

**El Angel De La Eternidad: ¡**N-no puede ser! ¡Dios mío! ¡Me has dejado tantos reviews! Pensé que me considerarías una molestia por pedirte que leyeras mi historia. ¡Gracias por todo! amo tu fanfic de los 3 bakas jajajajaja, Mi favorito es L-nii y Beyond. Pero como hasta donde voy veo que te agrada mas Beyond-nii, entonces supongo que te gustan los psicópatas jajajaja. (risa torpe) E-estoy muy feliz de que te gustara mi Fic. Espero te siga agradando. (reverencia) Oh, por cierto. No es molesto que digas que eres sensual, ¡esa es la actitud! XD jajajaja La verdad, yo no considero a ningún ser humano feo, mucho menos si es una mujer (reverencia de caballero) Suelo ser algo principesca jajajaja, laaaaaarga historia. ¡Un abrazo!

Sin más que decir, ¡ACLARACIONES!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a CHIZ todos los que esperaron pacientemente. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! (Reverencia con varias manchas de grafito en las mejillas y un lápiz en mano vendada) M-me he esforzado mucho, no acostumbro escribir gore ya que es mi primer fic asi, espero les guste y logre alguna reacción en ustedes :3

- Proxies: Son las personas que caen en el servicio de Slenderman.

- Como me lo pidieron, comencé a hacer esta historia con mi propio OC, Su nombre es Katja. Que tiene un significado de ser (según una página de internet.) "La que es casta y pura." "Es retraída, silenciosa y prudente. Modesta, dulce y afectuosa, con carácter enérgico y fuerte, posee un gran sentido del deber y de la justicia. Lucha con valentía frente a la adversidad. Es una muy buena consejera y también sabe escuchar. " Entre otras cosas. De cariño le gusta que la llamen Kaya. Es castaña y de ojos verdes. Su cuerpo no es perfecto, de hecho, hago mención de un fic de Jeff que estuve leyendo y lo que más me encanto, es que la chica no teme decir que le agrada su cuerpo sin ser perfecto, que tiene estomago _no plano_, que se siente bien como esta. Bueno, Kaya tiene barriguita como todos, no es perfectamente delgada. :D

- Hay una escena, en el (Neutral Pov. L. Jack y Katja) hasta el final de (L. Jack Pov.) Me inspire con las canciones del vocaloid Gakupo, La Tragedia de la Cepa en el Castillo. Y la canción, Hyouhon Shoujo. Literalmente me obligue a verlas jajaja, me he tenido que informar, normalmente no tengo estomago para estas cosas, ya que puedo llegar a ponerme igual o peor a lo que miro (Me sonrojo al sonreír torpemente) Asique, si les gustaría experimentar lo que yo cuando lo escribí, podrían escuchar ambas seguidas hasta que se acaben esas partes :3 Me gustaría suplicarles algo, que degusten todo, que lo saboreen, preséncienlo para mejor adentramiento de la historia. A mí en lo particular, me hizo sentir impotente, ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaría ya que cuando escribo me encuentro como en una especie de trance jejeje.

Sin más, muchas gracias a todos, que lo disfruten. Por favor, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Me esforzare mas para el siguiente capítulo.

Yanne!

/

* Normal Pov.

La chica abrió los ojos, la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada. Sintió el rastro de sus lagrimas en su rostro, pero por alguna razón ya no podía moverse por sí sola, se sentía semiconsciente de lo que hacía.

Unas pequeñas manos la estaban ayudando a cambiarse por una bata azul.

*Katja Pov.

Poco a poco fui consciente de mi entorno y de mi misma. Lo que vi me horrorizo. Un par de niñas siamesas, una con el rostro y cabello quemados y otra con cortadas horribles en todo el cuerpo; ambas unidas en un cuerpo de 2 brazos y 3 piernas.

Atrás de mi, un niño de cabello castaño y sonrisa cosida a mano, un liquido parecido a la gangrena bajaba por sus comisuras unidas, en vez de tener piernas contaba con otras manos.

Unas ganas de vomitar me paralizaron el cuerpo, no fue hasta que sentí las pequeñas manos de una niña pelirroja sin ojos cuando llore enserio; sintiendo ese dolor insoportable en los ojos. Toque mi rostro y las lagrimas en vez de ser transparentes eran negras. Las olfatee, al igual que los niños, y todos sonrieron, balbuceando incomprensiblemente una sola palabra. **Sangre.**

Vi a la pequeña pelirroja y esta sonrió hambrienta, mostrando en vez de una dentadura varios clavos incrustados. Grite aterrada, casi me desmayo de no haber sido por que entro al lugar Jack y comenzó a aplaudir.

"_**¡Por fin despiertas! ¿Qué te parece mi reino?"**_ Sonrió estirando los labios negros. Pronto una melodía tocada con un acordeón llego a mi mientras Jack pateaba a los niños para que se marcharan.

"Detente..." Solloce estática en mi lugar.

"_**¿Oh?...¿Por esto? No te preocupes, después de todo, ellos se comieron mis dulces. Merecen esto y más. Considéralo benevolente. Ellos ahora te sirven como fieles gusanos.**_" Se rio con acidez. "_**¿Lista para tu primer gran debut?**_" Tomo mi rostro entre sus negras manos, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras el acordeón seguía con su ultimo jadeo de aire dentro. Parando la música tan pronto termino.

* Jeff Pov.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Pensar que llegue 2 segundos tarde, y deje a Katja...¡en manos de ese engendro!

"_**Jeff, véndate las manos, ambas.**_" Me dijo BEN, yo no estaba consciente, mas bien, parecía en automático, guardando cuchillos tanto en mis bolsillos como en unas correas negras debajo de mi sudadera amarradas alrededor de mi torso y abdomen. Laughing Jack podía ser igual de peligroso que Slender.

"**No lo necesito.**" Alegue empujando la venda que me entregaba el elfo el cual ya tenía las suyas cubiertas.

"_**Nunca has estado en la guarida de Jack ¿verdad? Póntelas. No tienes idea de a dónde vamos a adentrarnos.**_" Su voz había tomado autoridad. Me frustraba, pero por primera vez, hasta mi yo asesino pareció aprobar la idea.

"**Tsk. Tu olvidas quien soy yo.**" Proseguí a sujetar bien los vendajes. Recordando lo que paso hace apenas unas horas.

-Flash Back-

"**No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces BEN, se directo y escupe lo que tengas que decir. **" Gruñí una vez afuera con el rubio.

"_**Trataste de matarla ya ¿no?**_" Se me helo la sangre, sin embargo, no mostré emoción más que mi característica sonrisa tallada a mano.

"**Eso no es de tu-...**"

"_**Eso significa que lo has sentido. Sabes que ella es una niña de luz...tu yo asesino lo sabe.**_"

Ya lo sabía, carajo, yo ya lo sabía bien. Como si no lo estuviera pensando desde hace horas. Había hablado con mi yo asesino en el baño, mas solo se burlaba de mi _debilidad _y parecía ansioso.

"**Ella ya no pertenece a esa categoría...ha perdido su inocencia"** Ya no había otra forma. No podría revertir todo ese tiempo empleado en mutilar y asesinar. Mi mente ya estaba podrida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo...

"_**..eso podría cambiar las cosas...pero hasta que no sepas que paso...corre peligro...Zalgo la querrá para él...No podrás protegerla por siempre**_."

- Pausa del Flash Back -

"_**Es hora de irnos.**_" Anuncio el Demonio Ahogado. No me detuve a contestarle. Tomo mi muñeca y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos con gran fuerza, fui consciente de como más liquido negro salía de sus orbitas en forma de lagrimas de sangre coagulada. "¡_**Matare a ese hijo de Puta!**_" Gruño cual animal enjaulado y por un momento, el BEN que conozco desapareció y solo quedo Drowned.

Entonces fui consciente de un maldito infierno. Enfrente de nosotros se alzaba una carpa de circo gótico, música gastada y tétrica en el aire.

"**Joder, por algo odiaba venir a estos lugares.**" Entonces escuche llanto. Gritos y las luces se encendieron.

Cientos de mocosos, todos destrozados o torturados a su manera. No pude evitar una mueca de asco. Sí, soy un psicópata, asesino e hijo de la gran zorra; pero esto ya era demasiado. Empuñe un cuchillo al igual que BEN con su espada.

"_**No solo están estos bastarditos, Jeff. Adelántate, yo me encargo de ellos.**_" Me dijo el elfo de cuarta, descabezando a 5 niños de una sola tajada.

Iba a protestar, pero al destripar a 8 enanos, una niña con la columna vertebral saliéndole por el estomago, que caminaba contorsionada en arco me lo impidió. Sus extremidades estaban invertidas y su rostro estaba irreconocible.

"**Mierda...**" Apure el paso hacia la carpa de circo más cercana. Si Slendy se enteraba de estos _experimentos _masacraría a ese intento de payaso barato sin piedad alguna...

Lo más que me importaba era ella...Maldito enfermo...mi mente torcida me da imágenes que no me ayudan de lo que él podría estarle haciendo ahora a esa mocosa inútil.

* Neutral Pov. L. Jack y Katja.

A la castaña no le gustaba nada lo que pasaba. Sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera un títere en manos de ese payaso oscuro. El la jalaba de un brazo, doblándose como si no tuviera huesos al caminar. Los brazos de él era demasiado largos, llegaban incluso dos manos abajo de su cadera. Y ni que decir de sus zarpas, tenía unas garras tan largas y negras que parecían cuchillos.

Mientras caminaban, Jack tarareaba una canción que si no fuera por su aspecto y el lugar, seria divertida y dulce. Él rio macabramente.

"¿Que harás conmigo?" Susurro la chica, sintiendo como el aire escapaba por sus labios, acariciándolos.

El pelinegro se carcajeo, apretando la muñeca de ella con más fuerza, adormeciendo su mano.

"_**Sería más certero preguntar...¿Que no hare contigo?...**_"

Un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

* L. Jack Pov.

Jugaremos mucho. Mucho mucho...Ja...jaja...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡No me abandonara jamás! Pertenecerá a mí. Solo a mí. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¡Hemos llegado!

Abro de una patada el cuarto oscuro y enciendo la luz.

En las paredes, todo manchado de un hermoso carmesí. Vísceras por aquí, por allá. Algunos cadáveres de los restos que no me dieron la gana reconstruir. Todo perfecto.

La aviento a la cama de madera en donde mi antiguo compañero de juegos solía masacrar personas.

Gime, que dulce, que delicia.

Amarro con amable fuerza sus piernas y manos. Ella golpea el aire y patalea, nada le funciona.

"_**No te detengas, eso me encanta. Grita, llora, quéjate. De esa manera es más divertido.**_" No puedo evitar sonreír al verla tan indefensa. Luchando.

Con uno de mis afilados dedos, antaño cubiertos por un blanco guante que sostenía globos; ahora maldito bajo el encanto de sangre putrefacta y órganos palpitantes; desgarro su ropa, escuchando el seductor sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

"¡D-deja-...!" Solloza al ver mi mano acariciar su suave piel...quizás el estúpido amigo de juegos que tuve tenía razón, sería divertido jugar con una mujer de esa manera. Dominándola, haciendo que grite a cada pervertida embestida..."¡Jeff! ¡AYUDAME! ¡JEFF!" Ahora una ira domino mi cuerpo, me petrifico. Amo los gritos. Pero ese nombre no me gusta. Mi sonrisa desaparece por unos momentos, pero rápidamente vuelve a mí y no me importa desatar una carcajada sonora al ver sus lagrimas, tan cristalinas.

Acerco mi lengua y degusto su sabor. Saladas y acidas, la más pura muestra de miedo y dolor. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Estoy loco! ¡Eso me encanta! ¡La hare como yo! ¡Zalgo la aceptara! ¡Y mataremos juntos! ¡Será mi Reina de la oscuridad!

Araño la ropa interior superior que tiene. Su cuerpo esta tan agitado y caliente. Puedo oler su dulce elixir rojo correr por sus venas junto a la adrenalina. Aprieto su cadera y no puedo evitar ver lo asustada que esta, la sonrisa de mis labios se abre mas, provocando un delgado hilo de sustancia negra cayendo sobre su mejilla. La delicada tela lucha aferrándose a sus senos, dándome una visión de lo más interesante.

Abro sus piernas de un tirón.

"_**Creo que fue mala idea para ti comenzar a cambiarte cuando yo me presente ¿no te parece?**_" Digo al colocarme entre sus piernas, mirando la delgada tela de sus bragas. Rio psicopatamente al imaginarla jugando conmigo.

Con mi afilada garra, hago una pequeña incisión en su abdomen. Introduciendo mi retorcida lengua en su herida. Ella grita, chilla, se remueve; me fascina, me encanta...

¿Eh?...esta sangre no es de ella...

Sigo la trayectoria de la salpicadura, pertenece a mi estomago. Una apuñalada perfecta, a la cual le siguen varias más. Puedo sentir el cuchillo arremolinarse en mis entrañas.

"**Hijo de puta...**" Ese bastardo me siguió ¿eh?. Que divertido. "**¡QUITA TUS PUÑETERAS ZARPAS DE ELLA! **" Oye, oye, esas son palabras mayores. Jaja, si quieres jugar. ¡Podemos hacerlo divertido!

* Jeff Pov.

Soy consciente de que el cuerpo de Jack ya no está, se ha vuelto sombras. Mi mente tiembla y un fuerte dolor me invade la cabeza. Sintiendo un suave alivio al dejar de controlarme.

La miro, tan desgastada y débil sobre la mesa de _juegos _de ese degenerado. Temblando y con la mirada vacía me suplica ayuda.

**¿Puedo ya salir a masacrar, **_**Compañero?**_

¡Todo lo que te apetezca!

**Esto...será...tan SUBLIME...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA.**

Corto de unas tajadas maestras las sogas que sujetan a Kaya. Se levanta y me arranco mi chamarra, entregándosela.

"**Te sacare de aquí, mas no puedo asegurar que nada nos vaya a atacar en el proceso...toma.**" Le entregue un cuchillo mío, sabiendo de los horrores que habrían más adelante.

Apretó mi mano, dándome su entera confianza. Y mi locura se desato mientras corríamos por los pasillos oscuros.

* BEN Pov.

Ya iban 68 mocosos que caían descuartizados ante mi espada. Mi uniforme esta entintado de carmesí y otros fluidos que ni quiero enterarme de que son. Mi mirada afilada me asemeja a un demonio.

No se meterán con ella...no sé qué mierda pasa conmigo, quizás ya me está afectando su poder de niña de luz. Sin embargo, no me interesa, juro que si Jack le ha hecho algo volteare su cuerpo de tal manera que arrastrara sus órganos el resto de su vida...y a Jeff le hare la vida un infierno por no llegar a tiempo.

Hablando del bastardo. Escucho una risotada en el aire, junto a una canción vieja en los altavoces.

"_**¡Venga uno, vengan todos, sean grandes o pequeños, para ver al mejor payaso de todos! ¡El numero uno! ¡El único! ¡Laughing Jack!"**_Y ahí estaba, como siempre haciéndose el interesante. Estirando los brazos hacia la penumbra del _cielo, _si se podía llamar a eso cielo.

Me miro con su enferma sonrisa y soltó varias carcajadas.

"_**Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿BEN Drowned ayudando a Jeff the Killer? No me dirás que esa faldita te está cambiando un poquitín ¿o sí? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_"

Apreté un poco el mango de mi espada, apenas crispándome por su comentario.

_**"Oh..No será que viniste por mi Arlequeena, ¿verdad?...ella esta...ocupada...la deje bastante desgastada.**_" Relamió sus labios con su viperina lengua. Es todo...esa insinuación destrozo lo poco de cordura que me quedaba, BEN desapareció, solo quedo el Demonio Ahogado.

En menos de un segundo me encontré detrás de él, dándole una fiera mordida en su hombro, arrancando un pedazo de carne con mis afilados dientes. Su sonrisa desapareció, y tan rápido como yo aparecí, él enredo un brazo suyo cual boa en mi pierna, aventándome contra un faro que ayudaba a iluminar el circo. Ágilmente caí con los pies contra él, empuñando mi espalda regrese utilizando la fuerza del impacto como impulso.

Velozmente llegue a su lado, dando una estocada directo al rostro, mas al llegar, Jack arqueo la espalda como si no tuviera columna vertebral.

"_**Vaaaaaaamos, me aburro.**_" Apareció debajo de mi cuerpo, dando rápidas apuñaladas con sus dedos a mi vientre. "_**¡Quiero ver que dulces hay en la piñata!**_" Con un movimiento de mi espada, corte su mano, pateando ágilmente su estomago. Ambos aterrizamos en lados opuestos.

* Jeff Pov.

La saque lo mas rápido que pude, y ahora, ¿donde jodidos estaba BEN?

Ella, aun con los ojos en blanco, sostenía el mango del cuchillo temblando. La examine con mi cuerpo jadeando de adrenalina. El deseo de sangre se hacía cada vez mas incontrolable.

Entre la penumbra escucho cuerpos acercándose.

"¡**A ver a qué hora, imbéciles!**" Saque otro cuchillo de una de las correas de mi torso ya al descubierto.

Escuche un silbido, y de repente apareció el mal parido de Toby frente a mi junto a Masky y Hoodie, los cuales tenían ropas distintas. Espera, ¿qué me interesa eso?

"Wow, Jeff. Me gusta tu estilo, muy moderno. Pero, ¿No crees que exageras con tantos cuchillos?" Como siempre con la boca más grande que sus hachas.

"**¿Que más te da eso, Toby? ¿Qué hacen aquí, Proxies?**" Gruñí, irguiéndome con ambos cuchillos en mis manos.

"Un par de pajarillos nos han informado de su situación, por supuesto Slendy no está contento con lo que han hecho de estos niños. Y mucho menos dejara que esta preciosa..." Señalo con el hacha a Kaya, quien solo lo miraba perdida entre sus pensamientos. Estire un brazo, cubriendo su cuerpo, gruñendo cada vez más inestable. "Caiga en manos de Zalgo."

"¿**El flacucho esta aquí también?...Tsk**" Chasquee la lengua, sabiendo que no tenia mas obsiones. Le avente a la castaña de un suave empujón. "**Un solo rasguño, Ticci. Y me conseguiré un hacha gratis.**" Nos miramos a los ojos, como solo un asesino puede ver a otro. Lo mismo hice con ambos enmascarados, recibiendo un asentimiento de _Entendido_, como respuesta.

A punto estuve de salir corriendo cuando sentí una mano sosteniéndome de una de las correas de mi pantalón.

"J-Jeff..." No, no tengo tiempo para esto, incluso mi yo asesino se ha detenido. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?. Ella levanta la mirada del suelo, de esos ojos color esmeralda emanaron lagrimas sangrientas.

"**No es momento, Kaya. Ellos son unos bastardos mal paridos...**"

"¡Hey!" Toby elevo el hacha quejándose.

"**Pero si te hacen algo-...**"

"Viniste..." Algo me golpeo por dentro al escuchar su voz quebrada. "...sabía que vendrías..." su cuerpo temblaba, mas su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Algo estaba destruyéndose dentro de ella. "Te llame...y viniste...n-no mueras."

Su voz reboto en mi mente...sentí algo reconstruirse en mi interior...en mi cabeza, algo poco a poco se formaba.

- Flash Back -

"**Tu...¿Crees que soy un monstruo?**" "No lo creo... "

"Jeff... lo prometiste... cuidar de mi...y yo...confió mi vida a ti."

Unto su sangre en mi cara. Mi cuerpo tembló, como si me hubiera recorrido una corriente eléctrica, di un paso atrás. Sonrió con dulzura. Tomo mi mano, uniendo las heridas abiertas, sentí que mi sangre helada y la suya hicieron contacto y en ese momento, mi bestia interna pareció reír por dentro, hasta caer rendida y dormida.

- Fin Flash Back -

Mire mi herida en la mano, al igual que la suya. Instintivamente uní ambas cortadas en un torpe y bruto apretón.

"**Tu vida me pertenece...no dejare que nadie te separe de mi.**" Coloque mi mano de manera brusca sobre su cabeza. Luego dejaría que llorara sobre mi pecho al dormir. Primero, destriparía vivo al Hijo de Perra de Jack.

Mi mirada cambio, pude sentir el deseo de sangre. Acaricie su mejilla con dicho elixir y relamí mis dedos, dándome vuelta para salir corriendo, con una sonrisa cruel en la cara.

* BEN Pov.

Chocamos varias veces, saltando hasta alturas imposibles para simples humanos, haciendo fricción con el filo de mi espada y sus afiladas zarpas.

"_**Esto es tan divertido, ¡Muy divertido! ¡Me encanta que juguemos juntos, Drowned! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUIZAS VIOLE MAS SEGUIDO A ESA HUMANA, ASÍ VENDRAS TU TAMBIEN A JUGAR!**_" Grito el payaso maldito tras dislocarme el brazo, por mi parte clave las garras afiladas de mi mano en su piel, arrancando cada vez más su carne del hueso. Dio un zarpazo a mi rostro y yo una mordida al muñón que tenia por mano.

Ambos caímos.

Examine mis heridas, materia negra y el olor a hierro de sangre era insufrible. Coloque de nuevo el hueso en su lugar, chasquee la lengua por el dolor. Lagrimas de gangrena bajaban por mi rostro inexpresivo, si continuaba así, tendría que volverme un espectro por aproximadamente 20 años para que se regenerara materialmente mi cuerpo.

Jack rio un poco más, dando un chasquido a sus dedos oscuros. Aparecimos dentro de la carpa de circo principal. Los gritos de los niños sentados o parados en las gradas, exigían sangre. Acostumbrados a comer los restos de quien se dejara o no pudiera defenderse; estas pobres victimas de Jack habían evolucionado a unas pequeñas maquinas caníbales.

"¡_**Mis pequeños engendros! ¡La primera función con nuestro invitado especial, BEN Drowned! ¡Domara a nuestra fierita!, ¡ Oh, Ceeeeerberuuuuus! **_" Su estúpida risa ya comienza a castrarme.

Jeff entro por la carpa de inmediato.

"¡_**Ya era hora, Bastardo**_**!**" Le gruñí al sentir unas garras echándoseme encima. Una bestia con cabeza de león, cola de serpiente, piernas delanteras de perro y patas traseras de canguro. Sus gruñidos sonaban a los gritos de una mujer, y es que al abrir las fauces, podía apreciar una cabeza de una persona, gritando al ser engullida, seguramente de manera eterna de la cintura para abajo por los ácidos estomacales de aquella abominación.

"¡**Oye! ¡Si a cada rato van y vienen aterrizando donde les da su puñetera gana ¿Cómo esperas que los alcance tan rápido?!**" Me recrimino mientras yo peleaba debajo de la quimera. Me percate de que Katja faltaba.

"_**Hijo de puta, ¡¿Dónde está Kaya?!**_"

"**Cálmate, Mamá gallina. Preocúpate por ti. Esta bajo el cuidado de los criados de Slendy.**"

No me cuadraba porque esos creppies estaban aquí; no me distraje mucho pues la bestia que tenia encima trataba enardecidamente de devorar mi rostro.

"**Como sea...**" Dijo apretando el cuchillo en su mano, acercándose a Jack poco a poco, el cual aplaudía mientras saltaba como un niño pequeño, repitiendo ¡_Si viniste! ¡Pensé que eras un cobarde y decidí divertirme con BEN un rato! ¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien!_. "¡**Claro que vine, Y TE PONDRE A DORMIR DE INMEDIATO!**"

Un grito sacudió la carpa, ni de Jeff, ni de Jack, ni el de la quimera. Una criatura mucho más poderosa se acercaba, y estaba furiosa.

"_**Esto no es bueno...**_" Suspire al patear a Cerberus en la cabeza, logrando ponerme en pie.

"_**¿Más invitados en mi circo? Esto debe ser una ocasión realmente especial. Mi arlequeena tiene muchos pretendientes, lo bueno es que no hay competencia para mí.**_"

* Normal Pov.

El sonido de algo destrozándose lleno el lugar. Pronto, la carpa se vio partida por un costado, gracias a un faro derribado con varias cabezas de niños colgadas con sonrisas cocidas y ojos arrancados. Una figura bastante alta se vio reflejada por las débiles luces que quedaban dentro de la carpa principal. Portaba un traje y en su rostro pálido se desgarraba una boca llena de dientes afilados.

"**Eso dices ahora, Engendro. Jajajajajaja pero cuando te destroce con mis propias manos, y estés agonizando. Te dejare a que juegues a las escondidillas con Slendy. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**" Jeff señalo con el pulgar y una sonrisa que le estaba abriendo las cicatrices; al monstruo que se asomaba con varios tentáculos por el enorme hueco de tela.

Al ver a Jack, Slenderman dio un grito que logro hacer que algunas cabezas de los niños más cercanos a su posición explotaran.

"¡JAAAAAAAAACK!"

Laughting Jack poco a poco, se puso serio, borrando su característica sonrisa homicida para mostrar una mueca de dientes filosos. No lo reconocería, pero quizás no había sido una buena idea robarse a la novia de the Killer_... _Pronto rio como maniaco, sosteniendo la cabeza de Jeff en el aire al alargar su brazos hasta él, comprimiéndolo con mucha fuerza. Viéndolo desde el punto positivo, ¡SE ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO DE PUTA MADRE!


	9. Termina la Funcion

¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA!

E-etto (se asoma con cuidado, recibiendo un tomatazo) Wuaaa gome, gomene, lamento mucho la demora. No tengo excusa mas que, a decir verdad, no estoy acostumbrada a los combates ni al gore, a pesar de eso, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo y lo hice más largo por ustedes. ¡discúlpenme! (Reverencia en el suelo.)

AVISO : ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MUCHO GORE (poco profesional) ASIQUE, CUALQUIER CRITICA O COMENTARIO, POR FAVOR DIGANME. PERSONAS CON ESTOMAGO SENSIBLE, SOLO IMAGINEN PATITOS BAILANDO CUANDO VENGA EL DOLOR EXTREMO ¿NE?

Aclaración: Etto, cualquier duda, se las puedo aclaras cuando gusten (sonrisa amable.) Esto, lo único, Les recomiendo en el Katja Pov. (Solo hay uno. Sonrisa apenada.) Si quieren darle el sentimiento que yo al escribir esa parte, hay una canción con la que me inspire para Jack. Se llama "The Used-The Bird and the worm" Muy hermosa canción, pienso que se aferro a la historia.

B-bueno, sin más.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**PaolaSantiago**: Muchas gracias! Adore tu Review, yo espero ansiosa el tuyo. Espero enserio que te siga gustando mi fic, a pesar de ser ahora un OC (sonrisa cálida.)

**Mademoiselle le Chat**: ¡Mami-chan! Estoy viendo un manga en donde la mejor amiga de la protagonista se llama Mami, me recordó a cuando dijiste "Mamá gallina" ¡estoy muy feliz! gracias por tu review, me alaga mucho que te gustara mi OC. Lo de BEN, no estoy muy segura, tampoco quisiera hacer un Harem jajajaja, estoy pensando. Quizás un poco de Yaoi, ya que (solo te lo confesare a ti ¿ne?) Rulo es gay. jejejeje, quería hacer algo distinto esta vez. Pero no es seguro ¿ne? a lo mejor, solo dejarlo en la friendzone. ¡Es una sorpresa! (Sonrisa alegre. Abrazo empalagoso)

**CHIZO 3**: HAAAAAA C-CH-CHIZO-Cchan! Gomene chizo-chan, estoy muy apenada. ¡Pero que alago! ¡¿Te gusto mi gore?! ¡esto es tan! (lagrimitas alegres estilo chibi) ¡m-mugua! Perdón. (Sonrojada a más no poder) Estoy contenta, creo que a todos les he dado un abrazo por lo menos 4 veces hoy en mi casa jajajaja Ne, dime qué te parece este capítulo por favor. Cuento con tu Review, me esforcé mucho en mejorar mi Gore para ustedes. ¡Un abrazo!

**Eyeless Kitty**: ¡Wow, tranquila nena; la tele no, mejor dónala a la casa Creepy ¿ne?! XD ¡Me alegra tanto que te gustara! espero este te agrade mas Kitty-chan. (Sonrisa amable.) Seeee, ¡Jack es muuuuuuuuy sexi! ¡Pero Jeff es el Padre de la sensualidad! jajajaja (sonrojada.) Espero con ansias tu Review ¿ne? ¡Un abrazo!

**TheShadowInYourDreams**: Gomene...no quería decepcionarte...Espero te guste este capítulo de todo corazón, me gustaría pedirte tu paciencia. Prometo escribir otro apenas acabe este. Estoy tan contenta de haber recibido tu Review. Con amabilidad, te pido que le des una oportunidad a este episodio, sino te gusta; al menos me hará sonreír el hecho de que hayas leído este comentario. Muchas gracias, Shadow-chan (reverencia alegre.)

**iLoveLukaandDante**: ¡Arigato por tu comentario Ai-chan! (Ai: Amor) Como tu usuario inicia iLove, pense que quizas te gustaria que te dijera asi. De cualquier manera, si quieres que te llame de otra forma, por favor hazmelo saber ¿ne?. (Sonrisa amable) ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! Si, la verdad, yo igual amo que tenga esa "Anomalia Cromosomica" Es hermoso apreciar las cosas más allá de su exterior. Entender su esfuerzo, dolor y felicidad, olor, sonido y sabor. Para mi es increíble. ¡Un abrazo! ¡Espero saber más de ti pronto! Me has animado, muchas gracias.

.

¡SIN MAS! ¡DISFRUTEN ESTE EPISODIO! P-por favor, no olviden la canción, esta increíble. (Avergonzada.)

.

* Normal Pov. Proxies y Katja.

Ticci Toby sonrió como maniaco debajo de esa mascarilla al escuchar el grito de su amo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabara. Mas la chica que estaba ahora rodeada por "Masky" y "Hoodie" se cubrió los oídos dando un suave quejido.

Al parecer todos los niños mutilados se habían retirado a la carpa principal, si bien para presenciar la función o ayudar a su asesino cuando él lo indicara.

Ninguno de los dos enmascarados que la rodeaban hablaba. No era porque no quisieran, sino porque revelarían su identidad. No podían interferir en esta guerra, solo ser espectadores. Raúl con las mascara de Masky y Árcade con la de Hoodie.

Ambos estaban mirándola fijamente, Árcade fue el primero en hablar, disfrazando su voz con su garganta amaestrada.

"Dinos exactamente lo que paso." Pidió lo más calmado que podía, mas los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Ella levanto la mirada lentamente y lo miro en donde estaban los ojos rojos de la máscara. Las lagrimas sangrientas aun brillaban en sus mejillas. El gemelo de las sombras sintió un golpe al corazón. Ahora estaban entre los primeros 42 futuros posibles.

"Él... trato de violarme..." Sus ojos vacios tomaron brillo solo por las lagrimas cristalinas que estaban bajando amargamente por su rostro. Raúl apretó el palo de Hockey, conteniéndose. Kaya hizo una mueca de dolor, no queriendo recordar nada.

Arc tuvo que hacerle una seña a su hermano telepáticamente.

"No puedo...no puedo Raúl...el porcentaje está bajando a 21" Gimoteaba en su cabeza el menor.

"**Debemos saber por lo menos donde fue la incisión.**" Dijo Raúl con rabia y a la vez impotencia. Al ver a su hermano, decidió hacer la pregunta él.

"¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Alguna mordida, corte o algo? Si es así, ¿Me dejarías mirar? Quisiera verificar si es grave. "

La castaña aparto las manos de su rostro y lo miro como quien mira a un monstruo. Raúl respiro profundo y se dio un golpe mental por haber sido tan frio.

Verla así le dolía, normalmente la castaña era muy alegre, fuerte y valiente. Ahora, parecía un gato mojado. A la mierda la guerra, debían hacer algo.

"Árcade, no hay opción. No podemos quedarnos ya sin hacer nada, debemos movernos." Le dijo en un pestañear, con una velocidad inhumana a su hermano menor en un susurro.

El menor se lo pensó un poco, interferir directamente reducía los futuros considerablemente a 15.

Kaya, con reservas, decidió confiar en el trió de enmascarados. Para que Jeff la dejara bajo su cuidado, no podían ser un trió de degenerados, por lo menos.

La ojiverde se levanto la sudadera de Jeff.

En el vientre se veía una inflamada y dolorosa cortada al rojo vivo. Manchando la tela de sus delicadas bragas blancas con sangre por un costado. Ahora supuraba agua y seguramente pus.

Una lagrima bajo por la máscara negra de Hoddie, Arc lloraba...

"Hagámoslo, Raúl. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, solo tiene 10 futuros por delante." Correspondió mentalmente el ojimiel.

El mayor asintió. Con cuidado, Raúl poso su mano sobre la herida, la piel bajo su rose se erizo, y es que la joven siempre había sido muy sensible.

Toby permaneció de espaldas en todo momento, no es que no quisiera ver, sino que, a pesar de eso, seguía siendo un caballero; eso, y sabia que si lo hacía, ambos gemelos sacarían todo su poder en su contra. Está bien que no pudiera sentir dolor, pero aun así, no gracias. Raúl sería tan cruel como para curarlo de su _Anhidrosis_ y luego podría experimentar el infierno al que las personas normales llamaban sufrimiento. Prefería permanecer sin sentirlo.

"¡Masky! ¡Hoodie!"

Ticci se vio obligado a voltear al escuchar al mayor de los hermanos-tiempo llamar a los proxies reales que faltaban.

_**"¿Qué rayos intenta?**_" Pensó con el hacha en el hombro.

"Katja." Llamo Arc a la chica, sin fingir mas su voz. "Quizás te parezca extraño. Después te explicaremos con más cuidado."

"Pase lo que pase, no vayas a gritar, ¿entendido?" Advirtió Raúl sabiendo perfectamente que aun pidiéndoselo de rodillas, literalmente; ella gritara.

Toby escucho los pasos de Masky y Hoodie detenerse en la orilla de la más oscura penumbra, aguardando sus mascaras.

Ambos gemelos se las retiraron de inmediato y las lanzaron a los proxies.

"Lamentamos mucho todo lo que ha pasado Kaya, fue mi estupidez." Se abrazo a ella el menor, hundiendo su rostro en el regazo de la chica al ella caer sentada al suelo.

"¿Á-Árcade?" Sus manos parecían estáticas, no se movía, solo temblaba, mirando a Raúl arrodillado frente a ella, en cuestión de segundos, el también la abrazaba por el cuello.

La castaña sintió liquido cálido en su abdomen y su cuello. Estaban llorando, Arc sollozaba con fuerza, mientras que el cuerpo de Raúl sufría pequeños espasmos, aun si no producía sonido, la chica lo conocía bien... Estaban ahí. No era su imaginación. Sus mejores amigos, de una manera inexplicable, estaban con ella. Le importo poco, y abrazándolos de manera maternal, grito con una amarga mezcla entre alivio, confusión y felicidad.

.

.

* Normal Pov. Jeff, Slenderman y .

Jeff contraataco en el rostro de Jack, el cual estaba bastante divertido parando con sus garras hábilmente los cuchillos del asesino.

Slenderman atrapo en sus tentáculos las piernas serpenteantes del amante de los dulces.

_**"¿Heee, tu también quieres jugar, Slendy?**_" Sonrió con demencia. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, la carpa, las gradas y el faro que había irrumpido hace un momento en el circo.

Laughing Jack vomito un liquido negro y Killer se le abalanzo , abriendo su espalda con 2 apuñaladas. Jack remojo su mano en aquel liquido y tomo del cuello al pelinegro, el cual soltó un fuerte gruñido. Su piel comenzó a quemarse y desprenderse hasta quedar solo las marcas de la zarpa de Jack al rojo vivo.

El asesino de niños aprovecho y de un salto inhumano se paro justo en una cuerda floja que atravesaba la carpa.

Jeff subió con rapidez utilizando la escalera, escuchando como Laughing daba 3 aplausos y un silbido, los niños dieron un grito el cual solo puede ser de una frecuencia que solo estos podían hacer. Parecían haber revivido el dolor de las torturas.

_**"¡MIS QUERIDOS, ¡¿QUIEREN DESHACERCE DE TODO ESE DOLOR?! ¡SOLO DEBEN ACABAR CON EL GRANDOTE DE AHÍ! ¡Y YO ACABARE CON SU SUFRIMIENTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-"**_ El payaso no pudo acabar su carcajada ya que Jeff le había tirado de un puñetazo.

**"¡CALLA YA TU PUTA RISA, ERES CASTRANTE!" **Las piernas del asesino temblaban sobre la cuerda al tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

Jack, aprueba de gravedad y con maestría se mantuvo al revés por completo, parado como si estuviera bocarriba en la soga.

"_**Oblígame, Jeff. ¿Porque no reírse un poco? ¡Esto es tan divertido! Ve el lado amable, me agradas; solo te romperé ambas piernas y revertiré los huesos de tus brazos. ¡Así giraran y giraran, giraran y girara- ¡Pero hey! ¡seguirás vivo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_" Killer cayó tras una patada del ser monocromático a la cuerda. Se sostuvo de está y le lanzo varias embestidas al payaso.

Un leve dolor se produjo en sus dedos, levanto la mirada un momento, percatándose de un detalle, aquello por lo que BEN le había advertido que se vendara ambas manos. La cuerda, era un delgado hilo de acero afilado. Más de uno se habría rebanado los dedos en el acto.

Los brazos de Jack se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Jeff, dándole un abrazo mortal aun de cabeza. Jeff desgarro con sus dientes en las heridas que BEN le había hecho con antelación al payaso, arrancando pedazos de carne. Jack le soltó, empujándolo cabeza abajo.

**"¡HEY, ESTIRADO! ¡ATRAPAME!"** Gruño Jeff, a lo que, tras un grito horrible del hombre-delgado, un tentáculo le atrapo a pocos metros del suelo. Jeff volteo para verlo, un ejército de creaturas infernales, que antes eran inocentes niños estaban sobre el monstruo de traje. Este los despedazaba apenas se acercaba, de docenas por tentáculo. Mas parecía que eran infinitos.

"_**DIME, JEFF. ¿TAN DELICIOSA ES TU NOVIA? ¡A MI ME ENCANTO! SU SANGRE ES TAN DULCE Y ROJA COMO UNA PALETA. Y DIME, ¿YA LA HABIAS TOCADO ANTES? GIME TAN TIERNO, ¡PARECIA DIVERTIRSE MUCHO MAS CONMIGO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_" Mintió el payaso. Como amaba cabrear a Killer, estaba tan ansioso.

Jeff sintió un golpe de aire infernal subir por su garganta, hasta desgarrarse en un grito que ni Slenderman podría imitar; abriéndose mas las comisuras hasta llegar a los oídos. Sin darse cuenta, el asesino había tomado más velocidad, ya no era digno de considerarse _humano._

"_**Que divertido...Jeff por fin empezara a jugar...**_" Pensó para sí el arlequín. Esquivando las tajadas de los cuchillos del pelinegro, recibiendo varias apuñaladas y cortaduras en todo el cuerpo. Ahora no había nada más que la bestia the killer.

.

.

* BEN Pov.

¡Y una puta! ¡Este monstruo no se rinde!

Ahí viene de nuevo. Tranquilo, piensa fríamente. El jodido de Jack te hizo perder los estribos. Ahora, piernas traseras de canguro; será muy bueno recorriendo de un salto grandes distancias, además de alcanzar a saltar cerca de 2 metros. Cabeza de león, destrozara mi carne si me acerco demasiado.

Esquivo un zarpazo al barrer el suelo, abriendo su estomago de un ágil movimiento con mi espada. Tan solo un golpe y se romperá la bolsa, desparramando los órganos en la tierra.

No tengo alternativa. Recibo una fuerte mordida en mi hombro y sostengo su melena enmarañada. Postro una rodilla en el suelo y la bestia ríe, la mujer está riendo.

"Si...si...tu sangre aliviara mis quemaduras." Siseo entre dientes.

Tras mi flequillo, una sonrisa psicópata se formo y los ojos del demonio que nació en mi hace 113 se presento. Lo entendía, hubiera sentido lastima; pero ahora que mostraba su verdadera naturaleza, me di cuenta de que no existía ni un alma amable en esta carpa de enfermos. Ya no había por que contenerme...

La serpiente de su cola clavo sus colmillos en mi pierna y la mujer comenzó a beber la gangrena de mi sangre putrefacta en mis heridas.

"_**Ya veremos eso, Perra.**_" Masculle antes de que un campo de fuego rodeara mi cuerpo y se expandiera, incinerando lentamente a la creatura.

Cerberus se arrastro en el suelo haciendo un vago intento por aplacar las flamas. Es inútil, el fuego de Din es inmortal. Se cocinaba tan suculentamente que de un par de tajadas perfore sus pulmones, robándole el oxigeno al imponente animal, manteniéndose vivo tan solo con el poco aire que su cuerpo interno respiraba. Eso le daría un agonizante final, lento, amargo, oscuro.

Estiro una mano hacia mí, suplicando ayuda, yo me mantuve sonriendo, viéndola arrastrarse hasta mis pies, clavándose los colmillos del león en su carne desnuda. Relamí la sangre que estaba en mi rostro.

"P-p-por favor...ma-tame..." Sollozo. La levante del cabello, y de un certero puñetazo en el rostro le rompí la nariz.

"_**Si lo que buscas es piedad...deberías haber luchado con Splendorman.**_" Susurre cerca de su oído.

Patee su cuerpo con tal fuerza, que sus entrañas se esparcieron por el piso. Solo 3 bocanadas mas de oxigeno, y los palpitantes órganos dieron un fallo absoluto. Muerta.

De un abanicazo limpie la sangre de mi espada y corrí hacia Slenderman. Acabaría con estos engendros que le atacaban, para así dejarle a Jack bajo el hermoso cuidado de la máxima autoridad del bosque.

.

.

* Normal Pov. Proxies, Hermanos-tiempo y Katja.

Kaya estaba recostada bocarriba mientras Rulo la curaba. Un destello de luz fue lo suficiente para cerrar la herida. Hizo lo mismo con los posibles daños que tenía. Arc estaba hablando con Masky, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"_**No pidan las cosas y finjan misterio si van a devolverlas de todas maneras.**_" Se veía que no le gustaba quitarse su máscara a la ligera. Ambos proxies se presentaron frente a la chica.

Hoodie se arrodillo a su lado, analizando su rostro, mientras Masky hablaba con Toby.

Una vez curada, la chica se recupero, se levanto y con la mirada fija en sus amigos, como el líder que antes era en su grupo, pregunto.

"¿Cómo se puede vencer a esa...cosa?" Dijo poco a poco recuperando su fuerza.

"Laughing Jack es oscuridad pura. Solo hay algo lo suficientemente poderoso para frenarle." Respondió el mayor de los gemelos, irguiéndose. Miro a su hermano, el cual asintió y de su sudadera saco 6 cuadros de madera con imágenes agrietadas en ellos, y de su bolsillo 2 bisagras y una palanca.

La ojiverde miro la cosas. Con un chasquido de dedos, Árcade armo la caja, la cual parecía de juguete.

"Solo tú la puedes tocar una vez armada. No tenemos tiempo de explicarlo ahora, pero... hay una guerra, Katja. Una que sin ti no se podrá completar ni terminar. Nosotros no debíamos interferir, pero lo hemos hecho. Ahora, solo si tomas esa caja, podrás salvar las almas en pena de todos los que están en este circo desquiciado. Y encerrar al demonio que reina aquí. ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?" Tomo su mano el mayor.

La joven sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo. Pensando en ese monstruo, y luego recordando todo lo que había hecho. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero también pensó en los niños. Habían pedazos desmembrados a tan solo unos metros, cabezas colgadas como globos. Se dio la vuelta tan solo para vomitar saliva. Sentía que llevaba días sin comer. Pensó en los personajes que tenía enfrente. Esos 3 enmascarados. En sus mejores amigos. BEN y ese hombre estirado que ahora mismo media cerca de 5 metros sobre la carpa...Y por ultimo. Como un destello fugaz. Vino a su mente Jeff.

El ahora estaba luchando.

-Flash Back.-

"** Tu vida me pertenece...no dejare que nadie te separe de mi**." Dijo esto acariciando de golpe su cabeza.

- Fin Flash Back.-

Ella misma se había metido en esto y había aceptado su destino. Rodeo la caja con sus manos y la sostuvo algo temblorosa.

"Estoy decidida. No permitiré que siga haciendo daño." Y al colocar la mano sobre la palanca, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica.

.

.

* Katja Pov.

Fui consciente de un terror profundo, pero no era el mío, era de alguien más.

..."_**No quiero...el volverá...no quiero estar solo.."**_

La voz parecía sollozante, seguí caminando en la oscuridad, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido.

Y entonces lo vi. Ahí, sentado en el suelo frio y tétrico de un cuarto cerrado, como una oscura habitación de concreto. Meciéndose mientras abrazaba sus propias rodillas por el frio. Un payaso con ropas de lunares y seguramente sonrisa amable. Cuando levanto la mirada, vi lagrimas negras caer de sus ojos y saliva oscura recorrerle. Se aporreo en las paredes.

Jack lloraba.

"_**No...no...el vendrá, lo prometió...vendrá...¡NO VENDRA!"**_ por momentos su voz se volvía mas terrorífica y con sutiles gruñidos. Como es ahora.

Grito, arrastrándose en el suelo. Perdiendo la cordura lentamente. Un grito tan doloroso que me obligo a sostener mi pecho...me aturdió por momentos.

Los años parecían segundos en mis ojos, en cámara rápida las paredes se agrietaban y él se arrastraba, golpeaba y hería. Araño su traje, los matices de gris se convirtieron en negro y blanco. Y sus manos, suaves y cubiertas de guantes blancos, se volvieron garras negras y afiladas. Observe el espectáculo del que gozaba.

El niño con el cual había compartido tanto y esperado por décadas, ahora estaba en casa vuelto un hombre frio. Y tras agredir sexualmente a una mujer, la asesino.

_**"¿Qué clase de juego es este?..."**_ Escuche como murmuró Jack. Pronto, comenzó a reírse, lentamente.

Mi corazón fue golpeado. Asique...por eso el...

El monstruo que antes era un niño, torturaba personas, mutilaba niños, masacraba ancianos, mujeres y hombres. Todo frente a la caja de Jack.

Yo cubría mis ojos ante la mayoría de las imágenes veloces que pasaban frente a mis ojos. Pero el payaso parecía divertirse, aprendiendo nuevas formas de "jugar". Escuche un Click. Las bisagras se habían roto...

Jack mutilo, masacro, degolló y jugó con los órganos de aquel hombre. Ya no tenía esa alma dulce y amable que había escuchado en su voz al entrar en este extraño sueño.

..Salí de esto...sentí las manos de Árcade en mis hombros.

"¿Lista?" Sus ojos mostraban una decisión de lo mas forzada, conocía al chico y sabia que le aterraba el simple hecho de mencionarlo.

Asentí con poca fuerza. Algo dentro de mi no aceptaba esto. No podía existir un ser tan malo. Debía tener un pasado cruel...Pero también. El monstruo en el que se había convertido, a pesar de haber sido forzado a ello, a diferencia de Jeff, Jack no se arrepentía por lo que hacía. Lo disfrutaba.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo. Árcade, Frénalo." Ordeno Raúl.

El de ojos miel pronuncio algo inteligible al aire y pronto, los banderines dejaron de ondear, la carpa de temblar, y todo se sumió en un tétrico silencio.

.

.

* Neutral Pov. Proxies, Hermanos-tiempo y Katja.

Todos se miraron, no había marcha atrás. Comenzaron a correr a la carpa principal del circo gótico.

Al entrar, Ticci dejo escapar otro silbido. Su maestro estaba luchando contra docenas de mocosos. El y sus amigos comenzaron a degollar niños paralizados por el freno del tiempo.

Raul y Arc se percataron que BEN estaba peleando contra un niño de 9 brazos y 6 piernas. Parecía una araña, ya que en su rostro habían 12 ojos de los cuales, 10 eran ciegos pero seguían moviéndose hacia todas partes. En la boca de la creatura habían varias hileras de dientes, puros colmillos de leche de distintos niños.

Kaya, superando los horrores, busco con la mirada a Jeff. Encontrándose con la imagen congelada del asesino del _Go to sleep_ con los brazos fracturados. Atacando con un cuchillo doble en su boca desgarrada. Jack estaba saltando, con la lengua viperina y afilada de fuera, parecía estarse carcajeando a pesar de tener el tórax abierto, una oreja faltante y varios pedazos de carne colgados de sus brazos y piernas.

El grito que soltó sobrepaso el sonido, parecía el de una maquina. Arc se desconcentro y ya no pudo manejarlo, regresando el tiempo a su lugar.

Más de la mitad del ejercito de niños callo de inmediato en muchos pedazos destrozados por los Proxies, El grito continuo, llamando la atención de la bestia araña, de los gemelos y de todos en general.

"¡BASTA!" Varios hilos de saliva ensangrentada bajaron por la boca de la joven.

L. Jack sonrió al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de Jeff al verla presente en ese lugar tan peligroso. Pero la alegría le duro poco al ver el maldito objeto en manos de esa chiquilla.

De un salto se incorporo en el suelo, causando un agrietamiento en el piso digno de un terremoto.

Su voz jadeaba, y poco a poco acerco su mano a ella.

"¡KAYA, APARTATE!" Escucho la joven a lo lejos por Jeff, Árcade, Raúl y BEN.

Ahora mismo no los escuchaba, solo estaban ella y él.

Apretó la palanca y la giro un poco, dejando escapar las primeras melodías. Jack impacto su mano contra el piso, acorralándola bajo su cuerpo, dejando espacio. Si tocaba esa cosa seria su fin.

"¿**De donde...sacaste-..."**Suspiro seriamente adolorido ante la cancioncita.

Jeff arremetió contra él, siendo pateado hacia las gradas por la pierna serpenteante de Jack. El ejercito de niños rodeo a los proxies, y el monstruo araña se dividió en 3. Dejando 3 niños de 2 piernas pero de 3 brazos y 4 ojos cada uno, ocupando con su velocidad a los gemelos y a BEN.

Solo estaban él y ella.

_**"¡DIMELO!"**_ Era la primera vez que L. Jack dejaba de sonreír, y más aun, gritaba cabreado.

"A-a...¡A-acércate tan solo un milímetro mas, y girare la palanca!" Amenazo la joven, sintiendo su cuerpo ser aprisionado por el monstruo. Este clavo sus garras en su hombro, destrozando la carne y llegando al hueso. "¡AHHHHH!"

"¡_**Te arrancare el brazo entonces!**_"

Kaya sintió algo frio golpearle la mejilla, eran lagrimas, abrió los ojos y era Jack, el cual tenía lagrimas agangrenadas que salían de sus ojos. Soltó pequeñas risitas nerviosas y confusas... Tenía miedo...Aun tenía miedo...

El hueso crujió, y su brazo quedo inservible. El dolor era insoportable. Aun así.

"¡¿POR QUE HACES ESTO?!" Le recrimino, y él hizo una mueca aterradora de confusión.

"**No voy...a volver ahí...no me obligara nadie...nada...**" Jeff aferro sus brazos fracturados a su cuello en la espalda, asfixiándole. Jack mordió su carne, causando sangre en el proceso.

"Ya no debes matar...¡NO ES UN JUEGO! " Grito al girar la palanca de la caja con la otra mano con velocidad. El payaso se retorció y comenzó a gritar. Entonces lo comprendió...

Kaya llevo su mano ensangrentada a la boca de Laughing Jack, haciendo que la tragara toda. BEN había bebido su sangre y su nivel de enojo había bajado bastante, Jeff había bebido su sangre el primer día que lo conoció y poco a poco había cambiado. No lo entendía, no le interesaba. Abrazo su cuerpo mientras obligaba a su mano triturada a entrar en la boca del demonio. Este bebió la sangre que caía por su garganta, sintiendo por primera vez en muchos siglos un abrazo...el cálido cuerpo de otra persona abrazarle. Mordió con fuerza, bebiendo mas, cada vez mas. Lanzo a Jeff contra el techo, aporreando el cuerpo de la joven que se negaba a soltarle. La caja se había quedado en el suelo.

"¡**SUELTAME CON UNA MIERDA!**" Grito al arrancar su mano del hueso, y ella gimió, el payaso azoto su cuerpo contra el suelo y las gradas.

"¡NO LO HARE!"

"¡**TE DESTROZARE ENTONCES!**"

"¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡NO TE SOLTARE!" Entonces Jack sintió la carne desprenderse y engullir la mano de la joven. ERA ESTUPIDA, ERA JODIDAMENTE ESTUPIDA.

"¡**PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO! ¡SI ME ENCERRARAN VENDRAS CONMIGO!**" Grito al ver que la chica insistía en no soltarlo, aferrándose a él con ambas manos.

Tomo su cabello y tironeo de él con fuerza. Varias lagrimas salían de los ojos de la kaya.

"ENTONCES LO HARE...¡IRE CONTIGO! ¡NO ESTARAS SOLO!" Algo dentro de Jack se rompió. Grito como la primera vez que lo encerraron en la caja. Destrozando toda su boca, mostrando los dientes por fuera y la lengua larga. Los ojos en completo blanco.

No estarás solo...no estarás solo ella había dicho...no estarás solo...¡No estarás solo! ¡¿NO ESTARAS SOLO?!

Los oídos de los niños explotaron y los cuerpos se desconectaron. Incluso el monstruo araña estaba en el suelo destrozado. El bate ensangrentado que ahora sostenía Arc y el palo de Hockey roto de Raúl. La espada gastada de BEN. Incluso la boca de Slenderman comenzaba a "cocerse" de nuevo. Jeff se petrifico, volviendo poco a poco a calmarse, la adrenalina bajaba, y ahora era consciente del dolor. Comenzaba a debilitarse por falta de sangre.

.

.

* L. Jack Pov.

No puedo...ya no quiero...

Dejo caer mi cuerpo de rodillas, ella aun con el brazo desconectado...se aferra a mi...Tose sangre en mi espalda. Sonrió por mi propia pena, por instinto. Y otra vez lloro.

¿Ella iría conmigo?

"**No te creo. Nadie sería capaz de soportar eso. Morirías de inanición en menos de un mes.**" Mis brazos, rendidos a mis lados, mirando el techo de mi carpa, destrozada.

"Es verdad, moriría...pero..."Apretó el agarre en mi cuello. "Tu igual lo harías...si estas solo de nuevo...morirás." Me esforcé en entender eso. Soy terco, no puedo evitar mi arrogancia.

"**Soy inmortal.**"

"¿Qué hay de tu alma?"

"**¿Tengo una?**"

"Todos tenemos una...yo creo eso..."

Chasquee la lengua. Ya no debía sonreír si no quería. Las lagrimas negras quemaron mi rostro, abriendo la piel poco a poco.

"**Ya veo...Su majestad es una niña de luz ¿eh?...**"

Ella me ignoro y aun en mi cuello, temblando por el dolor, me dijo en un susurro.

"Puedo perdonarte..." Acaricio mi cabello con la mano que le quedaba. Tuve el impulso de sacudirme, pensando que me atacaria, la aprese contra mis piernas, dándole un abrazo extraño en donde, a cualquier movimiento sospechoso le rompería la columna vertebral. "Quiero perdonarte, Jack...Quiero...que seamos amigos..."Susurro y yo negué varias veces. Los amigos traicionan. Regreso a mi mente ese niño el cual yo le entregue todo y me traiciono. No caeré esta vez. "Sé que tienes miedo...hagamos algo para solucionarlo...¿sí? "

"**No me arrepiento de haber matado.**" Aclare.

"No estoy buscando eso. Tampoco que me aceptes de inmediato...A BEN no le di opción." Algo extraño subió por mi garganta. ¿Una carcajada? Imaginarme al rubio siendo obligado a algo me parecía difícil de pensar.

Apreté el agarre, ella es tan frágil en mis brazos. Miro a los demás, todos nos observan expectantes. Jeff incluso, está siendo curado con una especie de luz extraña de un...ah, un Guardián de tiempo.

Volvió a toser sangre. Entonces la separe de mi, mirando sus ojos agonizantes por la pedida de sangre.

"Seamos...amigos...Jack" Sonrió lastimosamente.

"**Tonta.**" La cargue en brazos, acercándome al grupo con cautela. Se la entregue a un chico que parecía nena al ponerse a llorar por ella. La coloco junto al cuerpo de Killer. Este me miro con odio e ira. Nada nuevo.

El campo de luz se agrando y ambos comenzaron a sanarse. Metí una mano por mi boca, regurgitando y tomando entre mis afilados dedos la mano de ella en mi estomago. Se la entregue a Masky el cual la coloco con ella y se unió.

Slenderman se me acerco, dándome primero un buen puñetazo, el cual, lo admito, si me dolió. Azotando mi cuerpo varias veces contra todo. Por último, permaneció analizándome.

"_**Jack...**_" Su voz es ronca y bastante grave. "_**Mereces ser encerrado...**_"

¿Pero?

"_**Pero...eres necesario...Después hablaremos tu y yo. Por ahora, agradece tu libertad a ella...**_"Señalo con una garra pálida a Katja, la cual estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Jeff, quien no la soltaba por nada. Parecía no haber sufrido daños. Estaba como nuevo. Nos dirigimos una mirada rival. "_**Hey...no lo arruines ahora. Aun me estoy planteando seriamente empalarte en un árbol.**_" Me aclaro. Bufe y sentí esa luz envolverme a mi igual.

"_**¡¿Que demo-**_" Ese maldito guardia.

"Eres necesario. Además...No te equivoques, esto es por Katja." Todo lo que hacen, ¿acaso todo es por ella? Tal parece que tengo algo de competencia. "Te advierto. Ponle una sola garra encima, payaso. Y te aniquilo." Bien, no me aterro, pero supongo que no es su intención hacerlo. Hasta yo se lo peligroso que puede ser un guardián del tiempo.

"_**Supongo que no hace falta saber que pasara con mi mundo.**_" Seguí a Slendy, el cual me ignoro. Solo Ticci me respondió haciendo ademan de una gran explosión. Lo iban a destruir.

El otro guardia, era más callado y tímido. Lo mire fijamente y él me devolvió la mirada con temor.

Abrieron un gran agujero en donde separaban la realidad de mi mundo, al poner un pie fuera mi di cuenta de que las heridas no estaban y de que, en un parpadear, el enano tímido había destruido todo en una supernova. Supongo que él es más de lo que aparenta.

Slenderman hablaba seriamente con Jeff, quien cargaba en la espalda a Kaya.

Por supuesto que hizo una rabieta. Claro que se negó varias veces, fuera lo que fuera. Me acerque curioso.

"...**De ningún modo, Espermatozoide estirado.**"

"_**No te estoy preguntando, Mocoso engreído. Su vida será mejor con nosotros. No eres apto para protegerla solo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ella representa, de lo que Zalgo haría con ella?**_"

Oh, no. A Zalgo ni yo lo tomo a juego. Dueño de toda oscuridad.

BEN tomo el hombro de Jeff.

"_**Deja de ser egoista**_." Le recomendó.

Eso probablemente no era para mi, pero me lo tome enserio. Mire a la niña de 17 años dormida en el hombro de The Killer. Mi primer amigo en siglos...que dolor de estomago que tengo ahora, pensar que casi me trago su mano me da nauseas.

"Sé que mejoraras con el tiempo. Mi nombre es Árcade, me dabas más miedo en mi pesadilla." Camino a mi lado el tipo tímido.

Lo mire extrañado.

"Su sangre tiene esa cualidad. No te puedo perdonar el haberle faltado al respeto como lo hiciste. Pero tampoco te odio del todo, ella te perdono y eso me basta para aceptarte. No vengo a amenazarte como mi hermano. Soy más pacifico que él...Si logras ser amigo de Katja, considérate mío igual, ¿vale?" Asentí con duda.

¿Dos amigos? ¿2 x 1? Todo esto el mismo día me confunde cada vez mas. Gente enferma y extraña. Y pensar que yo era raro.

.

.

* Jeff Pov.

El mundo está de coña.

¿Vivir con ellos? ¿Como Hansel y la puta de Gretel en una casita todos juntos? Me da igual, yo la puedo cuidar.

La escucho sollozar en mi hombro, piso el suelo con fuerza.

"**Putos. Todos. Vale, ¿Por dónde queda?**"

Jack igual vendrá, vi a Kaya pedirle lo mismo que al idiota de BEN. ¿Qué demonios tiene en la mente esta jodida mocosa?

O mejor dicho, ¿En qué mierda me he metido yo?


	10. Espera ¿Donde estoy?

¡MINNA!

ARIGATOU POR LOS REVIEWS! Sinceramente, este es una especie de introducción, lo bueno inicia en el siguiente XD jajajaja. Pero bueno. La verdad, me iré de viaje en unos 3 días. Subiré el siguiente antes de irme y volveré a subir dentro de 10 días después de eso! Espero se diviertan. Me mato escribir este, debí pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amigo para ver qué opinaba XD

¡Diviértanse! Y p-por favor díganme si son capaces de soportar Yaoi y Lemon. ¿Ne? :D

AGRADECIMIENTOS. (¿Qué pasa con mis modales? Lo siento, les agradezco de todo corazón.)

**PaolaSantiago**: ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! (Sonrisa Amable) Me tome la libertad de leer tu perfil y me sonroje al ver que soy la primera en estar en tus favoritos. Casi muero. Estoy alagada. Adoro a Paula y a Paola.¡Un abrazote! :D Tu televisión aparece como veras. ¡Gracias por la donación!

Jeff: Hiciste bien, Mocosa.

Laughing Jack: JAJAJAJAJA (Se rie mientras ve dicho aparato parado como un murciélago del techo)

Kaya: Muchas gracias por tu aportación, todos se ven felices. (Sonrisa dulce)

BEN: Nah. Un nuevo portal para destrozar las mentes de estos retrasados. (Se encoge de hombros.)

**TheShadowInYourDreams**: ¡Gracias!¡Tienes razón! ¡Animo arriba! Lo siento, soy muy tímida, aunque a veces tengo mis arranques de azúcar. Muchas gracias y ¡sí! Me dan fobia los payasos desde que soy pequeña, pero al ver el Creepypasta de Laughing Jack; me sentí mal por él y sinceramente, al hacerme el medidor de locura con un amigo que es Psicólogo y una maestra que igual lo es, resulta que mi nivel de cordura está entre el 45% y el 48% Jejejeje (Sonrió apenada) Aunque, mi moral me impide hacer daño a personas, no te preocupes, no os matare. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**eyeless Kitty: ¡**Ya somos 2 Kitty-chan! Estoy tan loca como tu jajajajaja. Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic! por favor no dejes de dejarme tus Reviews, me alegran el día. Espero te agrade la aparición especial de _alguien _en este capítulo X3. ¡Un abrazote!

A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE DEJEN REVIEWS DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡LES DARE SUS AGRADECIMIENTOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ¡DISFRUTEN! UN SALUDO! ¡AKASUNA-NO-MISHA!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

* Kaya Pov.

Tuve un sueño extraño, en donde un ser me hablaba...Su voz era grave y oscura. Camine en medio de la penumbra para encontrarlo, mas solo podía escuchar sus promesas.

"_**Todo empeorara...te destruirá...te utiliza...no le interesa en lo mas mínimo tu vida...a nadie le interesa**_."

Desperté de golpe, sintiendo un suave latir en mi mejilla. Ahí estaba, Jeff estaba conmigo. La taquicardia se restablecía lentamente. Suave luz entraba por la ventana. Era ya de mañana. Sentí mi cuerpo entumecido debajo de sus brazos los cuales me apresaban con una posesiva protección a su pecho.

Me sonroje al pensar en esa palabra, más no pude negarme el utilizarla al recordar la imagen de Jeff luchando con Jack, sus brazos sangrantes y la promesa que me había recalcado. Me senti mal, no quiero ser siempre la damisela en apuros. Debo buscar una solución.

Mire a nuestro alrededor, la habitación era distinta, oscura, pero las sabanas eran calientes. Pude sentir el cuerpo de Jeff y extrañamente un colchón y una almohada. Pareciese que no estuviéramos en la fábrica. Sin importarme, me abrace un poco a él, dejándome llevar por el embriagante olor de su piel...En el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Jeff, me he percatado que le encanta dormir sin camiseta a menos que el frio sea extremo. Su piel parece acostumbrada a las altas temperaturas.

Recordé su pasado. Había sido quemado vivo. Mire su rostro. Estaba con su característico antifaz negro. Delinee su nariz con la vista, sus pómulos, su piel blanca, su cabello negro y enmarañado; varios mechones se esparcían por la almohada, me rosaban el rostro. Por último me ruborice al fijarme en sus labios. Dormía plácidamente, con la boca semi-abierta y un hilo de saliva bajando por la comisura de sus labios.

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla, deteniéndome apenas a unos centímetros. Por el movimiento Jeff me apretó mas contra sí. Aun dormido era demasiado posesivo. Sonreí por eso.

Los latidos aumentaron mientras acariciaba su rostro. Mis mejillas ardían. ¿Sería posible? ¿Me he enamorado de un asesino?

Parecía agotado. Acerque mis labios a los suyos, sintiendo su suave respiración golpear mi rostro, y de su boca salir placidos ronquidos. ¿Quien diría que dormía tan tranquilamente aun teniendo un antifaz?

"Jeff...te quiero." Susurre, deslizando las palabras por mi boca, saboreándolas. Sintiendo un golpe en el pecho y un dulce amargor en la boca.

Entonces, me percate que los ronquidos habían parado. No me había dado cuenta hasta luego de unos pocos segundos de contemplarle.

Roce mis labios con los suyos y tan pronto lo hice, me encontré a mi misma debajo del cuerpo de Jeff.

.

.

* Jeff Pov

Me desperté cuando ella lo hizo, ha estado inconsciente por 2 días.

Pensé en dormirme de nuevo, pero estaba curioso de como reaccionaria al saber que estamos en la casa de ese puñetero de Slenderman y sus criados.

Sentí como ella se movía entre mis brazos, la apreté un poco, no estaba lista para levantarse. No me interesa mucho eso, solo no pienso dejar que vaya por ahí sola. Menos si entre esta bola de imbéciles se encuentra Laughing Jack. Ese bastardo...

¿Qué mierda?** Admítelo, estas celoso.** No, de ninguna manera. Vete al carajo. De cualquier manera, ¿Qué fue eso de atacar a Jack de esa forma? No me mientes a mí, idiota. Tu igual te cabreaste. **Tsk.**

Sentí la mano de ella en mi mejilla. ¿Qué-...

"Jeff...te quiero." Susurro.

Mi cuerpo se petrifico. Pare de fingir que estaba dormido por descuido. A la mierda la diferencia de edad, a la mierda todo. Sentí una apuñalada en las costillas o quizás al estomago; justo cuando pensé que iba a comenzar a escupir sangre, ella se acerco a mi rostro. Su aliento dulce y caliente. Jodidos...

Rozo mis labios y un impulso de acuerdo de mi yo asesino conmigo mismo me hizo apresarla bajo mi cuerpo. Quite mi antifaz de un tirón, mirándola. Estaba sorprendida. Se veía realmente hermosa. Aun con mi sudadera. Su cabello esparcido en la cama y su mirada esmeralda en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

Basta de pensamientos cursis. Putos todos, ella es mía. Solo mía. Que se jodan los demás.

Bese sus labios de manera bruta. Ella no tiene bastante aguante en cuanto a oxigeno. Mas poco a poco, me respondió.

En verdad que es torpe. Sus labios acarician los míos. Me está relajando. Siento como de ser un beso posesivo y ambicioso, está cambiando a uno mas...¿leve?. Maldita.

Kaya lleva su mano a mi pecho, siento un escalofrió por toda la espalda. Sus piernas desnudas acariciando por el movimiento de ambos mis pantalones negros. Su piel es tan suave. Mierda...me estoy volviendo cursi.

Bajo a su cuello, el cual desprende un suave olor a ella. No puedo evitar respirar cerca del él.

"J-je-" Gime mi nombre tan solo al deslizar mis labios en su oído. Es muy sensible. Sonrió con malicia. Estoy ansioso, aunque...no...no admitiré que estoy ner...eso.

La voz del estúpido de Jack retumbo en mi cabeza. "_**...Y DIME, ¿YA LA HABIAS TOCADO ANTES? GIME TAN TIERNO...**_ " Ese pensamiento solo me cabreo.

"Jeff..." Susurro Katja en mi oído. Estoy tan cerca suyo que su pecho está rozando el mío.

Maldito ardor en la cara. Me quemara.

Mire sus ojos seriamente. ¿Ella quería esto? ¿Conmigo? Una de 2, o era un maldito aprovechado o un puto suertudo...humm..deja vu.

"Y-yo...T-te quiero, Jeff" Esta no se la perdono. Apretó los ojos con un grave sonrojo en las mejillas. Temblando seguramente al tratar de adivinar mi reacción.

Sin saber que podía hacerlo. Bese sus labios lo mas cuidadosamente que alguna vez fui, sin apartar la mirada ni por un instante de su rostro. Solo ella...puede aplacar a mi bestia interna...

"**No te permito decirle eso a nadie más..."**Y fue cuando la sentí besarme suavemente igual.

"Lo comprendo." Jodida enana. ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?...¿Quién te da el permiso de dejar de temblar? Estas frente al gran Jeff The Killer.

**"No sé decir ese tipo de cosas...asique deberás acostumbrarte ¿Entendido?...**" Mire su rostro desconcertado. Maldita mocosa inocente. Mordí suavemente su oído y ella se sobresalto, apretando su mano en mi pecho.

Atrape sus dedos en los míos. Besando su cuello...sabia tan bien...

"J-jeff..." Ella estaba acorralada. Una mano mía sostenía su muñeca mientras que la otra la entrelazaba con la mía.

Comenzaba a impacientarme, el jodido pantalón esta apretándome cada vez mas. Libre mi mano que sostenía su muñeca para llevarla a su muslo. Justo cuando esta apunto de acariciar su piel...tuvo que venir a joderme la realidad.

Tuerto mal parido...

.

.

* Neutral Pov.

Un joven de mascara azul con los ojos chorreantes de negro entro a la habitación en donde la atmosfera comenzaba a calentarse cada vez mas.

"J-jeff..." Escucho al entrar como si nada, apenas percatándose de la escena. Jeff tenía bajo su cuerpo a la tan aclamada Katja.

El pobre asesino se vio obligado a retroceder de nuevo al marco de la puerta lentamente.

"_**Oh, hombre. No quise. Perdón. Ya me vo-...**_" Trato de disculparse por todos los medios comenzando a preocuparse por su alma inmortal.

Jeff se levanto con un aura helada y completamente asesina hacia el castaño. Desde siempre había compartido habitación con Eyeless Jack. Mas esto era el colmo. Al llegar hace 2 días, le había advertido que siempre que entrara tocase la puerta, pues ahora compartían habitación con una mujer (mientras arreglaban la de Sally) y no quería que el imbécil sin ojos la "viera" cambiarse o algo por el estilo.

El pelinegro tomo con agilidad de la cómoda de su lado de la habitación sus correas con cuchillos, y con la habilidad de un experto las lanzo hacia el castaño, quien solo tuvo que hacerse espectro unos momentos, sin embargo, aun evadiéndolos, el caníbal estaba seguro que cada cuchillo hubiera dado en un blanco muuuuy doloroso pero no mortal. Cuando quería, Jeff podía ser cruel y tortuoso.

"_**Calma, tio. ¡Si solo fue un accidente!**_" Salió de la habitación no sin antes percatarse de que la chica lo observaba muy roja en la cama.

"¡**FUERA HIJO DE PUTA!**" Le lanzo mas cuchillos que sin duda quedaron clavados en las paredes y suelo del pasillo.

Una vez que el enmascarado se fue, Jeff cerró la puerta con llave, no sin antes azotarla con fuerza de una patada.

Jadeando y con las mejillas carmesí se volteo con una expresión extraña hacia Kaya. Pareciese como si hubiese sido pillado con revistas porno; ya que la joven podía notar la sombra gris oscuro en la pálida cara del asesino y una cara de confusión y nerviosismo, a pesar de su sonrisa eterna y los parpados eliminados.

**"¡¿Q-que es lo que miras?!"** Gruño tras tomar de otro cajón mas ropa y lanzársela a la joven, para después tomar una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones negros nuevos. "**Me bañare. Baja y quédate con el jodido de BEN. Si te atreves a salir de aquí sin mí, te buscare y luego te matare.**" Kaya sabía que podría o no tomarse enserio la amenaza. Con las mejillas ardiéndole, prefirió cambiarse tan pronto el pelinegro salió por la puerta de la habitación.

¿BEN igual estaba en ese lugar? ¿Quién era el enmascarado? Parecía que él y Jeff se llevaban bien, casi habían parecido hermanos por como reacciono el asesino.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo completo que había en la habitación. The Killer había recogido sus cosas. El suave vestido que había escogido era precioso. Guardo el pantalón que le había lanzado Killer, buscando por todas partes sus licras. No le gustaba utilizar vestidos sin un medio de protección contra alguna ráfaga de viento inesperada. Se puso sus confiables tenis y salió de la habitación con el tierno vestido blanco. No sin antes colocarse un poco de perfume. No era por nada, pero sentía que no se había bañado en un tiempo.

Su corazón se acelero al pensar que Jeff podría haberla llevado a otro lugar. Quizás para cambiar su ubicación y protegerla de seres como Jack. Otro golpe al corazón. Si no había sido un sueño, le había pedido a Jack que fueran amigos. Con delicadeza se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente. Desde pequeña le tenía fobia a los payasos. Ahora, era claro que estaba mal de la cabeza. ¡Era amiga de 2 asesinos! ¿Amigos? Arc y Raúl. El recordarles la mareo. Sintió que todo perdía sentido al pasar por el iluminado pasillo. Parecía una casa común y corriente. Casi se desmaya al escuchar gruñir su estomago.

.

.

* Katja Pov.

"**Wow, hey. No quiero un cadáver que luego tenga que limpiar." **Mi cuerpo giro en un vago intento por mirar hacia la dirección de dicha voz. No me parecía reconocerla.

Ahí estaba, un chico con un par de gogles en la cabeza y una mascarilla en su cuello. Parecía confundido. Mi mirada callo y me percate de un par de hachas a cada lado de su cadera.

**"Asique al fin te despertaste. ¿Katja, verdad?**" Pregunto colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente.

"Si...tu eres el de la otra vez." Sonrió satisfecho. Llevándose un hacha al hombro, eso mejoro mi imagen de él en el pasado.

"_**Toby, a tu servicio por orden de Slenderman. Me llaman Ticci Toby. Aunque, dime como te apetezca, me da igual.**_" Aclaro con una radiante sonrisa. Giro el cuello en una vuelta, como un calentamiento de Educación Física, escuche varios _Cracks _dolorosos, mas él ni se inmuto. El tronido me obligo a llevarme la mano a la nuca como reflejo.

El castaño parecía de mi edad. Se burlo de mi tras soltar varias carcajadas juveniles. Si no fuera por la sangre en su sudadera y las hachas, pensaría que es un chico normal.

"**No duele, ¿ves?**" Se pego fuertemente en la cabeza con la parte sin filo del hacha. Ahogue un grito, llevando mis manos instintivamente a su cráneo. Cualquiera hubiera resultado fracturado, con severa hemorragia o algo. Un hilo sangriento bajo por su ceja, mas él continuaba sonriendo sin dolor. "**Se llama Anhidrosis. Soy inmune al calor, al frio y al dolor. Por eso el Ticci, es un apodo de mi colegio.**" Menciono despreocupadamente.

Levanto la cabeza, quedando a cm de mi nariz, a pesar de tener mi edad, era ligeramente más alto que yo. No tanto como Jeff, pero me atrevía a decir que media lo mismo que Arc o Rulo.

Su mirada con las pupilas contraídas gracias a la exposición de luz en su rostro a mis espaldas me hacía perderme en sus ojos. Parecían los de un león. Me observo fijamente.

"¿**Y bien, preciosa? Me debes un secreto. Yo ya te conté algo mío. Normalmente no hago eso con víctimas, o ex-victimas de compañeros asesinos"** Sonrió divertido.

Mareada, asentí.

"Vale, no pretendo hacerme la fuerte. ¿Tendrías algo que pueda comer? Siento que llevo tiempo sin hacerlo."

"¿**Qué? Ah sí, llevas 2 días inconsciente." **Menciono como si nada mientras guardaba su hacha de nuevo en su correa. "**Jeff tampoco ha comido nada, es extraño viniendo de él, normalmente traga como si no hubiera un mañana.**" Sonrió y tomo mi muñeca con fuerza. "**Acompáñame, por el momento no hay nada en la cocina, pero si no me equivoco; en mi habitación hay alimento.**"

Sin más, me jalo por casi toda la casa. En el segundo piso habían 6 habitaciones. Seguramente una debía ser el baño. Como un tour me fue mostrando las puertas.

"**Ese cuarto al final del pasillo por donde viniste es el cuarto de Jackie y Jeff.**" Señalo con un pulgar sobre su espalda sin molestarse en voltear.

"¿Jackie?" Pregunte ingenua. ¿Sería que estaba hablando del enmascarado?

"**Si, hace poco estuvo por aquí. Es un tipo con una máscara azul y sudadera negra. ¡No tiene ojos!**" Se me erizo la piel y es que no me extrañaba eso. ¡Ya había presenciado un infierno entero! No me impresionaba mucho que pudiera estar en la casa rondando una especie de espectro sin ojos. Me impresiono la manera en como Toby disminuía la importancia de cualquier cosa sin importar que tan terrorífica fuera.

"Ya..." Asentí, y el continuo con su recorrido.

"_**La siguiente puerta es la habitación de tu servidor, junto con mis camaradas; los cuales están igual a tu disposición.**_" Abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando a un contorsionado tipo con una máscara negra acostado boca abajo de manera que su trasero quedaba al aire en boxers en el colchón inferior de una litera. Y a otro de mascara blanca con ojos y boca negros el cual estaba jugando un videojuego en una consola portátil sobre una cama individual. No hace falta agregar que estaba igual en ropa interior.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Toby, el de mascara blanca no dijo nada, fue hasta que me vio que se puso como loco, y no era para menos. Me ardían las mejillas a horrores.

"¡**Puta madre, Toby! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!**" Le comenzó a aventar varias cosas al chico a mi lado, el cual reía nervioso, recibiendo golpes en todo el cuerpo.

"_**Lo siento, lo siento. Solo quería presentarlos. Jejeje**_" Se rio con una mano en la nuca. El televisor que estaba en la habitación impacto contra su cara pero Toby ni se movió del lugar. Volteo hacia mí con una ligera sonrisa tranquila. "**Dame un momento.**"

Ticci entro a la habitación y cerro lentamente la puerta. No sé realmente que sucedía, solo sé que escuchaba insultos, golpes, cosas tiradas, uno que otro sonido metálico y explosiones.

En cuestión de segundos, todo se calmo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando un cuarto increíblemente bien ordenado y a los 3 chicos de pie con sus respectivas armas. No estoy segura, pero creo que sudor frio recorrió mi frente.

"_**Jejejeje, los presento. Katja, el es Hoodie.**_" Señalo Ticci al enmascarado el cual bajaba la cabeza como si estuviera apenado. Al parecer es bastante nervioso. Sonreí, se parece a Árcade. "**No habla mucho, prefiere hacerse el genial no haciéndolo.**" Toby lucio una sonrisa animada mientras recibía una patada a la pierna de parte de Hoodie por su comentario.

Mire al de mascara blanca. Era bastante graciosa. Decidí dar un paso dentro, estirándole mi mano como saludo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Katja. Mis amigos me llaman Kaya." ¿Qué demonios? Ya era amiga de un payaso sádico, un asesino de sonrisa eterna y un tipo parecido a Link, sinceramente, ya me comenzaba a dar igual quién o no eran mis amigos. Además...esas mascaras me recordaban a Raúl y Arc. Al parecer mis mejores amigos confiaban en ellos. No había razón para temer.

Un suspiro se escucho atrás de la sonrisa negra. No podía ver atreves de sus ojos, pero me parecía que me analizaba.

"**Masky. A tu servicio**." Volvió a resoplar al final de la frase. Para cuando me voltee, Toby me extendía una bolsa de frituras y unas barras de chocolate; una estaba semi-mordida.

"_**Esto es lo que tenemos, Kaya. No es mucho, pero puedes comértelo.**_" Sonrió a lo que Hoodie asentía apoyando su decisión, como diciendo: Come, come.

Tome las cosas algo indecisa.

"Muchas...gracias." A decir verdad. Sé que muy seguramente son asesinos, aun así, sentí ternura al ver su dedicación. Por ordenes de ese tal Slenderman, estaban a mi servicio. Jamás pensé que eso llegara a pasar. "¿Quién es Slenderman?"

.

.

* Neutral Pov. Proxies, L. Jack y Katja.

Hoodie saco de el cajón de su escritorio una nota con el dibujo de una pelota con dos taches y letras muertas. Al parecer, esa bola era una cabeza. Se la entrego a Kaya.

Always Watches. No eyes. Decía.

"Parece tenebroso." Susurro la castaña.

Hubo un bajón de temperatura. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación se volvió casi nula. Se nublo el cielo y comenzó a subir la neblina.

"**Volvió.**"Dijo Masky con alivio.

Los 3 proxies se irguieron.

"¡_**Yeah! Le alegrara saber que estas despierta. Bueno, sino es que no nos mata primero por no haberle avisado antes. Ya sabes jajaja**_" Se rio Toby al tomar la muñeca de la ojiverde y jalar de ella. "**Vamos.**" Dijo al tirar con fuerza. Kaya prefirió ir a su paso, al parecer, ni Jeff, ni Jack ni toby, mucho menos BEN sabían como tratar con personas. Parecía que no hubieran tenido contacto desde hace años con gente. Sintió lastima por eso.

Bajaron deprisa las escaleras y un enorme perro rojo y negro se le abalanzo a la joven, pareciese que quería devorar su carne. La castaña grito a más no poder. Masky se coloco enfrente de ella mientras Toby desenfundaba sus hachas y hoodie sacaba una navaja de su sudadera.

"¡¿Que es esa cosa?!" Grito histérica pues el perro sonreía y gruñía.

Jeff bajo corriendo las escaleras con el cabello mojado. Apenas le había alcanzado el tiempo para ponerse sus pantalones y su camiseta; cuchillo en mano.

"¡**¿Que mierda pasa ahora, mujer?!**" Gruño mientras bajaba sin sus tenis, la toalla descansando en sus hombros.

Kaya no se lo creía, el enorme perro era más alto que ella. ¡Solo una cabeza pero era enorme! Parecía una especie de Husky, solo que con la sonrisa tallada en el rostro.

Los 3 proxies peleaban por sacarlo de la casa pues el perro iba enserio con devorar a la joven.

Jeff miro con vergüenza a su asustadiza no-novia, para luego observar al enorme animal. Sonriendo de manera demencial al conectar sus miradas.

**"¡SMILE!" **Grito al extender sus manos, una aun con el cuchillo, para recibir con un gran abrazo a su mascota.

El Husky de negro y rojo ladro con alegría y tirando al trió de asesinos se encamino hacia su amo, el cual fue tecleado por el frenético perro quien le lamía la cara, dejando rastros de saliva ensangrentada en su rostro.

**"¡No, Hijo de Puta! ¡Que me acabo de duchar!" **Se moría de la risa Killer en el suelo.

Kaya miro a Jeff con curiosidad. Nunca lo había escuchado reír así...se veía tan...normal. Como un adolescente común con su can.

"**¡Que no, perro estupido!**" Ahora Smile era tironeado del pelaje mientras Jeff seguía recibiendo sus contantes lamidas y mordidas de cabello. La joven retiro lo que había pensado.

El oxigeno se hizo pesado. Tanto que hizo a la chica caer de rodillas, mareada. Se percato de una corriente de aire a sus espaldas. No era para menos, le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada.

Miro hacia los proxies, quienes observaban quietos a una dirección por encima de su cabeza. Incluso Jeff y Smile Dog se habían detenido, el perro con la cola entre las patas.

Volteo lentamente, sintiendo escalofríos en las piernas.

"_**Ya despertaste...**_" Una cabeza blanca se inclinaba hasta escasos cm de su rostro. El enorme ser no contaba con facciones, tenía un traje negro y sus brazos traían consigo varias cajas.

Ticci, Masky y Hoodie se apresuraron a llevar las cosas a la habitación de al lado.

Kaya sintio su cuerpo pesado y se desmayo.

"_**Vaya chica la tuya, eh Jeff.**_" Se burlo E. Jack mientras ingería un órgano sangrante. Entrando al recibidor.

Smile Dog, al ver el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo corrió para devorarla, siendo detenido de la cola por el fuerte agarre del pelinegro.

"**Cállate, Imbécil. ¡Y tu..!**" Señalo al can con el cuchillo mientras lo sacaba por la puerta trasera que daba al patio. "**Más te vale no comértela, morderla o arañarla. ¡Si lo haces...!**" Levanto el cuchillo en forma de amenaza. El de mascara azul se acerco con el trozo de pulmón que le quedaba en la mano y se lo arrojo al perro quien lo comenzó a ingerir. Jack cerró la puerta.

"_**Las mascotas reaccionan mejor al entrenamiento en base a premios. No al maltrato. Además, no olvides que tú fuiste quien nos abandono, no creo que te obedezca más que a mí.**_"

Mientras el par de asesinos se "miraban" de manera seria.

Slenderman se llevo a la joven al sillón de la sala. Nada le enojaba más que ensuciaran su sillón, pero la chica olía bastante dulce y no se veía para nada sucia como los demás creepies. Al acostarla, le pidió a Ticci que le quitara los zapatos, a Hoodie que preparara la comida y un té especial para la joven; y a Masky que acomodara las "compras" en la alacena.

Seria una explicación muuuuuuuuy larga.


	11. Last Light

**CHICOS **

**Por razones personales no seguiré subiendo este Fic. Asique, les dejo este ultimo capitulo. Disfrútenlo. Gracias por todo. Cuídense :D Ya pronto sabrán de mi en otro estilo de fic, con otra calidad jajajajaja**

**Sin más. ¡Adiós!**

...

* Neutral Pov.

Katja abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el perfumado aroma de café recién preparado cerca suyo.

Se encontró con la máscara de Hoodie frente a ella. El chico rápidamente se irguió, permaneciendo a su lado. La castaña se levanto y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de sala en donde residían un televisor, un sillón de 2 asientos, uno de un asiento y en donde ella reposaba estaba el de 4 asientos. En medio de la sala estaba una mesita y sobre esta se encontraban los controles de la televisión y el dvd; junto a estos, una tacita de café aun vaporoso y un plato con galletitas variadas.

"Sé que es tonto preguntar pero, son para mí ¿verdad?" El joven se arrodillo frente a la mesita y levanto el plato hacia Kaya con insistencia, parecía decir: Toma, agarra una.

Dejo escapar un quejido atrás de la máscara, sin rendirse.

La joven miro los ojos rojos de la máscara, extrañaba a Árcade...En todo el recorrido de Ticci, no había notado casi señales de vida. Y para que Jeff se sintiera a gusto, suponía que todos debían ser asesinos. Ese perro extraño, el chico de mascara azul, los 3 enmascarados y ese hombre alto. Slenderman.

En automático tomo una galleta de almendra, llevándosela a la boca. Estaba deliciosa. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo otra y luego otra. Sonrojada por su falta de modales, pero es que su estomago parecía tener mente propia. Hoodie sostenía el plato sin poder alejarlo, sabía que si lo hacía, quizás la chica pensaría que se las estaba quitando, y no se atrevía a dejar el plato sobre su regazo, era demasiado personal para él.

"Muchas gracias." Sonrió levemente la joven mientras respiraba el amargo olor de la taza de café luego de ingerir la ultima galleta. Parecía hace una eternidad desde que bebió el caliente liquido con Jeff y BEN en la cafetería.

El asesino se sentó a su lado guardando cierta distancia, 2 asientos para ser exactos, quedando ambos de lados opuestos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo, Hoodie?" Bromeo ella.

La chica nunca lo sabría, pero atreves de la máscara las suaves mejillas del menor se enrojecieron al escuchar su apodo provenir de ella; negó varias veces.

"Ya veo...me alegra eso." Sonrió mientras bebía. "¡Ha! Le has puesto azúcar y leche, que amable. Muchas gracias."

Por un momento de silencio, la chica escucho su propio latir. Se puso tensa la atmosfera. Ya no le costaba respirar, pero quería respuestas. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ahora, en vez de estar en manos de un asesino estaba en manos de el mayor monstruo que podría ocurrírsele. Cada uno con una perversa imaginación. Pero...luego recordó...que si sus amigos la habían dejado a su cuidado, significaba que no había terror alguno. Estaba muy confundida.

Katja sostuvo su cabeza con dolor. Hoodie miro sus manos, y tras pensárselo mucho, se acerco medio asiento, después un asiento, hasta separarse tan solo por una regla de distancia. Carraspeo un poco nervioso al verla revolverse el cabello y pasarse las manos por la cara. Slender lo había dejado a su cuidado mientras Masky y Toby salían a la dimensión real a colgar papeles al bosque y matar campistas. BEN se estaba divirtiendo atormentando personas por portales de computador en su habitación. Jeff había salido con Slenderman a buscar las cosas que le faltaban de la fábrica, Laughing Jack estaba jugando con Sally en su habitación y Eyeless Jack estaba recolectando órganos para su mini-bar en el cuarto que compartía con The Killer. Todos los demás Creppies estaban fuera por ahora. Solo quedaban él y ella.

Tenía la libreta y el marcador negro en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

La chica se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma mientras el lugar se volvía gélido. El enmascarado tomo la iniciativa y levanto la manta que le había traído momentos antes para cubrirla, colocándosela sobre los hombros. Kaya se acurruco suavemente contra la tela. Sentía las enormes y nerviosas ganas de llorar, no se había desahogado por nada del mundo desde que Jeff le había dicho que la protegería. No sabía porque, pero los borbotones bajaban por sus mejillas. Lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y volvía más fría la sala.

El castaño pateo el suelo, frustrado consigo mismo. Kaya estaba bajo su cuidado, seguramente lo reñirían si la encontraban llorando. Jeff le había dicho antes de irse que si le sucedía algo a la ojiverde, el mismo le masacraría mientras respirara o algo así. No le interesaba eso...solo...se sentía inútil. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras veía el cuerpo de la joven temblar y la escuchaba gemir levemente.

Un crujido provino de su sudadera. La libreta y el plumón. Realmente no era muy bueno escribiendo, pero podría intentarlo. Todo porque parara de llorar. No se sentía bien con el mismo.

Trazo y pintarrajeo sobre la hoja, extendiéndola frente al rostro de Katja. Gruñendo para que apartara sus manos de su rostro.

**nO lLoReS.** Decía. Realmente, estaba avergonzado por su caligrafía.

Desconcertada, miro hacia su rostro, los ojos esmeralda dejaron desprender un par de lagrimas, ante esto Hoodie se sobresalto y volviendo a escribir, le mostro una nueva oración.

**HAy aLgo QuE PueDA HAcEr Por TI?**

Katja se limpio los lagrimones con el dorso de su mano.

"Eres muy dulce, Hoodie. Te tomas demasiadas molestias a pesar de que Slenderman te ordeno cuidar de mi..."Subió sus pies al sofá, acurrucándose debajo del cobertor.

El castaño chasqueo la lengua bajo la máscara, cambiando de hoja para escribir con sus letras muertas y extrañas.

**paRa SeR SincEro...Mi aMo no ME MaRCO Mas que PROteGerte y la BEbidA CaLIEnte...lo DEmAs lo hAGO pOr que QuiEro.**

Esto impacto a la adolescente. Hoodie bajo la cabeza. Ella comprendió que preguntarle el por qué sería muy difícil de responder para él. Tomo su libreta y el plumón.

_No quise incomodarte al ponerme a llorar...lo lamento. Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón...pero sinceramente...cada día que pasa...no sé qué hacer...me siento sola..._

Hoodie leyó esto con mucha atención. Pensando cuidadosamente en lo que diría. Como no respondía, la chica se encogió mas, escondiéndose entre las sabanas, cuidando de que el asesino no notara sus lagrimas.

**nO Soy tU AMiGo cOMo JaCk, BEn o JEff...DeBEN ser EspEcIaLES PArA qUE Los EsCOGieras...DUDo HabER TeniDO UNo APArtE de MasKy y ToBY **Esta ultima parte estaba tachada, mas la chica pudo leerla. **PeRO SI EstAS AqUI ES poR que NUestrO AMo qUIEre PRoTegerte...**

"¿De qué es de lo que hay que cuidarme?" Kaya lo miro fijamente y él a ella. Un golpe de aire helado y olor a humedad llego a la nariz de la joven.

"_**Zalgo...**_" Escucho una puerta a lo lejos cerrarse. Para cuando pudo voltear sobre el hombro del enmascarado, tanto Jeff como Slenderman estaban en la entrada de la sala.

* Kaya Pov.

Ya puedo verlo bien. Es alto, de traje, piel blanca inmaculada y no tiene rostro. Su cráneo tiene la forma de un hombre maduro, pero sin nariz, ojos, orejas o boca.

"Slenderman..." Susurre aterrada.

El...hombre, se acerco a la sala mientras Jeff corría escaleras arriba con unas bolsas negras, seguramente eran las cosas que faltaban de la fábrica, no creo que sea un cadáver ¿Qué haría con el de todos modos? La idea me erizo la piel.

En un parpadeo, Slender estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba justo a mi lado, como reflejo me pegue a Hoodie.

Slenderman aun tenía una bolsa en su mano, la abrió con paciencia y de ella saco un guardapelos en forma de corazón. Mis ojos se iluminaron pero pronto lo mire de manera reservada, Jeff no dejaría que me investigara ¿verdad? Espera, ¡¿cómo obtuvo eso?! ¿Habría ido a mi casa? ¡Mis padres!

"_**Sé lo que estas pensando...no es así, pequeña.**__"_ Pareció suspirar. Dejando el collar sobre la mesa, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que lo tomara. "_**Hoodie, ve a buscar a los demás, por favor. Los quiero aqui en menos de 2 minutos.**_" Dijo cortésmente.

Tome mi porta-fotos y mire preocupada cuando el chico se iba. Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentre. No puedo depender de nadie más, debo ser yo misma. Recordando las palabras de Hoodie:** ... SI EstAS AqUI ES poR que NUestrO AMo qUIEre PRoTegerte...**

Mire decidida a Slenderman, el cual parecía analizarme, ya que había volteado el sillón de tal manera que quedara a una distancia prudente frente a mí, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas con los brazos recargados en ellas y las manos bajo su mentón, estaba pensando.

"Yo..." Me atreví a romper el silencio, esta vez logrando que saliera de sus pensamientos, lo note al ver el movimiento de su cabeza atenta a lo que diría. "...Solo...no comprendo que hago aqui...¿Donde están mis amigos? ¿Porque soy tan importante para usted? ¿Porque fue a mi casa? ¿Quién es Zalgo?..." Sostuve mi cabeza mareada y Slender se irguió en su lugar, tomando una posición más adecuada.

"**Responderé a tus preguntas. Lo prometo.**" Esa fue, quizás su manera de decirme que esperara a que los demás llegaran. Era bastante educado.

* Neutral Pov.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más. Slenderman no apartaba su "_mirada"_ atenta de Kaya; definitivamente ella era demasiado joven. Al tocarla no le quedo duda alguna. Era ella.

La castaña miro sus manos debajo de la sabana, observando el escalpelo. Al abrirlo, una de las mitades mostraba a su familia. Su padre sonriendo mientras la abrazaba y a su madre dándole un beso a este mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de ella. Raúl y Árcade sentados a su lado jalándole ambas mejillas en una actitud burlona ya que a ella le costaba sonreír en las fotos.

Recordaba ese día, sus padres preparaban carne asada mientras ella ponía la mesa; como siempre, los gemelos llegaban de sorpresa pero eran bien recibidos. Ese día habían decidido tomarse la foto. Llevaban siendo una familia desde que prácticamente habían nacido. Como extrañaba eso...No había pensado en lo que se metía ni lo que perdía cuando acepto estar con Jeff...Ahora...no tenia alternativa. Una guerra según los hermanos estaba aguardando. Ellos mismos eran una especie de guardianes por lo que entendía, ese tal Zalgo, Slenderman, sus nuevos amigos...

Sostuvo de nuevo su cabeza, todo su mundo estaba derritiéndose... Algo la jalo contra un palpitar. Volteo hacia arriba, encontrándose con Jeff apresándola en un arranque territorial con un brazo hacia su cuerpo. Sus pies aun en el sillón, cubierta por la cobija, agarrando su cabeza.

El pelinegro la apretaba contra si, mirando desafiante al hombre-delgado. BEN estaba recargado del otro lado del sillón. Laughing Jack hacia piruetas para Sally, la cual aplaudía entusiasmada. Kaya la contemplo, una niña de 8 años con sangre en el rostro y vestido roto. Era extraño, pero ya le daba igual. Al cruzar sus ojos verdes, ambas sintieron como si una fuera la otra en una especie de parecido extraño. Sin embargo, ninguna dijo nada; Sally se sentó sobre las piernas de , el cual esperaba en el suelo junto a Smile Dog. Eyeless Jack junto a Nina the Killer compartían el sillón par.

Todos en sus propias conversaciones, lo único que los detuvo fue la voz de Sally.

"_Papi Slendy, ¿Vamos a jugar todos juntos?_" Pregunto con inocencia la menor mientras se aferraba del cuello del estirado, el cual la coloco sobre su larga pierna.

"_**Si Slen, ¿Para qué estamos reunidos?**_" Pregunto la fémina pupila de Jeff con su gran sonrisa afilada.

Slenderman se levanto, tomando una posición dominante ante todos.

"_**Zalgo.**_" Dijo con voz grave y dura. Todo signo de conversación amistosa ceso.

"**Tsk, Hombre cambia ya tu línea. Siempre diciendo **_**Zalgo, Zalgo, Zalgo.**_** Me aburres...Si no escupes lo que tengas que decir, me largo con Katja.**" Arrebato el asesino del Go to Sleep con mirada territorial.

Hoodie sostuvo a Killer por debajo de los brazos con suficiente fuerza mientras Masky y Toby levantaban a la chica con delicadeza, apartándola de su lado.

"¡**¿Que mierda, Hoodie?!**" Demando a saber el pelinegro.

Todos observaron a Katja, la cual sintió un escalofrió al contemplar a cada creepie.

Slenderman poso una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven, esta se encogió temblando. Sin embargo, en un ataque de ira y determinación levanto la cabeza con decisión; ya no quería ser la dama en apuros.

Nina silbo emocionada mientras Sally aplaudía entusiasmada. L. Jack soltó una risa entre dientes, BEN observo con seriedad aprobatoria y Eyeless Jack se cruzo de brazos aun recostado en el sillón.

"_**Les presento a todos...a la Ultima Luz. Last Light.**_" Señalo el hombre-delgado, todos reaccionaron reacios a lo que habían escuchado.

Jeff contemplo a su novia, la cual parecía tan impactada como todos. Sin comprender nada, dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, el cual Hoodie pudo evadir con extrema facilidad. El enmascarado simplemente golpeo un nervio en la espalda de Jeff, durmiendo la mitad del cuerpo para abajo, las piernas cayeron y entonces Hoodie aprovecho para tirar el cuerpo junto a Smile Dog, el cual, al ver a su amo, se recostó sobre él. El peso le impedía a Jeff levantar la cabeza del suelo por más de unos segundos.

"**La puta que te pario...**" Mascullo contra el Proxie aun con la frente en el piso, Ticci no pudo aguantar una carcajada mientras rompía a risotadas.

El Rey de los Creepypastas carraspeo y volvió a retomar la conversación, haciendo ademan a sus subordinados de que se sentaran, los tres se apoderaron del sillón, compartiendo con BEN sus cómodos asientos.

Katja opto por sujetar ambas manos frente a ella, en un intento por no intimidarse; daba la apariencia de una niña a punto de ser regañada.

"_**Slenderman ¿Qué demonios hace una niña de luz aquí? ¿No se supone que te llevas a todos los de su**_** tipo**_** a tu dimensión?**_" Cuestiono el asesino sin ojos, siendo apoyado por su novia.

"_**Las cosas cambiaron. Ella no puede ser encerrada con los demás. Su composición absorbería la luz. Por separado, los niños de luz no tienden a llamar mucho la atención y son complicados de encontrar. Los que he recaudado se verían expuestos si la presencia de esta alma..**_" Acaricio un poco los cabellos castaños de a joven. "_**llegase a rozarles. Digamos que los absorbería, lo que facilitaría mucho las cosas a Zalgo para encontrarla y obtener las miles de almas que tengo resguardadas, en una. **_"

"_**Como un imán.**_" Concluyo BEN, el cual estaba al tanto de lo que Slenderman diría.

"_**Es por eso, por lo que me he dado la tarea de protegerla; lo que significa que ustedes también lo harán.**_" Decidió con voz autoritaria. La respuesta que obtuvo de la pareja fue la esperada.

"_**Me niego a ser niñera.**_" Respondieron ambos a su respectiva manera.

Eyeless chasqueo la lengua, conociendo perfectamente que no tendría opción, cuando el Rey de los Creepies decidía algo, era porque así se haría. Tampoco tenía ganas de discutir. La que sí que lo deseaba era Nina, pues tomo de los tirantes del vestido a Katja, sacudiéndola con violencia.

"¡_**Estas de coña si crees que arriesgare mi trasero por una niñata de mierda!**_" Le recrimino a Slenderman, el cual ignoraba sus palabras con paciencia. Con un par de tentáculos separo a ambas chicas, encestando a Nina contra E. Jack, atrapándola en un abrazo, mientras que Slender mantenía a Kaya en el techo.

_**"¡S-suéltame! ¡No quiero! ¡Me niego!"**_ Pataleaba la asesina en un berrinche marca Killer (ósea, digno de ambos asesinos del Go to Sleep.)

"**Vaya novia la tuya ¿eh, Jack?" **Se burlo Jeff levantando el rostro por un pequeño tramo de tiempo, el enmascarado piso su cabeza para que volviera abajo. "**Cabrón...**"

"_**Prostituta mal pagada.**_" Mascullo Eyeless contra el pelinegro. Después de eso, el caníbal sentó a su novia junto a él. _**"¡Para ya!" **_De inmediato, Nina paro de gritonear. Dirigiendo una mirada de asombro a su novio y una de rencor a la chica.

"_**¿Qué es eso Jeff?" **_Señalo a Kaya, levantando de las greñas a Killer_** "¿Sales con una niña de luz...? Oh no, disculpa, ¡¿Sales con La Niñata de Luz?!" **_Hizo mucho ademan en el ultimo apodo. Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer se dirigió hacia Slenderman. "_**Esto ya fue muy lejos Slen. ¡Apuesto a que ni sabe defenderse!"**_

Nina estaba furiosa, era idéntica a Jeff, igual de terca, igual de arrebatante e irritable. El Creepie mayor solo escuchaba sus quejas con mucha paciencia, mas las palabras de la asesina taladraban la mente de la joven.

_**"No merece estar en esta casa, No merece ser novia de mi maestro ni mucho menos estar en nuestra presencia. ¡Lo de Last Light me da igual pero no permitiré...!**_"

"¡**Te vale una mierda cuales sean mis decisiones, Nina!**" Sujeto su tobillo Jeff en un ataque de ira, logrando zafar la mitad del cuerpo que aun reaccionaba para alcanzar a su pupila.

"_**Más respeto, Killer.**_" amenazaba con rebanarle el cuello al asesino con su bisturí si seguía insultando a su novia.

"¿**Me degollaras con ese cuchillito?¡JAH! Quisiera ver que lo intentes, tuerto mal parido.**" Reto Jeff rompiendo el arma con los dientes de una fuerte mordida.

El caníbal saco mas de donde vino el anterior, quedando sus dedos forrados en navajas medicas. Ticci miraba expectante la función mientras los demás observaban a Slenderman, el cual separo a ambos con tentáculos; parecían niños malcriados a los cuales debía parar.

"_**Escúchenme bien, niñatos. Solo lo diré una vez: Queda PROHIBIDO pelear dentro de la casa. ¿Está claro?**_" Apretó el agarre alrededor del cuerpo de Jack, el cual no podía volverse espectro ante el agarre de Slender, el sin-ojos soltó un quejido mientras se escuchaban algunos crujidos, lo mismo que Jeff solo que este era tomado del cuello ya que su cuerpo era inmune al dolor de cadera para abajo por el momento. "_**¿Y bien?**_" Nadie se atrevía a responder, solo ambos estrangulados pudieron desgarrarse como respuesta.

"_**D-De acuerdo."**_

"**Vete a la...**" El mayor apretó mas, consiguiendo sangre como consecuencia. Jeff saboreo el hierro y lo escupió en un intento de respirar. "**S-si."**

"Para. No le hagas daño." Kaya tomo el antebrazo de Slenderman. Casi como una descarga eléctrica, el creepy soltó a ambos asesinos. La castaña acudió al pelinegro mientras Nina hacia lo mismo con el castaño. Como gato mojado, la Killer volteo hacia la joven la cual lo primero que hizo fue cubrir a Jeff tras sus espaldas. Su mirada asustada había cambiado.

"¡Me ganare ese derecho!" Por primera vez levanto la voz la joven. Todos miraron a Kaya con atención. Slenderman permaneció quieto, si pasaba algo, él interferiría. "No sé qué demonios pasa. ¡Pero ya no permitiré que lastimen a Jeff!" Grito al momento de sentir sus mejillas arder.

La primera en reaccionar fue la Killer, riendo a más no poder como lo haría su maestro, sosteniendo su estomago y su cabeza; después tomo una posición mas seria. La asesina era más alta que Kaya, por lo menos por una cabeza.

"_**Vale, solo por que el chiste fue bueno te daré una oportunidad. Salgamos.**_" Ofreció con la sonrisa cruel tallada a mano.

* Neutral Pov. Fuera de la Casa.

Nina y Katja estaban una frente a la otra, entre ellas se interponían unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¡_**Mas te vale no salir corriendo, mugre!**_" Remarco la joven pelinegra.

Last Light se mantuvo analizando su situación. Era la mejor en su clase de análisis; todo por su habilidad de observar, constatar y "atacar" como decía su profesor Miguel Ángel. Ahora mismo cerró los ojos, no tenía ni tiempo de pensar como había acabado en una situación así, lo que le quedaba era concentrarse.

"_**Eh...Slenderman**_" Llamo BEN el cual, al igual que sus compañeros, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico. "_**¿Por qué no les frenas? Nina la destripara.**_" Instintivamente, había afilado las pupilas carmesí.

Todos voltearon expectantes. La suave lluvia había comenzado a empeorar.

"**No es necesario. No sería mi mujer si no fuera como es ella...**" Contesto a su pregunta The Killer, el cual al percatarse de lo que había dicho, con el tono tan serio que había usado decidió aclarar con las mejillas rojas. "**Nadie la conoce. Si bien Kaya es inútil, tiene cojones. No se retirara tan fácil.**" Chasqueo la lengua, sosteniéndose mas fuerte del pelaje de Smile Dog, el cual lo llevaba sobre su lomo.

recordó como al verlo, la primera reacción de la chica fue apuntarle con un cuchillo sin afilar, eso sin duda, era lo mas estúpido y valiente que podría haber hecho nadie en su situación.

BEN no comento su recuerdo, pero la imagen de él apuntando su navaja directamente al rostro de la joven y la mirada y sonrisa tranquila de esta seguían en su mente. Cerró los ojos con suavidad, guardando ese pensamiento por el resto de su existencia.

Eyeless Jack se mantuvo recargado al lado de Slender, el cual permanecía con sus brazos cruzados.

_**"¿Cual es la verdadera razón por la cual no las detienes...Slenderman?**_" Su voz era tétrica y más parecida a la de un monstruo. Liquido negro bajo por su barbilla, deslizándose por la máscara hasta caer al suelo.

El hombre-delgado miraba atento como Nina sacaba un par de cuchillos mientras Kaya tomaba un palo de escoba que había cerca de la basura.

"_**Quiero ver...hasta qué punto es capaz de controlarse...básicamente, estudiar. **_" Por el tono, parecía sonreír; mas volvió a erguirse para estirar el brazo como señal de que comenzaran.

* Katja Pov.

Ya estoy harta...

Todo lo que tenia...se ha ido.

Nina desaparece de mi vista en un 2 por 3. Corre a una velocidad monstruosa, justo cuando me doy la vuelta el filo de uno de sus cuchillos me traspasa el vientre. En cuestión de nada una mancha negra se extiende sobre mi vestido, justo en la parte baja del vientre.

"_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Oh, ¿Acaso querrías un bebe luego de esto?**_" Esa frase tiene todo el humor acido de Jeff. Con que es así como se ve cuando asesina. Ya lo recuerdo...

Clases de gimnasia impuestas por mi mama...Hiperlaxitud...No me fallen.

Le encesto en la cabeza el palo de escoba, aventándola a un costado. Nina rueda por el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras me envía juramentos y maldiciones.

Consigo distancia y analizo mi situación. Apenas una abertura en el vientre, consigo ver el musculo. Mi sangre...caliente recorre mis piernas. Temblorosa llevo mis manos a la cara, sintiendo como el liquido se mescla con la lluvia. Escucho los gritos de mis amigos, algunos animando y otros advirtiéndome.

Una patada me obliga a soltar mi palo al mismo tiempo que me veo impulsada hacia un árbol, el impacto fue seco, casi como un costal de papas. Siento la navaja sobre mi cuello.

¿Todo lo que tengo...lo perderé?

"_** Go...to...Sleep...my princess.**_" Susurra junto a mi oído.

No...no...no...no no no no no no...

Con una velocidad sobrenatural golpeo la cuchilla de tal forma que logro apartarla de mi.

"¡AHHHH!" El aire caliente golpea mi garganta hasta lograr un grito animal. Pateo su rostro en un arranque de ira. "¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!" El suelo se ilumino, como si tuviera linternas en mi rostro. Espera...son mis ojos.

¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero hacer daño!

Una burbuja de luz se forma en mi mano, pienso en el cuchillo de Jeff, la luz parpadea. Siento como si todo esto lo supiera manejar. El resplandor parece liquido, luego solido, plasmático, evaporado; hasta crear un arma luminosa.

"Jeff..." Susurro al cerrar mis ojos, siento que no necesito mi vista, puedo escuchar todo lo que camina, vuela, se arrastra en este bosque...puedo olerlo...sentirlo...Esto es inhumano.

Nina viene a mí en cámara lenta. Recuerdo a , su cuerpo doblarse. De manera torpe trato de copiarle, consiguiendo un ángulo humanamente posible, al menos.

Sostengo el césped con las uñas y siento este aferrarse a mis manos como si fuéramos equipo, me impulso, llevando mis piernas hacia arriba, pateo la cabeza de Nina. Por fin logre que soltara los cuchillos al salir rodando unos cuantos metros.

Mis músculos palpitan al yo estar quieta. Excitada, corro en círculos alrededor de ella, si me detengo, puede que esta me asesine. El cuchillo de luz se vuelve un palo largo. Recordé a la tortuga ninja que más me gusta, Donatello. Lleve mi arma cerca del cuerpo de ella, y justo cuando sentí que podría noquearla de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, la mano de Slenderman intervino.

* Neutral Pov.

"_**Es suficiente...**_" Sentencio Slender.

Se sorprendió al ver que donde estaba su mano, el arma permanecía quieta a tan solo cm.

"_**Aun con todo lo pasado...Kaya no la hubiera matado...**_" Aclaro BEN con mirada aguda y experta cual gato mientras se acercaba.

Kaya, asustada y fuera de sí observo a Nina, la cual tenía un hilillo de sangre cayendo de entre sus pronunciadas comisuras y jadeaba inconsciente en brazos de .

Su cuerpo tembló y dejo que el peso callera. De rodillas, el resplandor desapareció. Jamás había atacado con tanta fuerza a nadie. No se consideraba una persona violenta.

"**Oye tio...regresa mi cuerpo a la normalidad de una puñetera vez.**" Exigió Jeff con seriedad.

Hoodie pego en una vértebra de la columna del pelinegro. Al levantarse, trono su espalda, crujiendo con fuerza.

"**Mierda...no te vuelvo a tomar a la ligera, Caretas.**" Gruño mientras caminaba hacia Kaya. Por tercera vez en su vida, Killer la cargo en brazos. "**Hey...**" Llamo a la chica. Al ver que no contestaba y sostenía su cabeza entre sus brazos, prefirió hablar asolas con ella.

Al pasar por el pórtico, miro impotente a su nueva amiga en estado de shock; tras intercambiar una mirada severa con Jeff, dejo que continuara con su camino. _Cuidala_, seria la traducción a ese intercambio de pupilas.

* Jeff Pov.

Tsk...puto payaso. Dime algo que no sepa.

Jamás vi algo igual. Sus ojos, su fuerza, incluso su actitud cambio.

Pateo la puerta de mi cuarto, cerrándola de igual manera. La coloco en la cama. ¡Con un...! Ella sigue igual, temblando con el cuerpo empapado y la mirada perdida. Parece una víctima mía.

Trato de acercarme, mas ella se arrastra hasta pegarse a la ventana. Hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Parece un gato.

Miro su vientre, aun supurando agua. Rebusque entre mis cajones, sacando un par de gasas, vendas, agua oxigenada y un poco de antiséptico.

Ella sostiene con fuerza el collar que tome de su cuarto. Nadie me vio, ningún rastro. Slenderman me esperaba entre los árboles del parqué. Pensé que le gustaría, asique lo tome.

"**Oye...**" Trato de tomar sus manos, mas ella se resiste y comienza a empujarme. Sostengo sus muñecas con rudeza al recibir una bofetada de su parte. "¡**Hey!**" Abre los ojos llorosos. Oh, Joder. Como odio esa cara.

"Je-jeff...yo no quería...no quería herirla. No quise hacerle daño...yo...solo..." Balbuceaba dejando que los lagrimones bajaran, sorbiendo ruidosamente de su nariz enrojecida. Ciertamente, no era nada linda cuando lloraba. Pero no fue su apariencia lo que me hizo escogerla...Mierda, fue su carácter. Y la razón por la cual no la asesine. Digamos, que no me lo permitió su atmosfera...Jodida enana. Me confundes hasta en mi cabeza.

Me senté contra la pared. Aun debo trabajar con mi "delicadeza"; con cuidado la jale hasta mi pecho, en el cual deje que se consolara. Entre llanto y llanto bese sus labios. Odio escuchar esos gimoteos.

Aferro sus manos a mi pecho, atrayendo mi sudadera. Haciendo algo extraño. Consigue que me acueste boca arriba, entonces ella se esconde entre mi camisa y mi sudadera, quedando un pequeño bulto en mi pecho.

"T-tengo frio...l-lo siento si te molesta...no es mi intención empaparte..." Se acurruca tiritando contra mi cuerpo.

Mierda, se me para la conciencia. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

"Jeff..." Demonios...sus manos están frías, aun atreves de mi camiseta las siento. "Yo...ya no quiero siempre estar en peligro y que tu tengas que protegerme..." Esa si me dolió. ¿Pero de qué rayos hablaba?

"**No seas estúpida...**" Iba a reclamarle, mas ella sollozo dentro de mi ropa.

"...Ya no quiero que te lastimen...no quiero perderte..." Aferro sus uñas a mi piel. Me hubiera dolido de no ser porque no aplicaba mucha fuerza.

Jale su cuerpo para que saliera de mi sudadera, tan pronto lo hizo la mire. Despeinada, con temblores, nariz y ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Tarde en contemplarla. Como no me movía, ella cubrió su rostro por vergüenza...Tsk, mujeres.

Aparte sus manos de un fuerte agarre y junte mi frente a la suya...Carajo...me habia preocupado...lo admito. Nina fue entrenada por mi, pense que la perderia...a Kaya...A ella no la puedo perder...no quiero...no puedo.

Bese sus labios. Suaves...dulces...calientes.

Recosté su cuerpo debajo del mío, sintiendo su fragilidad. Puta madre, que cursi me siento.

"J-Jeff..." Gimió al recuperar algo de oxigeno. Era ahora el momento. Levante lentamente el vestido hasta su ombligo.

Jodidos...perderé mi objetivo. ¡**A la mierda el objetivo! ¡Hagámosla nuestra!**

Su estomago se contrae al sentir rosar mis dedos su piel, como respuesta, esta se eriza.

"N-nhh" Se remueve bajo mi rose.

Aparto la llema de mis dedos. Debo hacerlo...sino ella podria...

**¿Ves como te lo pide? **¡Ca-cállate, jodido cabrón! N-no lo hare, sino se desangrara. ¡Piensa con la cabeza! **Ja..jaja..jajaja ¡pero si eso hago! **Cojonudo... **¡Hee! ¡Que son tuyas igual! **YA, Vale hijo de puta, ¡ya capte! ¡Cierra la jodida boca de una vez!

Con velocidad le arranque la licra que tenia puesta, dejando a la mitad sus bragas. ¡Maldita lluvia! ¡¿Porque tiene que dificultar tanto la sacada de las putas prendas?!

El pantalón comienza a estorbarme. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Gracias a mi visión eterna capte la sangre que bajaba como gotas aperladas por sus piernas y ropa interior. La herida en el vientre se asemejaba a una cesárea.

Como primer impulso, no pude contenerme y acerque mis labios a su herida. Sostuve sus piernas para que no las cerrara.

"¡A-ahh! ¡J-Jeff!" Arqueo la espalda mientras sostenía mi cabeza con sus manos. Parecía que le daba cosquillas y a la vez dolor.

**¡Déjame salir, bastardo! ¡Te tardas demasiado y yo enserio que quiero darle! Hacerle gritar de puro- **¡Ponle una mano encima, Coñazo, y te juro que me suicido!

Beso su herida con una extraña paciencia que no sabía que poseía, dedicándome a dar pequeñas lamidas para absorber parte de la sangre y así limpiar la cortadura. Sabe tan bien...

Levanto la mirada para verla, ya no se queja y ha dejado de apretar mi cabello, creo que ha parado un poco el dolor. Gateo a sus labios y la beso. Para mi sorpresa, ella atrapa mi boca igual. Introduzco mi lengua entre sus labios y ella gime ante el contacto húmedo. Hay sangre en sus mejillas y parte de su frente, seguro que fue cuando se limpio durante el combate. Al separarme de ella, me doy cuenta de que su forma de mirarme no parece ser de temor, repulsión ni mucho mas.

"J-jeff...te quiero." Se sonroja con fuerza y comprendo que ese es el momento. Tomo lo que saque del cajón y vuelvo a bajar hasta su herida.

Como efecto retardado, siento la descarga de sus palabras sobre mí. Mi musculo cardiaco acelera y mis mejillas se incineran debajo de mi chamuscada piel. Limpio una jodida lagrima que cae de mis ojos...no puedo...jamás permitiré que la aparten de mi lado. No merezco perdón...algo dentro de mi me lo dice.

**"¿Por qué?" **Cuestiono a lo que sea que este decidiendo todo lo que pasa por mi existencia. Si existe alguna divinidad o ser que esté tomando las riendas de mi vida...¡¿A qué jodidos estás jugando?!

Primero naci como el hijo mayor y tuve una infancia complicada los primeros años de mi vida ya que mis padres eran inexpertos...después nace Liu...soy el hermano mayor mas orgulloso y feliz del puto mundo...nos mudamos, amenazan a mi hermano, rompen su mente, el asesina por ser presionado, lo llevan a la cárcel; tengo una novia, vamos a la jodida fiesta, llega el bastardo ese de cuyo nombre me he olvidado ya que me vale mierda ya; permanezco atado en el hospital por meses, las terapias contra quemaduras, chorros de agua a presión para desprender la piel muerta. Luego liberan a mi hermanito..todo iba bien entonces...La revelación de mi verdadero yo que ya no puedo cambiar, mutilo mi cara en busca de la perfección, asesino a mi familia...a Liu...me embriago para olvidarlo todo, masacro personas para satisfacer a mi yo asesino...y justo cuando creí que estaba muerto en vida...ella.

Deja..ya..de...joderme. Por primera vez en estos malditos años...hazme un favor y deja de atormentarme...¡si algo llega a pasarle, yo personalmente...!

Genial...ahora hablo solo...

Siento las manos de ella en mi espalda. Está preocupada.

Last Light...Los niños de luz básicamente son ángeles en vida...Mierda...no solo tuve que escoger a la única mujer del planeta capaz de hacerle frente al mismísimo Lucifer sino que además, es lo más parecido a un ángel. Somos opuestos. Ella llora por apenas unos cuantos hilillos de sangre...y yo...yo rio por cad cadáveres por noche.

**Ya, maldito crio. Luego sigues con tus problemas existenciales, ¿no que la quieres salvar? Aun herida ella se preocupa por nuestro jodido estado de ánimo, cúrala sino quieres que muera de desangre.**

Levanto la mirada de una buena vez. Su cara es transparente; pura y genuina preocupación. La recuesto nuevamente. Quitando la tela de donde necesitare curar, para mi mala o buena suerte no me permite ver nada.

Un poco más abajo, Nina, y yo personalmente te asesinaba sino es que te consigo un deportivo.

Alguien toca a la puerta. ¡Al fin! ¡Hasta que aprendió!

"**Entra ya.**" Gire la perilla mosqueado. Al verlo, no me pareció extraño que Eyeless Jack estuviera ahí. Sin prestarme atención entro para recoger algunas de sus cosas. Idiota, haciendo el teatro. Volteo a ver a mi novia y ¡oh, sorpresa! fingió no tener interés. Siguió su camino de vuelta a la puerta.

"¿C-como esta Nina?" Como siempre, Kaya no puede evitar ser amable ni con un asesino.

El bastardo sin ojos se detuvo y girando la máscara en su dirección se mantuvo estático.

"_**Bien...**_" Fue su seca respuesta. Ñah, es Jack. En pocas palabras, uno de los Hijos de puta que podría considerar mi mejor amigo.

* Eyeless Jack Pov.

Admito que Nina se paso. El arrebato de ira que comenzó todo esto se debe a que esta menstruando...Maldito sea el ciclo de las mujeres, casi me muerde la mano cuando la estaba revisando para ver que necesitaba de atención. La cortada que tiene en su vientre esta niña...no es tan profunda, apenas perforo la capa exoderma.

Me acerco a paso firme seguido de Jeff, el cual cerró la puerta. El maldito sabe que no puedo ignorar ordenes de Slenderman.

Al ver la herida detenidamente y de cerca, puedo ver como se comienza a formar pus y a la vez, como es una cortada hacia dentro, lo que provoca que se inflame la carne.

Levanto apenas un poco la máscara para quitarme los guantes con los dientes. Como es de esperar, a pesar de tener la mirada dilatada por la pérdida de sangre y el uso excesivo de sus fuerzas, Last light se sorprende al ver mis afilados dientes. Sonrió arrogante, amo que me teman.

"**No toques más de lo que debas.**" Me advirtió Jeff.

Pagaría por una cámara en estos momentos. Jeff sostiene la mano de su novia la cual, desde mi punto de vista ahora, pareciera que fuera a dar a luz. La imagen no mejoro cuando aplique la primera pasada de agua oxigenada, entonces ella gimió y apretó con fuerza las manos de él. Mi "ojo experto" detecto algo que no estaba bien.

"_**Oh no...**_" Saco uno de mis bisturís recién esterilizados.

"**Wow wow wow, detente ahí. ¿Qué cojones haces?**" Jeff sostiene mi muñeca.

"_**Mira esto.**_" apunto con mi dedo su herida, Killer se acerca lo suficiente como para notar mugre dentro de la cortada, debajo de la piel. Al parecer, cuando Nina rodo en el suelo lleno sus cuchillos de estos contaminantes. "_**Debo limpiar la herida sino, podría corromperse el musculo, creando un hongo, lo cual sería extremamente doloroso y con el paso del tiempo, sería necesario extirpar la parte del carne dañada.**_ "

Jeff y yo nos miramos. No es necesario que me pregunte, no poseo tranquilizantes. Tendra que ser a pulso. Bueno.

"_**Sera mejor que muerda bien algo.**_" Le advertí a mi amigo, el cual tomo un par de vendas y se las dio a Kaya para que las mordiera, obediente, la joven apretó bien los dientes contra la tela. Era verdad lo del valor. En fin. Introduje el bisturí y comencé a remover la mugre. Chillidos de dolor. Hay que joderse. Ya luego reñiré a Nina y le diré que se disculpe con la novia de Jeff.


End file.
